A Twist In the Story
by that70sfinchelgleek
Summary: What if Sebastian had come in during the episode Special Education? Basically a rewrite of the episodes Smytheberry style starting at 2x09. Sorry for the awful summary more information inside. Pairing: Smytheberry
1. Special Education

A/N: Hello everyone! So this is my very first story for the smytheberry fandom so let me know if there is anything that should be changed. This story is basically a rewrite of season 2 until whichever episode i feel will be a good stopping point. It starts at 2x09 the episode where finchel breaks up and I will be adding Sebastian into the mix. This is very much a smytheberry love story however if there is any couple at all that you want to see a little bit of let me know. Ok well let's get started I guess! Oh and please please please leave me a review!

None of it made sense, all she knew was that it hurt. It hurt so badly to be lied to by somebody that you thought loved you. But then again did she herself really love him?

Whatever the case he lied, he slept with the person that hated her most the very person who went out of her way everyday just to make her cry and he lied about it.

The news of the finchel fight had already spread to Dalton Academy by about three thirty and upon hearing the news Kurt invited Rachel to have coffee with him and some other Warblers after school.

Kurt liked his new school and he was quite fond of most of the Warblers.

Kurt had said something about one of them that he despises but he had told her this over the phone right after her and Finn's breakup so she wasn't exactly listening.

As Rachel entered the Lima Bean she quickly spotted Kurt's table. They weren't too hard to find, you just had to look for the boys with the matching blazers.

The second Kurt saw Rachel he practically jumped on her enveloping her in a hug. "Rachel, I feel like it's been forever since I've seen you!"

"It's great to see you too Kurt, and to meet your new friends." Rachel said looking at the two boys he had brought with a warm smile as she took in their appearances.

One had overly gelled slicked back hair, and a beautiful warm inviting smile. The other had the most beautiful piercing green eyes she had ever seen, and the most adorable smirk resting on his face.

"This is Blaine, and that's um Sebastian." Kurt said making a coughing noise in his throat giving her a warning look as if she knew who this was when he said Sebastian's name.

Well whoever that Sebastian guy was he was doing funny things to her. The way he looked her up and down and winked at her every now and then had her smitten.

"It's nice to finally meet you Rachel, Kurt talks about you literally all the time!" Blaine said chuckling slightly as he shook Rachel's hand.

"It's true he spends most of his time talking about you, that is when he isn't droning on and on about some old fashion designer who died like a million years ago who nobody cares about." Sebastian said as he shook her hand keeping his grip possibly a little longer than necessary.

"Well anyways how are the New Directions doing without me? You must have something epic planned for sectionals right?" Kurt asked in an almost nostalgic voice as he held one of her hands.

"We are fine I guess. As for the epic part I wouldn't be too sure about that. Barbie and Ken got the duet and Santana got the solo."

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Sebastian mumbled while sipping his coffee.

"I don't know I think I'm just more jealous than anything. I mean it's no secret that Quinn and Sam are going to win the judges over with their beauty, and Santana as much as this pains me to say it has a phenomenal voice and probably deserves the solo." Rachel admitted, solemnly at the last part with Santana.

Kurt noticing this was probably not a wise topic given the current situation with her, Santana, and Finn made an excuse to give her a minute alone.

"Why don't us gentleman go get some more coffee for our table." Kurt said as he and Blaine stood up, while Sebastian remained seated. "Sebastian that includes you." Kurt said through his teeth.

"No I'm good you guys go ahead." Sebastian said leaning back in his chair.

As soon as he was sure Kurt and Blaine were out of earshot Sebastian made his move.

"You okay there, Berry? You look like you're gonna cry." Sebastian said about half thoughtfully the other half with his signature meerkat smirk.

As Rachel was about to nod her head yes she had to concede as there was no hiding the tears that began pouring out of her eyes.

"Wanna tell me what happened? I'm not like Betty White over there who will tell literally everyone it can be our little secret." Sebastian said with a nudge and in place of his smirk a smile.

Rachel knew she probably shouldn't tell him. She had just met him and it didn't appear that Kurt liked him very much himself. But she found herself being drawn in by something that just made her feel like she could tell.

"It's just my boyfriend or possibly my ex-boyfriend now I'm not really sure, slept with this girl last year who really hates me and he never told me. I'm probably just overreacting."

"Believe me when I say this guy sounds like an ass. But if you really want to take care of it allow me to assist, as the expert on all boyfriend problems as I am the one who usually makes it worse." Sebastian said his signature smirk replacing the smile that was there a few moments ago.

"Ok just let me go tell Kurt I'm leaving."

Rachel got up and walked over to Kurt and told him some lame story about how her dad wanted her to cook dinner tonight so she had to go.

As soon as she was in Sebastian's car and they were hidden from sight Sebastian decided to turn up the heat a little.

Before she knew it he was leaning forward placing a warm passionate kiss on her lips.

Once she was finally out of her daze from the beginning of their kiss it finally hit her. She was cheating on Finn.

"Stop, stop, I-I can't do this." Rachel sighed as she pushed Sebastian away from her.

"Why not? Don't you want him to suffer? Go through all the pain you've been going through these past few days?"

Before Rachel could respond his lips were back on her own, and after adjusting to the kiss she started to reciprocate it.

Things were becoming more heated as Rachel flipped her body so she was basically straddling Sebastian in the drivers seat.

Her hands were fisted in his hair as he sucked on her neck. The hickey would be hard to explain the next morning but at that moment that didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

The make-out session lasted about thirty minutes. It probably could have lasted twice that if Rachel hadn't accidentally honked the horn while kissing Sebastian.

After that it had just gotten awkward as Sebastian drove her home still hot and sweaty from their previous activities.

As soon as she got home she knew she needed to call Kurt, she wouldn't tell him about what had happened with Sebastian of course as Sebastian said that was their little secret.

She quickly dialed the number she knew by heart and got a speedy reply.

"Hello."

"Hey Kurt."

"So what's up? Did you and my brother work things out?"

"Actually no, I was just calling to ask what the deal is with that Sebastian guy. Not that I'm interested or anything I was just wondering." Rachel said stumbling over practically every word.

"Oh god him? He's this jerk who wants to get Blaine the other guy that was at the table in bed with him. Normally I wouldn't care but I have practically been in love with Blaine since I first met him I mean seriously have you seen those eyes? They're like two stars that fell into a lake." Kurt said finishing with a sigh.

Wait a minute Sebastian was after Blaine?

"So Sebastian is gay?"

"Yeah why does that matter?"

"Oh no reason he just didn't appear very gay to me." Of course the one guy who actually made her feel good and gave her sparks when they kissed would be gay. That was just her luck.

"Oh okay well I'll see you tomorrow at sectionals, Finn is whining at me to let him talk to you and I figured you wouldn't want that right now."

"Oh okay bye."

Well this was just great, not only did she cheat on her boyfriend, but she cheated on him with somebody she had absolutely zero chance with.

The next day was supposedly the "big day". But to be honest she could care less about this sectionals. She had no part whatsoever, in fact the only reason she was able to drag her ass out of bed was because the Warblers would be performing which meant she would see Sebastian.

"Hey Berry, wow you look great. If you want to go for a round two in that closet over there I wouldn't mind, we could even go a little further if you want." Sebastian said waggling his eyebrows.

"Shh! Keep your voice down Finn could be anywhere and he doesn't need to know about that."

"Fine your wish is my command." Sebastian said with a small bow as he began to walk away.

"Wait will I be seeing you perform?"

"Well I'll be up there but I don't have a special part or anything."

Rachel's face dropped a little. She was so looking forward to seeing him sing.

The competition went by so slowly.

It even ended in a boring, predictable way. The Warblers and New Directions had tied. Well I guess she'd be seeing Sebastian again at regionals.

The next day she knew she had to tell Finn and it wouldn't be pretty. He would probably go all hulk on her and then break up with her.

"Hey uh Finn can we talk?"

"Sure, but first let me say something. I'm sorry for lying. I'm so sorry I'm such an idiot and I completely understand if you don't forgive me."

Great he was finally apologizing and now it was her turn.

"Okay well it's my turn I guess. But before I explain I just need you to know that it meant nothing and I felt nothing." That couldn't be farther from the truth. "Kurt had introduced me to some of his new friends and I was really upset so one of them consoled me and that led to a little something more."

Rachel watched as Finn's face contorted from a look of confusion to one of anger.

"So it's okay because it meant nothing? So if I went and kissed somebody else it would be okay because it didn't mean anything."

"Finn I'm sorry."

"Stop it, just stop talking. I'm done with you, you little bitch. God I was risking my whole reputation to be with you."

"So that's it we're done? You said you'd never break up with me!" Rachel said with a fresh batch of tears on her face.

"Well I never thought you'd make me feel this way."

There in the middle of the hallway she broke out into sobs. She probably looked so pathetic but that was pretty fitting since that's how she felt right now.

She just looked up in time to see the Warblers exiting all of them still in uniform. Great now they'd get to see her cry, this day just kept getting better and better.

As a certain green eyed boy exited the sobbing brunette had caught his eye. Every fiber of his being told him not to go over there. That he was coming off as a huge wimp.

But since when did Sebastian Smythe listen?

He didn't even need to ask why she was crying, he had a pretty good idea it was that stupid frankenteen's fault.

Without a word he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed awkwardly comforting circles on her back.

He would never hear the end of this one from the guys.

A/N: So how was it? It was a little strange for me to write anti finchel like this but I kinda enjoyed it. Please let me know if I should continue. Oh and by the way for this story we are pretending Sebastian came in the second season. I know that was kind of obvious but I just wanted to avoid any questions like that. Please review! 


	2. A Very Glee Christmas

AN: Here's chapter two which is A very Glee Christmas rewritten Smytheberry style. I really hated Finn in this episode so it wasn't hard to write this one. Hope you guys are liking this! Review!

After her breakup with Finn Rachel had been spending a significantly larger amount of time with Sebastian.

In secret of course, she would never hear the end of it if they found out she was having meetings with the enemy. Especially from Kurt.

Kurt was her best friend and this guy was his worst enemy, and his main competition for Blaine. But there was just something about Sebastian that she took comfort in.

"Just because Finn and I aren't speaking at the moment does not mean we are broken up. I mean tis the season to forgive and forget right?" Rachel asked hopefully while smiling brightly at Sebastian.

She saw as his face went from a expression she would almost call jealousy if she didn't know any better to one of amusement.

"You can't be serious right now Berry, do you really think you and the giant are still together?" Sebastian questioned with a cocky smirk.

"I don't just think I know." Rachel stated looking him square in the eye.

With a sigh Sebastian leaned forward in his chair and folded his hands together getting ready to make a big speech. "Alright, you leave me no choice, normally I try not to be a huge ass to pretty girls but right now you seriously deserve it. Now I'm just wondering what part of 'i'm done with you, you bitch.' did you not understand. When a guy says that it means two things. One being he's a dick, two being he broke up with you. Now if you want my advice I would tell you to stop drowning in self pity and delusional thoughts and face reality."

"Sebastian I will not allow you to insult my boyfriend like that, through our new found friendship I expect support and honesty from you, if you cannot provide me with that I'm not sure I want you as my friend." Rachel informed in a very Rachel Berry like tone.

Sebastian scoffed at her use of the word 'boyfriend' and she could have sworn she saw the slightest gleam of jealousy in his eyes.

"Is that what you think this is? A friendship? Look Berry there are a few things you should know about me. I don't have feelings or emotions, I'm an ass to everyone including your boyfriend." He said using a fake voice and air quotes on the word boyfriend. "Most importantly I don't do relationships."

Sebastian almost regretted saying this as the tears welled up in her eyes but she didn't need him she had her little boyfriend.

"Well fine then, but just know this, if you need someone to talk to when you finally do grow some emotions, I won't be there for you." Rachel said as the tears already began falling down her face.

Sebastian really wanted to apologize to her, but in a way he wasn't sorry. Yeah he was sorry he made her cry but he wasn't too sorry that he had tried to make it clear that her and Finn were no longer an item. She could do far better than him anyways.

Rachel sat there for a good thirty seconds before giving up on him apologizing and just left. There was no point in staying really, she had to get ready for an attempt to get Finn back.

As she stood in that damn Christmas tree lot she had a flicker of hope that maybe just maybe he would take her back.

But then he said those painful words that burned through her ears.

"I'm officially breaking up with you." Finn said as he turned around and walked off to his truck.

Before she could even ask for a ride home at least he was gone. He was gone and she was alone in some Christmas tree lot.

Who was she supposed to call? Pretty much everyone in the New Directions either hated her or was on Finn's side. Kurt was Finn's brother and would tell whatever she said to Kurt straight to Finn.

As she scrolled through her contacts one name stood out and she hesitantly dialed it.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end rang out loud and clear.

"I need you to pick me up. I'm at pretty much the only Christmas tree lot in Lima." Rachel said through her sniffles.

"Are you crying?"

"Just please come pick me up."

With that she hung up and solemnly hung her head staring at her feet, as she waited.

About two hours later a sleek black car pulled up next to her.

"You better have a good reason for making me drive all the way out here Berry." Sebastian warned.

"Look you were right okay. Finn's a jerk, and we are broken up. Happy?" She said glaring at him.

Sebastian sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"You know normally I would say some smart ass thing like "I told you so" but I feel like you kind of already got that effect from waiting here in the cold for two hours waiting for me. Why did you call me anyway? I mean I live like two hours away there has to be someone closer."

"I'm not exactly the most popular person. Nobody else would have come to pick me up." Rachel said solemnly shrugging her shoulders.

"Well that just proves that Dalton is better than McKinley. But anyways what about your parents? Why didn't you call them? Did you not want to explain how much of a douche bag Finn is?"

"No nothing like that. My dads are out of town right now and won't be back until mid January." Rachel said partly with a chuckle at the insult at Finn's expense.

"Wait so you're alone? Well instead of driving you all the way back to your house then two hours out to Dalton just come stay at my dorm. I mean even you shouldn't be alone on Christmas."

"No thanks, I actually don't celebrate Christmas I'm Jewish."

"Well then do it for me. I'm going to be all alone and I need some hot girl to stare at. Think of it as a present to me."

"Alright but only because this way if any of the New Directions come looking for me to go to that stupid holiday party they're having they won't be able to find me."

Sebastian looked cool and flirty on the outside but truthfully on the inside he was smiling like a little girl who just found out she got a pony for her birthday.

As soon as they got to Dalton most of the Warblers were all over Rachel. Well the ones that were straight anyways.

Rachel suddenly remembered a very important piece of information. Kurt was at Dalton now, oh crap.

Good thing Rachel wasn't obviously with Sebastian when Kurt came skipping over.

"Rachel, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the New Directions holiday party." Kurt said squealing at his best friend.

"Ask your brother I'm sure he will tell you everything. Well his version at least but to everyone else that's pretty much all that matters." Rachel said slightly rolling her eyes.

"Did I do something wrong? Because you seem a little bitter towards me." Kurt asked offended slightly.

"No just forget it."

She sighed and looked over at Sebastian who was over at the other side of the room by now and he gave her probably the sexiest wink she had ever received.

She began blushing and began walking over to him completely unnoticed by Kurt.

"Sebastian I just wanted to say thank you. For everything, nobody ever would have gone to that much trouble for me so thank you."

"Don't thank me it was completely selfish I assure you. We never get to see girls around here well except for the teachers but usually they are about as sexy as Hummel over there." Sebastian said wrinkling his nose at the said boy.

"Wait you think I'm sexy?"

"Totally, in fact if I knew that you weren't going to say no I would take you in my dorm right now." Sebastian said arching his eyebrow.

This little piece of information was incredibly surprising to Rachel.

"Wait a minute so are you gay or not?"

Sebastian looked shocked for a minute and Rachel began to try and rephrase it.

"No I didn't mean it like that I just meant-."

"Berry chill out, it's fine. I was just shocked that you would ask such a thing. To answer your question no I'm not entirely gay but I'm not entirely straight either. So I guess you could say I'm Bi-sexual but I really prefer not to use labels."

Before Rachel had the chance to change the subject it appeared that Kurt realized she was missing and came running over to her but froze for a minute when he saw who she was with.

"Oh hello Sebastian, Rachel I was wondering if you wanted to come stay in my dorm. I was thinking we could possibly talk about some things regarding my brother."

"Hi to you too Kurt, you know that blazer is actually very flattering on you it makes it almost apparent that you're a boy."

"Okay I'm going to leave now. Rachel whenever you're done talking to the chipmunk here you know where to find me." Kurt said pointedly raising his eyebrow.

"I should probably go with Kurt. I don't need him spreading any rumors to the New Directions. You understand right?"

"Why wouldn't I? It isn't like we're together or anything I was just trying to be nice but don't get used to that."

"Okay well see you around."

The next morning Rachel was gone early before she could say goodbye to anyone because Kurt also needed to go home for the holidays so he just gave her a ride.

Unfortunately she had no reason not to go to the glee club party now. As soon as she showed up, everyone's eyes were on her most of them giving her dirty looks.

"Where the hell were you yesterday?" Mercedes asked angrily.

"Probably making out with some guy she just met." Finn mumbled getting some laughs out of the majority of them.

Rachel for what seemed like the thousandth time that week hung her head in shame.

"Oh shut it soft serve, you're just jealous because you weren't getting any this weekend. Now keep your dumb ass comments to yourself because nobody wants to hear it!" Santana much to everyone's surprise snapped at Finn.

Rachel knowing an insult would soon be flung her way walked out to the hallway only to run into a hard firm chest.

"Oh sorry-. Sebastian?" Rachel said looking up.

"I never got to say good bye to you this morning and I figured this wasn't very much fun for you."

"Well thank you Sebastian, I actually have a present for you in my locker." Rachel said pointing to her locker that she began to open.

"Rachel you didn't have to."

"Yes I did, you've been surprisingly nice to me this week and I just wanted to say thanks." Rachel said handing him the present.

As he opened it he saw a picture of him and Rachel making funny faces at the camera at their table at the Lima Bean that they had taken a few days ago.

"I know it's kind of lame but I wasn't sure what to get you and-."

"I love it." Sebastian said cutting her off with a sly smirk.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hey look at that mistletoe." Sebastian pointed out looking over head.

With a giggle Rachel got on her tiptoes and gave him a light peck on the lips.

"Merry Christmas Sebastian."

"Happy Hanukkah Berry." Sebastian said using a real smile as he walked out.

"I saw that." Santana said stepping into sight.

"Oh Santana, look that was-."

"Freakishly adorable, are you two like together?"

"No he's just a good friend."

"Well looks like you could be something more." Santana said waggling her eyebrows.

"Santana why are you being nice to me?"

"Well hobbit, I realized something very painful yesterday. I don't actually hate you. Finn was talking about how he left you at the Christmas tree lot and everyone was like agreeing that he was some sort of god for doing that and I couldn't believe how stupid they were."

"Well thanks I guess, maybe it's for the best you told me about you and Finn."

"Berry sometime over break we should hang out. You're pretty cool and you so need to tell me about tall dark and wanky that just left."

"Will do thanks Santana."

Rachel was genuinely smiling now.

Best Christmas ever.

A/N: So what do you think? I know Santana and Rachel still hated eachother but I happen to really like the pezberry friendship. As well as Hummelberry but for now him and Sebastian should be enemies. Am I writing Sebastian well. Please tell me! Review! 


	3. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle

A/N: Thank you all for your encouragement it's amazing! I really hope you all are liking this story so far, because I know I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Just to warn you all there may be a bit of language in this chapter. Okay well this chapter is the Sue Sylvester Shuffle and the events in this are based very loosely off of the events in that. Review!

"So Berry you wanna tell me all about this hot piece of action you're getting now?" Santana asked curiously as her and Rachel sat down at a table near the wall.

"I'm not getting any action from him. He's just a friend. A really good friend."

"Oh yeah? How many times have you guys kissed?"

Santana was looking her square in the eye to detect if she was going to lie or not.

"Twice, but the one under the mistletoe really shouldn't count since it was barely even a kiss." Rachel pointed out trying to defend herself.

Santana just looked at her and raised her eyebrow. "What about the first kiss."

Rachel's face turned into a mad blush as she realized what she had to tell Santana now.

"That was the day I found out you had slept with Finn."

"Holy shit! Tall, dark and wanky is the guy you cheated on Finn with?" Santana screeched practically spitting her coffee out.

Rachel ashamed simply nodded her head.

"Rachel, I gotta say I'm actually kind of proud of myself. If I hadn't spilled the beans to you about me and finnocence, you never would have experienced what was undoubtedly the best make out session of your life."

"I'll admit it was good, but what I did was wrong."

"Yeah? Well you don't think he was in the wrong too? I mean he lied to you, and then he left you in a Christmas tree lot."

"Well maybe we made those mistakes so we can get stronger."

"Oh hell no Berry don't even go there. Don't even think about pining over Finn again. If you ask me you should do a duet with someone super hot and make Finnocence jealous."

"Okay well I might be able to convince Noah to do a duet with me." Rachel said shyly.

The next day she was at the Lima Bean planning out her and Puck's duet which Puck decided he would do nothing to help plan it.

"Fancy seeing you here." Sebastian smirked as he sat down next to her without as much as an invitation.

"Oh uh hi Sebastian, I'm actually kind of busy right now." Rachel said not even looking up from what she was doing.

"Well maybe I could be of some assistance. You know I'm very useful, in any location." Sebastian said suggestively whispering the last part in his ear.

"Actually I'm trying to plan out a duet right now. It has to be perfect."

"A duet? Who will you be singing a duet with?"

"Oh just this guy named Noah, I'm trying to arrange a duet for us for glee club next week. Our voices go together very well you know."

"You know Berry I'm deeply hurt that you would choose this Noah guy over myself."

"Look Sebastian I would love to sing a duet with you. Just not in public."

"I get it, you're scared that I'm going to totally outshine you when we sing and you don't want it to happen publicly. Totally understand."

"You think I'm scared? Rachel Berry doesn't get scared of singing duets, especially when she knows she will win."

"Then prove it." Sebastian challenged leaning forward.

"Look I don't want people to know about this thing with us. You're the competition."

"Right well unless you know something I don't there is no us." Sebastian said cockily.

Sebastian and Rachel had a small stare down which Sebastian was very much winning before she gave up and looked back down to her notes.

"Fine be at McKinley three o'clock sharp."

With that Sebastian stood up smirking and walked away. This was going to be good.

Throughout the week they practiced in secret, they practiced at her house, his dorm, basically anywhere that they wouldn't get caught.

After what seemed like an eternity the big day was finally here. Rachel knew that they weren't going to react well to her singing with a warbler and to make matters worse the football team was in here this week.

"Rachel did you and Puck have something prepared for us?" Mr. Shue asked trying to lighten up the mood of the not too happy glee club members and football players.

"What? We don't have anything prepared Berry just came up to me last week and asked to do a duet and I haven't heard anything about it since." Puck stated confusedly his eyes looking in Rachel's direction.

"Actually I do have a duet planned but it's with someone else. He's a friend of mine he goes to another school." Rachel said as she adjusted her hair nervously watching the doorway.

"Hold on a second Rachel has friends?" Quinn retorted back from her spot on the other side of the room getting most of the room laugh.

"Shut it Fabray, like you're so popular yourself. You've fallen from grace deal with it!" Santana had said defending Rachel and surprising everyone.

Nobody really knew that they had gotten closer so hearing Santana defend Rachel even though she was sitting right next to Quinn was quite the shock.

"Sorry I'm late Rachel traffic was really bad." Sebastian said sending her a wink as he sauntered into the room.

She expected some sort of outburst from the club when Sebastian entered and was surprised when there was none.

After a moment she finally figured it out. He wasn't wearing his Warblers uniform, he was wearing what she guessed were his everyday casual clothing.

"Uh no problem, Mr. Shue this is my friend Sebastian-." Rachel explained getting cut off by Mercedes.

"Sebastian? Why does that name sound so familiar?" Mercedes wondered aloud.

All of the New Directions gave Sebastian a curious and almost dirty look, like they knew there was something wrong with him being there but they couldn't quite figure out what.

"Alright well take the floor I guess." Mr. Shue said eyeing Sebastian wearily.

**Rachel: Lying here with you so close to me. It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe. Caught up in these moments caught up in your smile.**

Out of the corner of her eye she caught Sebastian smiling at her. Not his usual "meerkat" smirk, but an actual smile and she had to admit it was beautiful.

**Sebastian: Never opened up to anyone, so hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms.**

It was true Rachel probably knew more about him than his own mother did. After bonding these last few weeks something about her just made her seem safe and approachable to him.

**Both: But we don't need to rush this let's just take it slow.**

**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch of the fire burning so bright. No I don't wanna mess this thing up, no I don't wanna push too far.**

Upon learning that Sebastian wasn't gay her feelings for him had only heated up and expanded. Unfortunately she also knew the rude sarcastic side of Sebastian that could very well turn her down.

If that were to happen she knew she could say goodbye to this little friendship she had going with Sebastian and say hello to lonely nights in her bedroom with Funny Girl.

**So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight. **

They were extremely close to each other at this point. Practically on top of each other.

Sebastian could see the moronic frankenteen out of the corner of his eye and he looked like he was going to explode at any second.

A smirk was plastered on Sebastian's face once he realized that this was really meant to get to Finn.

He could definitely work with this.

**Rachel: I know that if we give this a little time, it will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find.**

**Sebastian: It's never felt so real**

**Rachel: No it's never felt so right**

**Both: Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch in the fire burning so bright. No I don't wanna mess this thing up no I don't wanna push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight.**

At the end of the song Sebastian held Rachel tightly against him as he leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips.

Somehow this one almost felt better than any of those other ones. This one was searing and passion filled.

As they pulled away they felt all eyes on them. Rachel looked around sheepishly before emitting a small smile the she tried to bite back.

"Why am I not surprised?" Finn mumbled from the back of the room just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Shut up Frumps, you're just jealous because you know that you will never have that kind of talent or be nearly as gorgeous as he is. So put a sock in it or else I assure you I will go all Lima Heights on you." Santana threatened as she stood up and pointed her finger at him.

"Since when do you defend her Santana? She's man-hands, the biggest loser in school. We should be teasing her mercilessly not defending her when somebody makes a very true and funny insult directed her way." Quinn spoke up from next to Santana clearly still upset from Santana ruining her jab at Rachel from earlier.

"You know you and man-boobs over there really are perfect for each other. You both think people worship you endlessly when really people only go along with what you say because they know if they don't they'll just get a slushy thrown their way."

The whole room including the jocks looked at Santana like she had three heads.

"Whatever Santana, you're clearly still jealous of me. Bottom line is Berry is a loser and all we're doing is putting her in her place. Which I'm sure Rachel understands since she never defends herself or contradicts us." Quinn sent a pointed look in Rachel's direction as if to say "I dare you to challenge me."

In the corner was Rachel standing there with her arms wrapped around looking as if she was about to cry.

"Come on Berry let's walk your friend out to his car." Santana grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her out of the room.

As soon as they got to the hallway, Santana pulled the now crying girl aside and began comforting her.

"You can go now tall, dark, and wanky. By the way the duet was awesome." Santana said barely looking at Sebastian.

"Excuse me but I believe I'm Rachel's friend too and I'm not leaving unless she tells me to got it airbags?" Sebastian stated in his protective manner.

Rachel looked at them both shocked. She hadn't known either of them were really her friends let alone both of them. She thought that at most they were just acquaintances.

"You wanna test me? Because let me tell you something, I am not someone you want to mess with!" Santana yelled as she stuck her finger in his face.

Sebastian smirked at her and pushed her finger down before walking over to Rachel.

"Look Rachel, those people in there, they don't know what the hell they're talking about. In fact I bet the snarky blonde cheerleader and the oversized zombie probably won't make it out of Lima. Our duet was all kinds awesome and you will probably be one of the only people to make something of yourself." Sebastian reassured moving some hair lightly out of her face.

"As much as it kills me to agree with him, he's right. Barbie doesn't know how to live not being on top and freaked out for the few months that she wasn't last year, and Finn well he's not exactly what I would call motivated. You are so talented and everyone only bags on you because they know that you can do the one thing that they can only dream of. Be successful." Santana said stepping forward.

"Thank you guys, both of you. Sebastian I'll talk to you later." Rachel nodded to the door signaling that she wanted to talk to Santana alone.

"Fine I'll see you around Berry nice to meet you too airbags. I look forward to another duet in the future but next time let me pick the song because that one was a little innocent and slow for my taste." Sebastian said with a wink as he walked down the hallway.

"Santana you really didn't have to do that. Do you know how much crap you're going to get from the rest of the cheerios and jocks for defending, well, man hands?" Rachel asked with a shy shrug.

"Well screw them! They aren't even strong enough to stand up to Coach Sylvester who wants to shoot Brittany out of a canon."

"Oh yeah I heard about that, what are you guys gonna do?"

"I don't know, but I really don't want to talk about that, c'mon berry let's just get back to glee club."

Glee club had taken an interesting turn of events that day.

Since the jocks that weren't in glee club had decided not to perform in the halftime show they weren't allowed to compete in the championship game.

The guys in glee club had been pretty excited about the girls little plan to play in the game and just lay there, Sebastian however not so much.

"You, are gonna play football? Berry don't say something like that until after I'm done eating wouldn't want to choke."

Rachel just glared at him, she knew she wasn't exactly the biggest girl, or the strongest for that matter but she liked to think that she was pretty tough when it came down to it.

"I'll have you know that I am probably the second toughest girl out of the people who will be playing." Rachel informed him in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Yeah and what does that say about your guys' glee club and football team?" Sebastian asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this clearly you don't care." Rachel sighed rubbing her temples.

"Because you love talking to me, and I look forward to watching you play by the way." Sebastian said with a wink.

"You want to see me play?"

"Don't flatter yourself, I also look forward to torturing lady Hummel while mercilessly flirting with Blaine. But be careful out there okay."

The rest of their conversation just kind of carried on with them arguing about some random thing.

The day of the game came very quickly from there.

Sebastian was waiting eagerly in the bleachers where much to his dismay he was sandwiched between Kurt and the end of the bleachers.

Kurt of course insisted on sitting next to Blaine, and Sebastian was miserable.

After a few minutes Kurt intensively turned to Sebastian with a small coy smile.

"Sebastian where were you the other day during Warbler rehearsal?"

Kurt had already known the answer to this of course as Mercedes had called and informed him of Sebastian and Rachel's performance.

"Lady Hummel I am fairly certain that is none of your business." Sebastian said not even looking at Kurt.

"It is my business when you're making out with my best friend at the end of a song. Now craigslist let me just tell you one thing, Rachel is an amazing girl, very talented. You are a rude, self obsessed bastard, who seems to live only to irritate me. You two most certainly don't match well, however I am not going to dictate my best friends' love life so if she really wants you I'm not going to stop her." Kurt explained as he began to ramble.

"Whoever said anything about us getting together? She's just a friend if that."

"I don't buy that, now drop this "player" act and make your move. Her and Finn are over and knowing those two it won't be long before they're back together."

Sebastian looked at him before emitting a loud sigh and conceding.

"Alright Hummel I'll play along, say I was into her how do I know she's into me?" Sebastian asked genuinely curious.

"You're kidding me right? Based on what Mercedes told me she looked at you with more passion than she ever did with Finn. Valentine's Day is coming up who knows what will happen."

Sebastian thought about it for a minute then scoffed and turned away from Kurt. For once in his life he was actually happy he had a conversation with Kurt but he wouldn't tell him that.

While he was deep in thought he saw four girls strutting out on to the football field.

It was easy to tell which one was Rachel; she was the one who was inches shorter than pretty much everyone out there.

_He had to admit she did look pretty cute. He felt a smile of adoration creep onto his face but quickly wiped it off once he realized what he was doing._

_Did I really just think that? Smythe knock it off you and Berry would never work out and you know it. No matter how adorable she is right now. _

_Stop thinking like that!_

Sebastian quickly ended his internal argument as he realized that was pretty much the equivalent to talking to yourself.

As the game progressed he was even more appalled with McKinley's athletic ability than he already was.

Seriously they were getting their asses kicked and badly.

He watched as they finally made a decent play but the ball fell right next to none other than Miss Rachel Berry.

He internally cursed himself as he knew she would pick up the ball and run with it just to prove a damn point. Damn her and her stubbornness.

Turned out he was right she took one look at the ball and grabbed it and shot up.

He was practically at the edge of his seat when she began running for the endzone.

She was almost there but before she could make it all the way she got sacked by someone who had to be double if not triple her body weight.

He paled as he saw her go down and not get up right away.

His eyes were on her intently as he watched that ex-boyfriend of hers practically hover over her and make sure she was okay.

After a moment or two she finally stood up.

Sebastian released a breath he didn't even realize he was holding as Kurt looked at him knowingly.

It finally came time for halftime and he had to admit their performance was pretty freaking awesome.

Although Sebastian would never say it out loud he was more than relieved when the girls didn't have to play anymore since the other football players were on the field again.

She looked up at him and gave a shy smile and a wave to which he responded with a wink and thumbs up.

"By the way Smythe if you ever hurt her I will personally come to your dorm and rip that meerkat smirk off your face myself." Kurt whispered darkly from next to Sebastian.

"As if, even if you were strong enough to do that kind of damage you wouldn't because doing something like that would definitely mess up your perfectly trimmed nails."

After the game was over he let Kurt ride back with Blaine and waited for Rachel.

"Hey, I'm surprised you actually came." Rachel said with a smile as she approached.

"What and miss Rachel berry play football wearing incredibly tight pants? Never." He said with his signature smirk.

Rachel blushed madly before asking the question she knew would soon be coming up.

"So I guess you saw my big fall, you were right I can't play football." Rachel said sending her glance downwards.

"Yeah I certainly did see it and you know what? You were great, I mean other than laying there for most of the game that one play was great, and had that big oaf ex-boyfriend of yours been doing his job you wouldn't have gotten sacked." Sebastian said the last part almost bitterly.

"Thank you." Rachel shyly replied.

For a few moments they stood there staring at each other their eyes never leaving contact.

"Plus those tight pants, I gotta say out of all of the people on the football field you probably wore them the best. Nice ass by the way."

Rachel blushed madly before beginning reprimanding him.

"Sebastian that was totally and completely-." Rachel's rant was cut off by Sebastian's lips tenderly being placed on her own.

Before she could continue to scold him he walked off with a wink and a small pat to her butt.

Out of all the football games she has ever attended that was undoubtedly her favorite.

A/N: Okay so that last part was extremely OOC for Sebastian I understand but I think he isn't all bad and does have a sweet side. The song used in this chapter was Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum. Anyway next chapter is the Valentine's day chapter. I'm not very proud of this chapter and a lot of events in this chapter were a bit of a stretch. Also if there are ANY couples you would like to see in this story I can write it. Okay well please leave a review, if I get ten reviews before the week is up I'll post the next chapter. Otherwise I'll just post it in a week. Thanks you guys are awesome!


	4. Silly Love Songs

A/N: You guys are so amazing! I love every single one of your guys' reviews! All of them make me smile and it really makes me keep writing. So this is obviously going to be the Valentine's Day chapter, and it won't exactly follow the shows storyline at all but I happen to like this version a little more. Pretty please review!

"I don't understand all of the hype with this holiday. I mean seriously a day a year where greeting card makers, and candy companies can feed off of the general public's stupidity and ignorance and make a lot of money doesn't seem romantic, it seems sleazy." Sebastian ranted to Rachel as they took their coffee and walked to their usual table.

Yeah they had a usual table now, they came to the Lima Bean almost every day together, it just sort of became a regular thing.

Rachel looked at him with her jaw dropped, and her eyes wide, clearly about to begin one of her famous rants.

"It's romantic for the couples, it's the day where people find new creative ways to say I love you, and where couples show each other just how much they appreciate each other. I happen to love the holiday." Rachel said matter-of-factly before taking another sip of her coffee.

Sebastian figured that Rachel was the type of girl who loved Valentine's Day. It just seemed so like her to love all of the cheesy greeting cards, and the disgusting candy hearts with sayings on them.

"Shouldn't couples do that kind of thing year round? I mean seriously if you really love someone being spontaneous should be a 24/7 thing, not a day once a year."

"Oh yeah? Have you ever actually had the pleasure of spending Valentines Day with the person you love?" Rachel looked him directly in the eye, secretly hoping the answer would be no.

She loved it how his eyes always challenged her own when she looked straight into those almond shaped emerald green eyes.

"Well considering the fact that I don't do serious relationships, no. But I have spent Valentine's Day harmlessly shacking up with someone I just met, which if you ask me is the best way to spend it." Sebastian smirked when he saw the look of horror on Rachel's face.

God he loved doing that to her.

"That is disgusting, how do you know you don't even like the holiday if you've never really celebrated it?"

"Please like you're one to talk, I bet you've never really celebrated it either. Excuse me if I'm wrong but frankenteen doesn't exactly strike me as the the "romantic" type, he seems more like the "buy you chocolates but then eat them himself type."

Sebastian really didn't like that Finn guy. He had never really met him, but from what he's seen of him he isn't impressed.

Seriously what kind of decent guy torments a girl in front of everyone. That seems more like something two girls who were in a fight with each other would do.

"Finn isn't that terrible, besides I wasn't with Finn on Valentine's Day last year, I was with this guy named Jesse. We didn't really do anything for Valentine's Day though, he didn't really like to take me out in public." Rachel said casually with a shrug.

He was almost surprised, she seemed totally okay with the fact that her ex had never taken her out in public when they were dating.

Licking his lips and leaning forward Sebastian began to lightly talk. "Well what do you say that you and I give Valentine's Day a try this year?"

"Li-like a date?" Rachel asked, her eyes wide.

"I thought I already told you, I don't like to put a label on things. All it will be is two extremely attractive people testing an extremely over-rated holiday. But if you would like to consider it a date then go for it." Sebastian explained reclining lazily in his chair.

Rachel bit her lip before smiling.

"Alright let's do it. It could be fun and it will just prove my point on how great Valentine's Day is."

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow before scoffing.

"Or it will prove my point and show how lame and overrated it is."

After having another unbelievably hot stare down for a minute they heard a loud voice coming their way.

"Could you two stop having incredibly hot eye sex for a minute? I have a brilliantly terrible idea." Santana exclaimed taking a seat at the table with what she would almost call a sadistic look in her eye.

Rachel blushed and cast her glance downwards as Sebastian internally groaned.

"Santana does this have anything to do with what happened today in glee club?" Rachel questioned sympathetically.

"Why what happened in glee club?" Sebastian appeared to not really care, I mean he wasn't actually supposed to like Santana but truth was he kind of cared about her.

Not like he may care about Rachel but in a friendly way.

"Not important." Santana quickly answered clearly not in the mood to discuss her waterworks from earlier. "What is important however is my awesome plan and how amazing it will feel to take down barbie and finnocence."

Rachel looked at her with squinted eyes and put a cautious tint in her voice.

"Santana, what exactly is your plan?"

Santana's eyes lit up and she began to answer. "Glad you should Berry, you just know that those two are hooking up. Well known fact is that around Valentine's Day every yer some horny freshman gets mono. All I have to do is kiss him then kiss Finn at his douche bag kissing booth." Santana rolled her eyes at the prospect of kissing Finn.

"Santana is it really our business? I mean sure I'm not Finn or Quinn's biggest fan but what they do is their business."

Just because she didn't want to stop Finn and Quinn doesn't mean she liked the idea of them together.

Not so much because she was jealous because, let's be honest these days the object her affection was a certain warbler named Sebastian.

It just kind of hurt that once again someone chose Quinn over herself.

"Berry you and I both know that it's a great idea. Besides Sam is a nice guy, Quinn is only going to break his heart and lead him on if we don't do something."

Rachel could tell that her friend wasn't doing this to help Sam but more for the torture of Finn and Quinn.

"Fine do whatever you want." Rachel said with a sigh before standing up and leaving.

"I happen to think it's a great idea." Sebastian said to Santana with a serious face.

"Thanks, so have you and Berry hooked up yet?" Santana asked randomly as she popped a piece of gum into her mouth and began chomping.

He shot her a sarcastic smirk before following in the direction Rachel had taken just moments ago.

The whole way home Rachel had a smile that extended all the way to her eyes.

She was going on a "date" with Sebastian!

She hadn't been this excited since last year when she first went out with Finn. What a disappointment that was.

She sprinted into her house and once she got to her room she eagerly called Kurt.

"I need your help. I want you to give me a makeover." Rachel reluctantly spit the words out knowing that this would either be really good or really bad.

"Yes, yes, yes! I have been waiting for this moment for as long as I can remember." Kurt squealed on the other end.

"What about last year when you dressed me up in that cat suit for Finn?" Rachel asked suspiciously.

"Uh diva let's not get into that right now." Kurt guiltily answered his face still in a bright smile.

"Okay well can you be here on Valentine's Day at say five o'clock?"

"Valentine's Day? Rachel that's tomorrow you should have given me more notice!" Kurt said panicking. Fumbling around with what sounded like a drawer could be heard on the other end.

"Well I didn't really have plans until a few minutes ago."

"What kind of plans? Ooh do you have a-? Wait a minute I just remembered I'm mad at you." Kurt sternly pouted.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Well first of all you've been interacting with the meerkat. Second of all you kissed him in the middle of glee club a few weeks ago and have said nothing to me about it and now you're going on a date with him."

Rachel let out a loud sigh. She hadn't even thought about how Kurt would take this.

"Kurt I'm really sorry if you want me to cancel-."

"Cancel? No way if you're on a date with him then that means Blaine isn't I'm all for it."

"Kurt it's not a date."

"Uh huh if you say so, I'll be at your house at four thirty I'm going to have to set some guidelines for you and your date so I'm going to need the extra half hour."

Rachel rolled her eyes before agreeing and hanging up.

The next day Kurt arrived at four thirty sharp, he wasn't kidding when he said that he had some guidelines for them.

The rules were:

-Going no further than second base.

-She was to tell him every detail of this little date

-No hickeys! (He didn't want any evidence telling him about the activity that had gone on.)

-Most importantly, she was to ask about his feelings for Blaine. (It was odd but she had gone behind his back)

Rachel chuckled and agreed although wasn't planning on following any of these rules.

By the time Kurt was done she had to admit she looked hot!

She wore a strapless red silky dress, that hugged her body and ended mid thigh. Her hair was cascading down her shoulders in loose curls.

While she finished applying her mascara the doorbell rang.

"I'll be getting that." Kurt announced as he ran down the stairs and opened the door with a small smirk on his face.

"Hello craigslist." Kurt greered with a sarcastic smile.

Sebastian looked at him with a confused look but quickly shook it off.

"Lady Hummel, I'm almost positive that you are not my date. I'm expecting an extremely attractive brunette, kinda short, nice legs. Not an awkward, pale, skinny boy who can't even come up with good insults. Craigslist seriously? What does that even mean?" Sebastian rhetorically asked as he walked into the house.

The dull expression that occupied his face was quickly replaced with wide eyes and a small smile as the brunette in question descended down the stairs.

"You look- just wow." Sebastian stuttered upon seeing Rachel.

Kurt off to the side giggled at the boys awe.

"Thanks so do you."

"Um here these are for you." Sebastian still stuttering said holding out red roses.

"Thank you they're beautiful."

The ride to the restaurant was filled with chatter about the events that had happened that day.

Sebastian scoffed at the news of Finn's kissing booth. Seriously who wants to kiss that?

Once they got to the restaurant Sebastian walked around to the other side and opened her door to help her out.

As soon as she was out of the car he laced his fingers with hers.

"Such a gentleman." Rachel complimented looking at him impressed.

"Well I mean it is Valentine's Day and it's so important to you, plus you've never actually had a good one so I want to do this right."

Rachel could feel the tears come to her eyes at his words. Nobody had ever been so sweet to her, who would have thought that Sebastian would be the one to?

"I knew you were a vegan so I picked this restaurant because I've heard they have good vegan dishes." Sebastian explained seeing her gaze over the menu.

"Actually this is my favorite restaurant. You picked well Mr. Smythe." Rachel smiled when she saw the look of relief on his face. He really was adorable.

"So tell me about this terrible boyfriend you had last year."

"Oh god Jesse? If you think Finn is bad you would be absolutely disgusted with Jesse. It wasn't really a relationship, it was more like a self obsessed diva dating me to get me closer to my mother who I just met last year. Only to have her leave me again and adopt Quinn's baby."

Sebastian could sense Rachel getting upset over this topic. "Hey if you don't want to talk about it that's okay. No tears on Valentine's Day right?"

"No, no it's fine. Anyways after he not so subtly introduced me to my mother, he left our glee club and him and his show choir threw eggs at me in a parking lot."

"He threw eggs at a vegan? What an asshole." Sebastian said mostly to himself.

"Language." Rachel reprimanded earning a smirk from Sebastian.

"Sorry Berry that's the best you're gonna get from me."

"Whatever, it's my turn to ask a question. Do you actually have a crush on Blaine?"

Sebastian started to laugh heartily before answering.

"While Blaine is a very attractive male, he isn't my type. I mainly just flirt with him to rile Hummel up. Considering that he was probably the one who told you to ask me I'm guessing that it works."

"So what exactly is your type?" Rachel asked amused.

"You know, cute, brunette, bossy, short, loud, and of course hot." He breathed out as he leaned over the table.

"I am not boss-." Before she could continue protesting his lips were on hers.

After a minute of kissing and getting many disapproving stares they pulled away.

"Oh uh this is for you." Sebastian said as he handed her a small box from his jacket pocket.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"But I wanted to."

As Rachel opened the black velvety box her eyes widened at the gift inside.

It was a diamond encrusted star pendant with an "R" in the middle.

"It may not be a very attractive piece of jewelry I just thought that it fit you so well."

"I love it."

Sebastian went around the table to put the necklace on her and shivered as he felt the warm sensation of her skin against his.

As soon as they payed for their meal and headed out they were once again walking hand in hand.

Still in a daze from the events of the night Rachel unfortunately didn't see the large puddle in front of her and stepped in it.

The muddy water splashed upward, consequently ruining her dress.

"Oh no!" Rachel exclaimed more upset that she had just ruined the night than the fact that her dress was ruined.

"I can take you home if you want."

"No, no just take me to McKinley really quickly it should still be open there is some Valentine's Day party going on."

Sebastian obeyed although he didn't understand why she would have clothes in her locker.

Clearly they didn't slushy people at Dalton.

As they walked to her locker she frowned as she saw Finn's kissing booth sign.

Before she could get to her locker she was stopped by a blonde boy approaching her. Sam.

"Uh hey Rachel I just wanted to say sorry for how Quinn's been treating you. I know it should be her to apologize but, you know I don't really think she means what she says. I think it has more to do with your mom adopting her baby."

Sebastian stood behind her semi confused as to who this was but didn't say anything.

Rachel looked at him sideways for a minute. Why would he apologize for Quinn?

Then it hit her, he didn't want everyone hating on Quinn. Her popularity is way too important to her.

"You really love Quinn don't you?" Rachel asked affectionately.

"Yeah, yeah I do."

Rachel sighed as she looked over at Finn's kissing booth.

A loud "room for one more customer!" from Finn could be heard over the crowd.

She knew what she should do. Damn her morals!

"I swear this means nothing." Rachel mumbled to Sebastian before strutting over to the kissing booth.

She shoved Quinn aside and pulled Finn in for a long kiss taking up as much time as she could.

As she pulled away she looked a dazed confused Finn in the eye.

"Hmm, not as good as I remember." Rachel then turned on her heel and began wiping at her lips.

Before she got all the way to Sebastian she walked up to Quinn.

"You'll thank me later." She said as she still wiped at her lips.

"I don't understand. Wh-what was that." Quinn asked pointing at the kissing booth.

"Sam loves you, don't ruin it with Finn. If you had kissed him over there you know you would have gone back for more."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Quinn you and I aren't so different we have the same problem we're just on different ends of it."

She walked back over to a confused yet amused Sebastian.

"You do realize you pretty much just payed for mono right?"

"Small price to pay to save two people in love."

Turns out it wasn't such a small price to pay. In fact having mono sucked.

"You don't have to take care of me you know? I mean I knew exactly what I was doing, besides shouldn't you be performing with the Warblers tonight?" Rachel asked Sebastian tiredly from her spot in bed.

"Ehh they won't miss me swaying behind Blaine, and just so you know I'm not doing this because I feel obligated, I want to."

"Aren't you afraid you'll get sick?" Rachel asked with what probably would have been concern lacing her voice had her head not been so fogged up.

Sebastian scoffed as he tucked her in some more. "Please, I'm like that Santana girl. I've had mono so many times that it kind of has lost it's effect."

Rachel let out a loud groan from bed, to which Sebastian chuckled.

"I remember my first time getting mono, it felt like the worst thing ever. I thought I was going to die."

Rachel tried to laugh but ended up moaning.

"I'm sorry I ruined Valentine's Day." Rachel apologized sounding almost half asleep

Sebastian sighed and walked over to the bed and took her hands in his.

"Are you serious? I had a great Valentine's Day, in fact I can't believe I'm about to say this but I can't wait until next year."

"Really?" Rachel croaked from bed.

"Yeah, plus the thought of frankenteen moaning in bed probably even sicker than you since he doesn't have anyone who knows the tricks to mono, is just the cherry on top." Sebastian said with his signature smirk.

After a moment of silence Rachel finally croaked up again.

"Sebastian do you think you could hold me?"

He didn't need to be asked twice. Without a word he was in bed next to her his arms laced around her waist.

"Are we like together?" Rachel tiredly asked out of the blue.

Sebastian thought for a moment. Oh god he wanted to be. But soon realized she was in no mind state to be talking about it.

"Let's talk about that when you can form more than two complete sentences okay?"

Rachel silently nodded. "Thank you Sebastian."

"It's my pleasure."

A/N: Okay so the events in this chapter are even more of a stretch than last chapter. But I thought it was cute and you guys deserved it for being such awesome readers! Thank you so much! Please review, I'm going to start writing the next chapter tomorrow and if I'm in a good mood I'll post the next chapter early. More reviews = good mood. Anyways thank you for the support so far!


	5. Comeback

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all of the reviews they mean a lot to me! So for purposes of this story would you guys like Quinn to be portrayed as a nice character or not, because honestly my opinion of her changes daily. So there is a lot of Sebtana in this chapter just so you know. If you guys have any ideas or anything you would like to have happen, let me know and I will give you full credit for it. Alright my lovelies things are about to get interesting, hope you like it! Review!

It had been almost two weeks since Valentine's Day and Sebastian and Rachel hadn't even seen each other since he took care of her that first day she had mono.

She had insisted that he not waste his time nursing her back to health, since she had after all had known exactly what she was doing.

So he didn't, he had instantly regretted it when it had been a week and he hadn't heard from her. Now they were going on two weeks and still, nothing.

He had even called her and texted her what seemed like a million times.

So here he sat at his and Rachel's table cooly drinking his coffee alone, while every few seconds painfully looking at the empty seat next to him that should have been occupied by the loud brunette that he loved to irritate oh-so-much.

He knew that he was just getting pathetic now.

He had other friends! He had other friends right?

Well there were the Warblers.

But he didn't really consider them friends since he was sure about ninety percent of them wanted to punch him in the face due to his witty yet insulting sarcasm.

How about...

Damn he really didn't have any friends!

He was silently pleading with himself to find somebody as he scrolled through the contacts on his phone.

He had close to one-hundred contacts, unfortunately about ninety of them were people he had hooked up with, and frankly every single one of those people disgusted him.

He briefly smiled as his thumb reached The contact labeled "Rach". He wiped the smile off of his face and shook his head when he realized that he was simply just smiling at the name.

When he had reached the end of his contacts the last name read 'Satan'.

He really wasn't sure why he had Santana's number. I mean they weren't really friends, they only knew each other because they both had a strangely large liking for a certain petite brunette.

What the hell, he thought to himself as he hit the dial button next to said contact.

After a few rings a groggy, raspy voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Rise and shine Satan." Sebastian said with a smirk on the other end.

"Who the hell is this?"

"You really don't recognize my voice?" Sebastian asked with mock sadness.

After a moment of silence Santana sighed in annoyance.

"Meerkat what do you want at this ungodly hour of the morning?"

"Um first of all it's noon. Second of all I thought that maybe we could hang out or something." Sebastian said awkwardly.

Was he really asking Santana to hang out? Oh dear god he had hit rock bottom.

"Hang out? Like together? Is Berry going to be there or something?"

"No I just thought that we could hang out, unless of course you're afraid I'll intimidate you with my sexiness and you wont be able to keep your hands off."

Santana made an audible scoff into the phone, before continuing.

"Please, the only thing about you that may intimidate me is the fact that you can hit even higher notes than I can. As for hanging out with you, sure I guess I don't really have anything better to do. Meet me at the mall in like an hour."

With that Santana hung up.

Sebastian wasn't too sure why he hadn't just decided to hang out by himself today but something told him, that he would enjoy today.

An hour later he met up with Santana and it wasn't long before they had started arguing.

"I am not going into Victoria's Secret with you." Sebastian said planting his feet to the ground so she couldn't pull him in with her.

"Why not? Isn't it like every guys' dream to have an excuse to go into Victoria's Secret and get to shamelessly stare at the posters?"

"Yeah guys with absolutely no pride maybe. Besides if I go in with you we'll look like a couple and then I will seem unapproachable by the other hot single ladies that lurk the mall." Sebastian informed as he winked at a woman who passed by.

"Oh please, don't even pretend that you don't have your hooks planted in Berry." Santana rolled her eyes at the boy in denial.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Me and Rachel are friends and nothing more."

"Is that why you took her on a date on Valentine's Day?"

"Of course she told you about that." Sebastian said to himself as he rolled his eyes.

"From the sounds of it she is pretty into you also. God, you should have heard the way she squealed at every little detail. From how you took her hand as you guys walked inside. To the necklace you gave her. Oh it was all so romantic." Santana said putting her voice at a higher pitch to imitate Rachel.

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow and put his smirk on. "She really said that?"

"Yep and she also-." Santana got cut off by a guy passing by slapping her ass.

"Um excuse you asshole but I'm only for show, not to touch." She sneered at the culprit.

"I've gotta say, I'm a little surprised. I would have thought that you would have flirted back or something. I mean he was quite appealing if I do say so myself."

Santana crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Well than you can have him, he isn't my type anyways."

"And your type would be?"

"None of your business. Now let's just get back to why we were here in the first place."

"Right for you to drag me into some girly ass store. Can't you just wait until you're here with Rachel or Brittany?"

"Rachel won't be able to go anywhere for who knows how long since she ruined my plan to take Barbie down, and Brittany and I aren't exactly talking right now."

"Why is that?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions."

"Is it because she's with Artie?"

"Again with the questions! Why the hell would her being with stubbles bother me?"

"Because you want to be in Artie's place, and before you say I'm wrong or ask how I know, just to inform you I have an excellent gaydar." Sebastian said not with a smirk or any hint of sarcasm.

Before Santana could contradict that a high pitched squealing interrupted them.

"Fancy seeing you two here." There she was, the perky adorable brunette that he had missed so much.

"Hey dwarf you're alive." Santana said in a joking way as she pulled the small girl in for a hug.

Sebastian just stood there silently smiling at the smaller girl.

"Yes, after two weeks of almost non-stop sleeping, and a rigorous medication regimen I am cured." Rachel informed with a bow.

"Well since meerkat over here won't go into Victoria's Secret with me will you?"

Rachel's face wrinkled up in disgust.

"Ugh, no way! Do you know how many middle aged perverted freaks hang out in there so they can ogle at the pictures on the walls, and stare longingly at the undergarments wishing that they had someone that they could take them off of?"

"Fine then I'll do it myself, just wait here then." Santana said with a roll of her eyes.

"So I'm assuming you feel better?" Sebastian asked still a bit concerned for the smaller girl. (Though he would never admit it.)

"Yes much better thank you. Oh and I also wanted to uthank you for helping me on that first day it meant a lot to me."

"You know I would have helped those other days too, didn't you get my texts?"

"Oh I actually didn't get a lot of texts. At first I read them but then it just turned into Finn sending me about a thousand texts begging to talk about the kiss." Rachel said with air quotes on "the kiss".

Sebastian's fists subtly clenched.

"So what did you say?" Sebastian asked attempting to show no emotion what-so-ever.

"I told him that, I need to be by myself for awhile. I mean seriously a large portion of my high school career has been spent pining over Finn Hudson." Rachel said exasperatedly throwing her hands in the air.

Sebastian knew that this conversation was not going in the desired direction so he was going to have to be more forward about it.

"Rach, I'm just going to cut to the chase here, because I don't want Santana hearing this. I know I'm not good with emotions or any of that shit, but I just need to know, do we have something going here?" Sebastian asked his eyes boring into hers pleading for an answer.

Rachel bit her lip, appearing to be deep in thought, almost nervous.

"Sebastian, here's the thing. I really like you, and yes you're very attractive, but I don't think I should be in a relationship right now."

Sebastian didn't let his disappointment show on his face he kept a neutral expression as he asked the next question.

"So where does that put us?"

"I-I don't know. To be honest I wasn't aware that there was an "us". All I know is that I haven't been single for so long that all everyone thinks of me as is Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson's loser girlfriend. It won't be any different with you. Sure I'll still be a loser if I'm alone but maybe I'll be able to make something of myself."

"You aren't a loser." Sebastian said firmly, dropping any snarky tone he may have had.

Rachel looked at him with a sad smile before responding.

"Well I need to prove that to myself. I'm not saying that we'll never happen, just not now, and I need you to respect that Sebastian."

Sebastian plastered his smirk on his face, in an attempt to hide his disappointment. (He did just say that he was no good with emotions!)

"Berry whoever said that I wanted a relationship. I just wanted to see where you stood on the matter, because I didn't want to break your heart."

Sebastian could have sworn his heart broke then and there as her sad smile, curved into a frown, a pitiful frown nonetheless .

"Sebastian-." Yeah he could read her like a book but she could definitely do the same for him, and right now he was hurt.

"No, really I don't want a relationship. Now come on Berry let's go see what's taking Satan so long." Sebastian said as he reluctantly descended for the entrance of Victoria's Secret.

The next few days had been hell for Rachel and most likely Sebastian too.

She had gone to the Lima Bean every day waiting for him at their table, only for him to not show up.

Of course she wanted to be with Sebastian! She was practically in love with him for crying out loud.

But to be honest she was enjoying being single. It was so freeing, and there was nothing holding her down. Of course she would eventually want to be with Sebastian, just not at that very moment.

Enough was enough dammit! She didn't do anything wrong, he was going to talk to her if it was the last thing she did.

She settled on a text message since she was fairly certain he wouldn't actually answer his phone if she called.

_R- Hi_

_S- Hey_

_R- Why have you been avoiding me lately?_

_S- I haven't I'm just enjoying "being single"_

_Okay that hurt, did he really have to mock her through text._

_R- I miss you. Can you meet me at the Lima Bean I'm sorta lonely here by myself._

_S- Can't I'm about to hookup. Talk to you later Berry._

Okay now she was mad. Was he really about to hook up with some random skank just days after he asked her to be in a relationship with her?

She had one more person to contact, but this time she would actually call.

"Hello?"

"Santana, I-I need to talk to you. Can you meet me at my house?" Rachel asked the other girl, while tears steadily fell from her eyes.

"Berry are you okay? Do I have to kick someone's ass?" Santana asked letting her concern show through.

"Just please come over." The shorter girl sobbed through the phone.

In a matter of moments Santana was at her house and Rachel was crying into her shoulder.

If you had told Santana at the beginning of last year, that she would be best friends with Berry and take every chance to destroy Quinn that she got, she most likely would have thrown you into a locker.

"I think I really messed up Santana. H-he hates me!" Rachel exclaimed, it being muffled by Santana's jacket.

"Okay Berry that's enough. He doesn't hate you, this is just his first rejection. He's never had any sort of relationship before. What did you do when Hudson rejected you the first time last year?" Santana asked as she pried the smaller girl from her lap and took a hold of her shoulders.

"I went to Puck." Rachel answered sniffling.

"So what do you think he's doing? Rachel he wants you, and he probably just poured his heart out to you more than he's ever done to anybody."

Rachel shook out of Santana's grasp before standing up and beginning to pace.

"That's the thing, I want him too. So badly, but I need to do something great that I can be proud of. I just don't know what."

Santana sighed and shrugged. "How could you both get your feelings out and known for Sebastian and also be proud of yourself?"

Rachel was about to mindlessly shrug before she stopped dead in her tracks.

"I'll write a song!" Rachel said with excitement evident in her voice.

Santana pondered the idea for a moment before a sly smile crept onto her face.

"That's not a bad idea Berry. But have it approved by yours truly before I'll let you sing it to him." Santana said proudly clapping her hand on the other girls shoulder.

As all of this was decided as Sebastian just lay on his bed thinking. Thinking harder than he ever had before.

Why did he have to be such an ass?

Of course he wasn't hooking up with anybody, how could he when he couldn't get 'her' out of his head?

No he wasn't mad at her. Of course he wasn't, humiliated was more like it.

For all he knows, she has no feelings for him whatsoever and is just waiting for frankenteen to get his head out of his ass.

A knocking on his dorm room door brought him out of his thought.

He rubbed his temples as he got up to answer the door.

He wouldn't have answered it if he had known who it was, he just assumed it was Nick or Jeff.

Not the person that as Santana liked to call her "Barbie".

"Um can I help you?" Sebastian asked being as rude as he possibly could. He didn't even use this tone with Hummel, but he had heard what this bitch called Rachel that day in their choir room.

"Actually it's what I can do for you. You see I want to be prom queen, and I more than likely will be. I just need that extra security. What's a more perfect way than having an extremely attractive running mate?" Quinn asked with a sweetly sinister smile.

Sebastian looked at her with an amused expression. She couldn't possibly be asking him to run with her could she?

"And this has to do with me because?"

Quinn took another step in and put her hand on his shoulder that he gingerly removed.

"Okay well you see, you're gorgeous the perfect running mate actually, even though you don't go to McKinley you could be a write in vote."

Sebastian gave a cocky smirk, he knew he was attractive, but he was also an ass. Now the only question was, should he be nice to her or not.

He was going to go with not.

"Not that I'm going to accept but, what exactly is in it for me?"

Quinn scoffed and crossed her arms. "Oh please it's a well known fact that manhand-I mean Rachel wants everything I have. If I have you, or at least appear to, then she's yours."

Yep he was going to have to be an ass.

"You know for such a pretty girl you really, are a bitch. Why don't you leave, and I'll tell you I'll think about it when in reality I won't." Sebastian said without a trace of a smile on his face.

Quinn smiled her HBIC smile before turning on her heel.

"I have a feeling that you'll be going with me. Whether you like it or not."

"Doubtful." He muttered before closing the door on her face.

Moments later he found himself thinking again and the disturbing thing was he was thinking about prom.

He didn't see himself there with the barbie from hell though. He was there with a short brunette who loved to laugh. She would constantly reprimand him for being inappropriate or using foul language. It sounded perfect.

Yeah he wants to go prom, since the small brunette walked into his life he's finding himself wanting to do a lot of things he never would have done before.

Such as Valentine's Day, he wouldn't admit this to anybody other than Rachel but, he really did enjoy it.

Maybe that blonde girl was right, could playing dirty possibly get him somewhere?

Not wanting to make a mistake he had to talk to one last person. The person who knew him best.

He picked up his phone and dialed the number that he now knew by heart.

"Hi." He was shocked that all he got was a simple 'hi' said in a tiny voice.

"Um hey Berry I just-I wanted to apologize."

"You apologize? Wow what a surprise."

"Haha very funny, now let me get to saying what I need to say. I'm sorry I was immature and began ignoring you and saying some things I shouldn't have said." He choked out awkwardly, he thought he was doing pretty well considering this was his first apology, since as long as he can remember.

"Well since you took it upon yourself to call and fix your mistake, you're forgiven. Anything else?"

"Actually I also wanted to know if we could still hang out sometime. You know enjoy being single together." He said in a mocking tone.

Rachel let out a small chuckle. "Of course Sebastian, but just know that I don't think I'll be single for too much longer."

A large genuine smile spread across Sebastian's face. That's all he needed to hear.

"See you around Berry."

As he hung up the phone he wondered what she meant by I won't be single for long.

Whatever it meant he took it as a good thing.

Being with Rachel, just felt so right.

Hell he would even go as far as to say that he Sebastian Smythe the witty, attractive, cunning boy who swore he would never be someone's boyfriend was falling in love.

And it scared the shit out of him.

A/N: So this chapter was pretty bad, I know. It had absolutely nothing to do with the episode comeback other than Rachel beginning to write a song. Next chapter will be much more on track with the episode I promise. It is after all Rachel Berry's house party train wreck extravaganza. I have next chapter about half way done, so if you would like it updated before next weekend give me a review and once I hit ten I'll update. Thanks you guys! Review!


	6. Blame It On The Alcohol

A/N: Thank you so much for all of the support! Every review makes me smile and I love knowing that you guys are actually enjoying what I'm writing! This chapter was very fun to write as it is the "Rachel Berry house party train wreck extravaganza." Also I promise Smytheberry will happen soon I do have plans for it. Okay well please review and if I hit ten before the weeks up I'll update then otherwise ill just update next weekend. Review!

Sebastian would never ever admit it but his favorite time of the day was definitely his and Rachel's little meetings at the Lima Bean.

Just him and Rachel.

So when he saw her and some ass with a mohawk arguing at their table he was a little pissed.

Correction he was very pissed.

"Forget it Noah, I am not having a party just because my dads are out of town!" Rachel frustratedly scolded the boy with the Mohawk.

Sebastian eyed her and questioned with his eyes whether or not it was safe to enter.

"Come on Berry, live a little! You have the perfect house for it, plus you've never even been to a party let alone wasted, what better time than now." Puck urged the smaller girl lazily wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"The answer is still no!" Rachel sighed crossing her arms.

Sebastian couldn't tell if something was going on romantically between the two but he had to intervene either way.

"It's probably best you don't have a party, I mean you would be drunk after like one sip and you're scary enough sober." Sebastian informed snarkily as he pulled a chair over since his spot was currently being occupied.

Puck looked at the other boy with an amused smirk and a raised eyebrow. What the hell was he doing?

Rachel let out an offended scoff before looking Sebastian directly in the eye.

"I'll have you know that I am perfectly capable of controlling how much I drink and for your information it would take more than one sip for me to be drunk." Rachel stated very matter of factly.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Sebastian challenged, seeing the boy with the Mohawk get very excited out of the corner of his eye.

"Fine I will. Looks like I'm having a party. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go make some calls." Rachel said somewhat nervously as she left the table.

"Impressive, not many people could have pulled that off." Puck complimented leaning back lazily in his chair.

Sebastian eyed him up and down and determined him not to be a threat. For now.

"Well annoying the hell out of Berry is my specialty. Sebastian." He introduced sticking his hand out to be shaken.

Puck looked at the hand for a moment before returning the gesture.

"Puck, no matter how much Rachel tells you it's Noah. So is there something going on here between you two." Puck asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, we're just friends. I'm mainly here to keep her from getting back together with giagantor though. Is he always that big of a moron?" Sebastian questioned receiving a chuckle from the other boy.

"Yep that would be the very limited wit that comes from Finnessa. Well I should probably get going, see you at Berry's party." Puck gave a brief goodbye with a nod of his head and left.

Well he seemed...nice?

As the days passed Rachel made very little amount of plans for her party.

How did you even plan a party like this?

Rachel sighed frustratedly at her notebook before her head shot up at her bedroom door swinging open.

"Santana? What are you doing here?" Rachel confusedly questioned with a smile, setting her previous plans aside.

"Auntie Tana is here upon Kurt's request, also to make sure that your party won't totally suck. No offense but you're a first time party goer."

"Why did Kurt send you?" Rachel asked nervously. If it was Kurt that couldn't mean anything good.

"He wanted me to examine the outfit that you're planning on wearing to your party, and now that I'm here I'm thinking that's not such a bad idea." Santana mumbled the last part to herself as she took in her pink and green surroundings.

Rachel plastered a large smile on her face bouncing up excitedly from her bed. "Well I was thinking of wearing this adorable green dress I got last year, it's pretty perfect if I do say so myself."

Rachel proudly took out a very long and ruffly green and white dress.

"Yeah well you're the only one. Berry that looks like my grandma's nightgown. Now if you are gonna impress tall, dark and wanky you're gonna need something hot, short and tight. Luckily you have the body to pull it off."

Santana began rummaging through her closet not having any luck as she shoved through mountains of animal sweaters and, plaid skirts.

"Are you sure? I mean if you hadn't noticed my body isn't exactly like yours, or Quinn's for that matter."

Santana turned on her heel and looked at her incredulously. "You have got to be kidding me. Berry just because you don't dress like it doesn't mean you aren't hot. Quinn wishes she had your body sadly for her though she doesn't. Now if we're done with the self hatred I think I've found the perfect thing."

Behind her back Santana pulled out a short, purple dress that left little to the imagination.

"I didn't even know I owned that." Rachel said mostly to herself as she took the item from Santana's hands.

"You don't, I do. I was afraid that my suspicions about your closet would be proven correct so I brought a little something from my own closet."

Rachel gave her friend one of her mega watt smile before tackling her with a hug.

"Thank you Santana." Rachel said simply as she hugged the other girl.

"Just don't look into it too much ok Berry? I don't do gestures like this often." Santana warned prying the smaller girl off of her.  
"Now let's get to work on that party of yours."

Santana and Rachel's hard work had really payed off.

Rachel's basement looked great, it was expertly decorated courtesy of Rachel, with mountains of alcohol dawning the middle of her basement, courtesy of Santana.

Much to Rachel's surprise Puck and Sebastian showed up at almost the exact same time.

"Damn Berry you look hot! I'm gonna have to keep Finnessa away from you tonight, his head might explode if he has to keep his dirty thoughts to himself all night." Puck whistled pulling the smaller girl into a hug as she playfully rolled her eyes and giggled.

"I gotta agree with Puck, you look hot. In fact if we weren't just friends and nothing more I would take you into that closet and have my way with you." Sebastian hotly whispered into Rachel's ear causing her to shiver. The man was torturing her!

The party went on smoothly as her basement steadily filled up with members of the New Directions, plus Kurt and Blaine.

Sebastian lost count of just how many drinks she had, had. The pink ones seemed to be her favorite though.

He decided to sacrifice his fun and not drink to make sure she didn't do anything too stupid her first time being wasted.

It was almost more fun this way anyways, he got to watch as everyone else made complete and total idiots of themselves. Well excluding Finn and Kurt since they were designated drivers or something.

He was taken out if thought as a small, brown haired, hysterically giggling girl crashed into him.

"Ooh Sebby? When did you get here?" Rachel asked slurring her words as she felt up and down his chest as if to make sure all of him was there.

Oh dear god she was adorable. Sebastian silently thought to himself as she clung to him.

"I've been here the whole time." Sebastian answered chuckling as Rachel continued to feel him up.

"Are you sure?" Rachel questioned cluelessly, although she seemed to have forgotten what they were talking about in the first place.

"Yes."

Rachel seemed to just float off of him and into the middle of the basement. "Hey everyone let's play spin the bottle!" Rachel shouted slurring every word, seeming to get every person overly excited about it.

Well other than Kurt who mumbled a "dear god no."

About ten minutes later everyone was arranged in a sloppy circle spinning the bottle.

The bottle had already landed on some interesting combinations.

Such as Mercedes and Brittany, or Artie and Finn. Unfortunately since it landed on Finn he got to spin the bottle next, and it couldn't have landed on a worse person. Sebastian.

Sebastian had no problem with kissing guys honestly, sometimes he found it better than kissing girls.

But there was no way in hell that he was kissing gigantor, especially sober.

And judging by the dirty look Sebastian was receiving from Finn he felt the same way.

He could just tilt the bottle slightly so it was pointing to the person on his left but that would be Rachel. And to his right was Santana. Well wouldn't that be interesting.

Finntana, ugh even that sounded bad. Based on the look Santana was giving him he would not make it out alive if he tilted it her way.

Dammit, he had no choice, there was no way in hell he could kiss this guy. With one swift motion he repositioned the bottle so it was pointing towards the small, loud brunette girl on his left.

He almost began growling the second he saw Finn perk up.

Even wasted off her ass Rachel knew this was wrong and just disgusting,

But she really didn't have an option, so without a second thought she leaned in and pressed her lips against the tall boys.

It was sloppy, gross and just unpleasant all around, and it unfortunately lasted for several uncomfortable seconds.

"Ooh it's my turn!" Rachel exclaimed happily as she twisted the bottle.

A part of Sebastian wanted it to land on him, no luck. It landed on Blaine. Blaine of all people.

He turned his head to where Kurt was and he was giving him a look that said "End this or I will end you!"

Sebastian couldn't agree more, without thinking he leaped in between Blaine and Rachel and shoved the curly haired boy out of the way as his lips crashed against Rachel's.

It was perfect, all kinds of magical and all of the other people were way too drunk to even realize that he totally just cheated.

As they pulled away Rachel leaned into his ear.  
"Carry me to my room." She whispered softly, and sensually.

He didn't need to be told twice.

The moment he dropped her on her bed things began to heat up. Their tongues were everywhere same with their hands. Sebastian felt Rachel run her hands up his shirt and knew exactly what direction this was going in.

God he wanted it and it would be amazing, but this was her first time. She would regret this forever if he didn't put a stop to it.

She would want to be able to at least remember her first time, not vaguely remember getting wasted and wake up naked and bed with him.

Dammit he was really about to stop this.

"Rach, we need to stop." Sebastian whispered gently pushing her off if him.

"D-did I do something wrong?" She asked sadly tilting her head to the side.

"No, no that was so good and it would have gotten even better. I just can't let you do this. You'll regret it and I know you're just going to forget all of this tomorrow."

"I could never regret it Sebastian. God I love you."

Holy shit! Did she just say what he thinks she just said?

Wasn't alcohol supposed to be some kind of truth serum or something?

What was he supposed to say to that?

"I love you too." Okay well that works too.

Without another word, Rachel pulled him down snuggled up to his side.

This was perfect, absolutely amazing.

Too bad she wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow. They would be right back to where they started just a few days ago.

Sebastian sighed to himself as he thought about it all. Never had he been in this position, the one waiting and practically begging the person he wants to be with to love him.

The funny thing was, if anything she said while drunk was true then maybe he wasn't too far from getting exactly what he wanted.

He sat there thinking was Quinn's offer really that crazy? I mean the crazy little bitch did have a point, jealousy was a very powerful thing and if Rachel had any feelings for him she would most likely want to take action of some kind.

Then again, doing this could push her away even more. It was just a guess but he had a feeling that going to prom with the girl that makes her life a living hell wouldn't go very far with her.

All he really wanted was her, and just being with her right now his arms wrapped tightly around her told him he was making the right choice by not betraying her.

Huh well this was new, normally he didn't give a damn about anybody else' feelings, he would most likely do whatever would benefit himself the most not what would be best for a girl that he met a mere three months ago.

God now his head was starting to hurt. He never was very good with feelings.

Sighing he buried the side of his head in Rachel's pillow and pulled her closer. This was the best he was going to get for a while.

Morning came much too soon. Rachel had awoke with the worst headache she had ever had in her life. It also appeared as if someone's arms were around her?

Oh god please don't let them be Finn's. She silently pleaded with herself.

Turning her head around she smiled when she was greeted to a pair of stunning green eyes and by far the cutest smile she had ever seen smiling back at her.

"Morning princess, sleep well?" Okay so maybe that was a little snarky but he had to have his fun right?

"My head is throbbing." Rachel groaned, slightly pulling out of Sebastian's grasp.

"Well that could have something to do with the half dozen little pink drinks you had last night but I'm just guessing here." Sebastian informed with a snarky shrug.

Rachel sat up and turned to look at him with a sarcastic smile before her face fell into a frown.

"Hey Sebastian, I didn't do anything too stupid last night did I. O-or we didn't do anything either right?" Rachel asked nervously.

No nothing much we just confessed our love for each other and you almost lost your virginity but other than that pretty ordinary. Yeah like he was gonna tell her that.

"Uh no, but you did say some pretty funny things, and as for us we didn't get any farther than making out. I wouldn't let you do anything that meant so much to you, only for you not to remember it the next day." Sebastian reassured dropping his snarky attitude for a moment.

Rachel gave him a small sweet smile.

That one little smile held so much he didn't know about. It held adoration, warmth, and a strangely large amount of love.

Love? Huh what do you know she loves Sebastian Smythe.

"So what are your plans for the day Berry?"

"Ugh I have to go into glee club today. We're performing at the assembly tomorrow." Rachel moaned as if she had just remembered this.

"Oh the joys of a hangover. Well I should probably get going, see you around Berry." Sebastian gave her a wink before heading towards the door.

"Wait a second, just out if curiosity what stupidly funny things did I say exactly?" Rachel asked meekly.

He gave her his knee weakening smirk before replying. "Wouldn't you like to know." Oh yeah he could torture her with this for a while.

"Sebastian come on please!"

"Sorry I have to get going have fun dealing with your hangover wonder woman." Sebastian smirked to himself as he heard her yell at him to come back and explain what "wonder woman" meant.

The next day came faster than expected, before he knew it he was making his way towards McKinley High School's auditorium eager to see the small brunette perform.

He really did hate public schools, they always felt so... dirty. He didn't just hate them for the heck of it though, believe it or not he himself once went to a public school.

What a horror story that was.

He was quickly brought out of his cringing at the memory and turned his attention to the stage.

"Please welcome the New Directions performing a number by rapper Ke-$-ha."

God this principal was a joke.

He was disappointed to say the least when he realized Rachel would not have a solo in this song, but he did have to admit they were pretty good, and Rachel just looked adorable dancing around up there.

Rachel and the tall blonde who was singing the solo appeared to be arguing about something but soon figured out what once the music stopped and Rachel was covered in vomit.

"Ugh!" Rachel let out a small squeal before exiting the stage.

Well his reason for being here had left so he naturally did as well.

He was just fast enough to run into her in the hallway.

"Need some help?"

"Sebastian what are you doing here? This is the last place I'd expect you on a school day." Rachel asked her face still wrinkled up in disgust by the smell as she approached the taller boy.

"Well I wanted to see you guys perform see if the New Directions still had it. Although I wasn't expecting that nauseating turn of events."

"Yeah neither was I, now if you'll excuse me I should go get cleaned up."

"Here let me help you." Sebastian began following her into the girls bathroom.

"What are you doing? Sebastian this is the girls bathroom."

"Your point? After that performance everyone will be trying to get out of this hell hole not all pooling together in the bathroom."

"Okay so how do you suggest I clean myself? I don't have any spare clothes left in my locker, and I can't wear these."

Sebastian thought for a moment before removing his lacrosse sweatshirt, leaving him in just his undershirt.

"Here take this, just make sure you have all of the vomit off before you put it on okay?" Sebastian said with a chuckle before handing the sweatshirt to her.

"Thanks." Rachel said simply before she began cleaning the slimy chunks out of her hair.

"Anytime Berry."

"So you never did tell me what I did that was so funny."

Sebastian chuckled to himself. "Oh nothing much, you just felt me up a few times, wonder woman." Sebastian ended with a wink.

"Wait wonder woman? Why are you calling me that?"

"Oh no reason, no reason at all. Just that you may have stood on the table and made super hero poses for about thirty minutes last night."

Rachel's eyes widened as wide as beach balls. "A-are you serious?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Maybe, or maybe I'm just full of crap." His face spread into a smirk.

"Sebastian..." Rachel said warningly.

"Well this was fun see you later Berry." Sebastian made a clicking noise with his tongue and left.

Something about him was so infuriating, and hot. Yet he did have a sweet side, case in point the sweatshirt he just loaned her.

She brought it up to her nose, it even smelled like him. It was uniquely him and there was really no way to describe it other than it smelled like Sebastian.

As far as she was concerned that was the best smell in the world.

A/N: I apologize that this chapter was a bit all over the place. I love all of the support you guys give me and please keep it coming. Next chapter will most likely have very little to do with the actual plot of the episode but there will be Smytheberry. Okay well remember ten reviews and I'll update that day. Review please!  



	7. Sexy

A/N: Wow I'm already on the seventh chapter! This story is going by so fast! Anyways I want to thank you all for your support and reviewing. But seriously if you reviewed I absolutely love you! Just a warning this chapter has literally nothing to do with the actual episode and you may hate me... Okay well here it is and remember if I get ten reviews before the weekend I'll update early, and believe next chapter is a very good one if you know what I mean. Review!

Why did she even bother? Everyone in here hated her for the most part so what was the point in even trying to be a "team player."

She had a grand total of one friend in glee club with her since Kurt left and it seemed like Quinn was even more hell bent on making her life a living nightmare than usual.

"Okay everyone take your seats we have a lot of work to do today to prepare for regionals, but before we can get to that we must learn to get our crowds attention. How do we do that you ask? Here's your answer." Mr. Shue lectured eagerly as he pointed to the white board that read those four dreaded letters that Rachel was hoping would never be a lesson in glee club.

Being sexy.

"Wait we all have to be sexy? If so we're screwed, because believe it or not Man hands argyle knee highs, and animal sweaters that you clearly stole from some kindergarteners aren't exactly a big turn on." Quinn spat from the back row in a mock sweet voice.

Rachel's hands clenched around her binder in her lap stopping herself from exploding. She looked to her left at Santana who looked like she was about to pounce on the blonde but stopped when she saw the look on Rachel's face.

"Any one of us could beat Rachel in the sexy department. I mean look at her she dresses like an over sized four year old and an ugly one at that." Quinn continued seeing just how far she could push Rachel to make her cry.

All of a sudden something just snapped in Rachel, it was as if all of the insults that had been piled on her year after year had finally gotten to be too much.

"You know what Quinn? I'm tired of this! I have no clue why you always target me but I'm tired of it. Quite frankly it's none of your business how I dress or choose to spend my time, and for the record the name "man hands" is actually quite laughable since your hands are far bigger and more muscular than mine." Rachel said with a bitchy smile before sitting back down.

"Well why don't we just ask Finn, I mean he is after all the only one in here with the guts to even touch you, in fact he's the only one in this whole school with enough guts. Did you know that the football team has a game going? It's called "who can pop Berry's cherry first." But none of them have strong enough stomachs to handle it." Quinn shot back returning the same bitchy smile.

"Excuse me?" Rachel challenged with the dramatic raise of her eyebrow.

"I think you heard me Rupaul."

Correction that was the last straw.

In a split second Rachel was up the steps to Quinn's spot in the back row.

Before Rachel knew what she was doing her hand flew across Quinn's face making a very loud "Thwap!" sound.

"You bitch!" Quinn exclaimed cradling her cheek.

In a split second the two girls were on the floor, pulling hair, slapping each other where ever their hands could reach, really anything they could do to cause pain.

A faint "My money's on Berry!" could be heard from Santana.

Mr. Shue just stood at the front of the room staring at the fight with a confusedly scared expression unsure of what to do.

Quinn somehow got the advantage being above Rachel and threw repeated strikes at her face.

Rachel managed to slip out of Quinn's grasp only to slip into a chair behind her causing her head to bleed profusely.

That seemed to get Mr. Shue and a few other boys out of their stunned trance.

Mr. Shue and Mike held Quinn back while Sam and Puck tended to a bleeding Rachel.

"Uh Mr. Shue this looks pretty bad, she should probably get to the nurse." Puck state his face scrunching up once he saw all of the blood that accumulated in that one spot on Rachel's head.

Both girls appeared quite injured and beaten up. Quinn possibly more so than Rachel despite Rachel's bleeding head.

After both girls got checked out and cleared for no serious injuries they were (no surprise) sent to Figgins office.

Santana would have waited around but it was taking what seemed like ages for them to get done.

So instead she headed straight for the Lima Bean eager to tell a certain green eyed Warbler about the fight.

She spotted him very quickly as soon as she walked in, but much to her surprise he wasn't alone. There he was with Kurt and Blaine obviously none too thrilled about it.

"Well, well, well what a nice surprise. Here I thought I was going to have to be talking with just meerkat over here." Santana greeted with a smile as she sat down scooting her chair away from Sebastian just a bit.

Kurt gave a small laugh and looked around the rest of the coffee shop for a small brunette girl.

"Hey where's Rachel at?" Kurt asked a little bummed at his best friend's absence.

Santana's face lit up as soon as he asked this, and she didn't miss the way that Sebastian instantly tuned in upon hearing the small girl's name.

"Oh I have a feeling that you won't be seeing much of Berry today or possibly even the next few days."

Sebastian's face curved into a frown at this news. "What? Why?"

"Long story short, Quinn was being a bitch, Rachel had enough so she stood up for herself, Barbie continued to be a bitch, Rachel slapped her and a girl fight ensued." Santana summarized proudly.

The three boys eyes widened as large as beach balls.

"That's hot." Sebastian mumbled under his breath.

"Wait so who won?" Blaine asked curiously, he didn't know much about Quinn, but he did like Rachel she seemed nice, and she was funny.

"Undetermined, Quinn came out more beaten up than Rachel, but the fight ended when Rachel slammed her head against a chair and her head started bleeding."

For the second time in the same minute all three of the boys eyes grew wide and alert.

"Is she okay?" Sebastian asked not even attempting to conceal his concern for the smaller girl.

"Yeah when I left they were both getting yelled at in the principal's office."

"What started the fight anyway?" Kurt asked knowing that the two girls had already had some bad blood between the two of them and the fight could have been about a number of things.

"I personally blame Mr. Shue partly. This weeks lesson is "sexy" so Quinn made a lame comment about how Rachel wasn't capable of being sexy."

It all clicked in Sebastian's head, she already had very low self esteem that comment was bound to throw her over the edge.

What he would do to be able to just take her in his arms and make her feel sexy. Once again he cursed the fact that they were "just friends".

Well as her friend he had to fix this. He knew she must have been pretty broken up right now and needed someone.

"Well I should get going I have some uh things to take care of." Sebastian excused himself as he stood up.

"Any of those "uh things" have to do with Berry?" Santana asked giving him her most innocent look that she was capable of.

Sebastian wisely ignored the question as he exited and headed towards Rachel's house.

He checked her driveway just to make sure her dads weren't home (they never were). Once the coast was clear he found the spare key that the Berry's always placed under the welcome mat and headed inside.

He had been in her house enough now to know just where her room was so as soon as he opened her door his heart practically broke at the sight in front of her buried under a plethora of pink blankets, with faint sobs able to be heard.

"Hey ass kicker." Sebastian greeted with a small smile from her doorway.

This instantly brought Rachel out from under her blanket.

"Sebastian? What are you doing here?" Rachel asked using the back of her hand to wipe away the remaining tears on her face.

Sebastian grimaced at the bruises on her face but quickly recovered.

"I heard about your little fight with Barbie, I thought I'd come by to make sure you were okay." Sebastian replied as he sat on the end of her bed.

"I'm fine." Rachel answered the sound muffled by her face in her pillows.

"Really? Because you don't look so fine. Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Rachel thought about it for a minute before sitting up to look him in the eye.

"Sebastian do you think I'm sexy?" Rachel asked saying the word "sexy" rather nervously.

"Are you kidding? Rachel you're hot as hell, and the way you move, god you really make me wish I was your boyfriend."

"Well nobody else seems to think so, including myself. I mean maybe it's time to lose the knee socks or the animal sweaters and start dressing more like Santana o-or Quinn." Rachel stuttered almost whispering Quinn's name.

Sebastian's face turned serious the minute she said that. No, no way was he gonna let her turn into that self obsessed Barbie doll who cares about nothing except her reputation.

"You're not doing that." Sebastian said simply looking her directly in the eye.

"Wh-why do you care what I do? Besides it might appear better for you if you start hanging out with someone who looks- well hot." Rachel shrugged wiping her tears away.

"I care because I know that isn't you."

"Why are you being so nice? I haven't heard you say one extremely vulgar or sarcastic thing since you got here."

Sebastian gave her a small smile. "Berry there's a time and a place for everything. This unfortunately is not the time and place for me to make extremely true remarks about how smoking your body is."

Rachel gave him a playful shove. "There's the Sebastian I know and lov-listen to." Rachel lamely tried to cover up what she was about to say. Yes she loved him but he did not under any circumstances need to know that.

Sebastian gave her a smirk and a sideways look.

Of course he knew what she was about to say, but it wasn't like it was something she hadn't already told him. Although she wasn't sober she still said it, it still counts.

"What was that Berry?" God he loves to torture her.

"I mean I love to listen to you talk. You have a lovely voice." Great job Rachel you're just making things worse, the small girl internally scolded herself.

Sebastian smirked. "Right of course."

"Anyway Sebastian, my point was I think the thing that's holding me back is the way I dress-." Rachel began to explain before Sebastian cut her off.

"Rachel Barbara Berry you are not doing that. Sexiness has absolutely nothing to do with what you wear. I mean look at me, this Dalton blazer is probably one of the least sexy articles of clothing in the world, but look how hot I make it." Sebastian said pointing to himself causing Rachel to giggle.

"Uh huh."

"Ok now look at Lady Hummel, the blazer on him. Not sexy at all." Sebastian said pretending to shudder at the thought of Kurt.

"What exactly is your point?"

"My point is you either got it or you don't, and you Miss Berry definitely do. So why change your whole personality to be someone you're not?"

Rachel sighed. "Alright I get your point, but I still don't feel sexy or appear sexy to anyone else."

Good, because nobody else needs to think of you that way Sebastian thought to himself.

"Well then we're just going to have to change that now aren't we? How about this weekend you and I go dancing." Sebastian asked with a nudge.

"Dancing? As in some trashy club where people where tiny scraps of fabric and grind all over each other? No thanks." Rachel scoffed.

"No I mean dancing as in ballroom dancing, tango, the fox trot. So what do you say?"

Rachel thought about for a moment before her face broke into a huge smile.

"That sounds awesome, just two friends dancing, and having a good time."

Sebastian forced a smile, did she really have to add the fact that they were only friends in his face?

"Great I look forward to it. See you later, hope your head heals."

Great! Rachel thought. Now that he's gone the song writing can commence.

Rachel had been working on a song to sing to Sebastian at regionals in just two weeks but so far... Nothing!

She had the feelings and the words in her head but when she tried to get it down on paper it's just gone.

And now was no exception, seriously she had just talked to him, and the inspiration was already gone.

She was brought out of her trance when for the second time that night her door swung open, except she was expecting this one.

"Hey Berry."

"This is so frustrating! Do you know how hard song writing is?" Rachel exclaimed frustratedly adjusting her hair so it wasn't in her face.

"Just calm down! It will come to you okay?"

"You're right I'm going dancing with him this weekend anyways. What the hell am I doing Santana? He clearly wants to be with me, hell he even told me he wants to be with me and I want to be with him too so why wait?"

Santana looked at the smaller girl knowingly she herself knew how it felt to want to be with someone but not acting on it in fear. In Rachel's case it was fear of the New Directions finding out and shunning her for the rest of her life.

In Santana's case it was fear of everything, not that she would ever admit that because Santana Lopez doesn't get scared.

"Berry don't you want that feeling of "I've been waiting so long for this!" it's a great feeling or so I've heard I guess." Santana said looking down at her hands.

"Why are we even talking about me and Sebastian? Santana I know you're hiding something, yeah we haven't been friends for very long but you can trust me. With anything."

Santana let out a sarcastic chuckle before shaking her head. "No, not with this. I'm sorry Rachel but I-I have to go." Santana said standing up quickly.

"Wait! We can talk when you're ready stay let's just focus on what you came here for."

Santana shook her head. "No I really need to go. Look Rachel, you and Sebastian are gonna happen and if you ask me it's going to happen when it's meant to. See you around Berry."

The week seemed to fly by for Rachel, Sebastian however not so much.

He couldn't wait for the weekend, being in a very close proximity to Rachel, dancing, having an excuse to touch her. How was this not a great idea?

Rachel on the other hand was dreading this weekend. She wanted to be with Sebastian so badly! But she also wanted that super romantic moment that she could look back on and smile.

She had it all planned out too, they would go dancing tonight, have that magical moment where they gaze into each others eyes and profess their love for each other.

If only it were that easy.

So here she was wearing way too short of a dress waiting for the guy she secretly loved, maybe forcing this was a bad idea.

But when you're in love you really don't have any good ideas until you're with that special person.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her doorbell ringing.

She smiled as she got up to answer the door.

"I see so when I'm expecting you, you actually act like a civilized person and ring the doorbell but when I want to be alone you sneak into my house using my families poorly placed extra key." Rachel joked smirking at him.

"What can I say? I'm just special like that."

Rachel let out a small giggle. "Come on let's go."

As soon as they got to the club and begun dancing things got very heated very quickly.

Only Rachel and Sebastian could turn a intimate, romantic slow dance into something dirty.

Rachel discreetly had her hands placed on his ass and Sebastian had her pressed up very close to his groin.

"This is nice." Rachel mumbled into Sebastian's neck.

"Yeah it is, I'm gonna go to the restroom really quick okay?"

Rachel gave a nod of her head before turning her attention to her phone. The moment wasn't happening! They just slow danced for crying out loud and it still wasn't romantic.

She sent a quick text to Santana.

Rachel- I'm getting absolutely nothing! This was supposed to be the night where we just worked and got together.

Santana- Don't force anything!

Rachel sighed and put her phone away.

She knew her friend was right. She couldn't control when her an Sebastian got together it just had to happen.

"Excuse me? You look kind of lonely over here, and this is a slow song. Nobody should be alone during a slow song." Some guy who had to be a good four years older than her said giving some cheesy grin that wasn't nearly as cute as Sebastian.

"Oh um no thanks, my friend is actually just in the bathroom he'll be back any minute." Rachel said trying to politely decline.

"Well if he's just your friend then he won't mind now will he?"

Damn this guy was persistent! One dance won't hurt, will it?

"Ok." Rachel mumbled quietly.

This guy was just gross, he smelled funny, he had a small gut that kept jiggling against her upper torso, and he kept trying to squeeze her ass.

Sebastian wasn't too happy about it either. The minute he saw them dancing his fight or flight instinct kicked in, he wisely chose flight this time.

Rachel caught glimpse of his sad distraught face and harshly pushed the unknown older boy off of her and ran after Sebastian.

"Sebastian! Sebastian wait!" Rachel screamed running as fast as her six inch heels would allow.

Sebastian reluctantly turned around, but not before wiping the single tear in his eye away.

"What? Already get tired of the greasy asshole who was feeling you up?" Sebastian questioned snarkily.

"Did I do something wrong?" Rachel asked somewhat offended.

"I don't know did you? Here I am thinking that the reason we aren't together is all because you aren't ready, but clearly I'm mistaken."

"Sebastian I wasn't dancing with that guy because I wanted to be with him."

Sebastian scoffed. "Heh could have fooled me."

"Why are you making such a big scene out of this?"

"Because Rachel I love you! There I said it! I finally said it. At least I'm not too chicken to admit how I feel to the person I love." Sebastian had never opened up this much. Ever.

Never had he told someone he loved them not even his own mother.

"Sebastian-."

"No save it Rachel, I don't want to hear another speech about how "you're not ready and to just give it time." because you know what? I am ready and I have been for a long time."

"Sebastian I-."

"What Rachel just spit it out!"

Okay this was enough, she was mad now. Sure she gets it he had a right to be angry but not down right rude!

"Just forget it, it's not important. See you at regionals asshole." Rachel said as she began to walk away.

Did she just cuss at him? Rachel Berry hardly ever called anyone such a vulgar name.

"Dammit!" Sebastian exclaimed as he kicked a nearby wall.

"Trouble with the lady?"

Sebastian groaned as he recognized the voice. Quinn.

"I'm not in the mood Barbie."

"I'm sorry it just seems to me that you and Rupaul over there need a little nudge."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed at the blonde. "Her name is Rachel."

"Whatever, I now more than ever would love to piss off manhan- I mean Rachel." Quinn said the name so sarcastically it was almost worse.

Sebastian was about to scoff the offer off like he had before until he really thought about it.

Him being jealous and seeing her dance with that pathetic greasy ass was enough to make him profess his love for her maybe going to prom with Quinn would do the same for Rachel.

"Alright I'll do it." He regretted those words the minute they came out.

"Great! Here's my number call me later." Quinn said mock sweetly before rolling her eyes.

What the hell did he just do?

A/N: Don't hate me! I swear next chapter will make up for ALL of this! I'll post it sooner if I get ten reviews. Otherwise see you guys next weekend. Review!  



	8. Original Song

**A/N: Wow! I was not expecting to have to update so soon. Seriously fourteen reviews in two days? That's just awesome! Okay well I have a feeling that you will all be very happy with me for this chapter and same rules apply, ten reviews and I'll update within the next day. Review!**

He was one-hundred percent sure he didn't get drunk last night, so why did it feel as if he had the worlds biggest hangover?

Oh that's right because he's an idiot. First he professes his love for a girl who can only tell him she loves him when she's drunk. Then he fights with said girl, and finally after she is thoroughly pissed at him for god knows why he agrees to going to prom with the Barbie from hell that the girl he loves despises.

Huh? That hangover feeling sure makes sense now.

He must have sat at that damn table at the Lima Bean for a good hour before he was actually graced by someone's company (and not very good company at that.)

"Hey Romeo!" Oh god not today.

Sebastian took a deep sigh before turning around to face the person who dared to talk to him. "Santana whatever it is that you want can you make it quick? I'm really not in the mood for people today."

Santana scoffed. "Oh I think you very much are in the mood for people, particularly a short, loud, brunette who you royally screwed yourself over with."

Sebastian sighed and braced himself for this conversation. "So she talked to you? Well perhaps you could then tell me why the hell she's so pissed at me because I have no clue."

Santana let out a little chuckle. "Oh I don't even think she knows why. But if I had to guess I would say you said something to offend her and now she's sitting at home weeping, believe me if you think she's a loud talker then wait until you hear her cry."

"So I'm supposed to go begging on my knees to the girl who I am still stuck in that damn friend zone with? Yeah I'm gonna have to pass." Sebastian said sarcasm practically dripping from his words as he nursed the coffee in his hands.

"You know before I was on your side but now not so much. You're just as weepy as Berry. Think about it this way Sebastian, even if she's not your girlfriend don't you still want to be friends with her?"

Sebastian let out a large sigh. "Of course I do, I would just rather we have something more you know? Why are you talking to me about this anyway?" Sebastian shook his head.

Santana put her bitchiest smirk possible on. "You see the thing about having a secret with one of the most self centered people in the world is that it gets out very quickly. Now tell me if this sound familiar." Santana cleared her throat putting on her best Quinn Fabray impression. "Manhands won't even know what hit her when I show up to prom with that hot piece of man candy, Sebastian Smythe on my arm, and a crown on my head."

Sebastian's eyes widened a mile wide. "Where the hell did you hear that?" Sebastian hissed at her.

"From the queen herself in the locker room. You better hope Berry doesn't find out about it, otherwise you can kiss any hope of being with her goodbye and prepare yourself for the unsightly image that is Finchel, because let me tell you once they're together it's like they are freaking everywhere." Santana warned slamming her hand down on the table.

"I'm going to call it off, just please don't tell Rachel okay?"

Santana bit her lip and thought for a moment. "You do realize what you're asking me to do right? You're asking me to lie to the girl who is probably at the moment my best friend just because you're the impatient asshole who couldn't wait until regionals?"

Sebastian cocked his eyebrow. "What do you mean 'wait until regionals'?"

Santana's face turned to one of panic. "Just that she may be more inclined to be with you once you guys aren't competitors anymore." Santana lied, and not well either.

"No, no there's something else that you're not telling me." Sebastian raised his eyebrow.

"I can assure you there isn't. I should probably get going now, and just so you know as far as I'm concerned I didn't hear the blonde bitch say anything in the locker room. As much as I love Rachel; don't tell her I said that by the way, I can't go back to finchel, I'm sorry I just can't! Besides I know how happy she would be if she was with you and I have never seen her like that." Santana said walking away quickly before the green eyed boy could question her any further.

Sebastian should consider himself lucky, while he got Santana yelling at him to get his head out of his ass Rachel got Kurt giving her extremely mixed signals on what she should do.

"Diva, Sebastian is just an asshole you know that. He does things he doesn't mean, and he doesn't think before he speaks." Kurt comforted the crying girl while rubbing comforting circles on her back.

Rachel's head shot up for a moment. "Wait a second, are you actually implying that you want Sebastian and I to get together? I thought you despised the very thought of Sebastian." She shook her head confusedly.

Kurt thought for a moment. "Well I did, but since Blaine and I are now officially an item I can just avoid talking to him all together. Which I suppose I can't do if you two were to get together." Kurt said mostly to himself pondering this new development.

"Look as thrilled as I am for you and Blaine, i can't imagine that the only reason you came over here was to talk about your guys' new found relationship. Especially when you could be with him right now, and you live about an hour and a half away. So what gives?" Rachel questioned wiping the remaining tears off of her face giving Kurt a confused look.

Kurt released a frustrated sigh before explaining. "I have been forced to come and convince you to pull your head out of your ass so you and meerkat can be together." Kurt mumbled reluctantly.

"Forced?" Rachel asked raising her eyebrow.

"Santana seems to really want you two together and I know you love the sarcastic asshole so I am willing to support this semi-unholy union."

"Ok but I still don't understand how you were forced here."

"I had the option, I could either help you remove your head from the previously mentioned place or talk to Sebastian. I think we both know the latter of the two wouldn't work, but I really didn't want to help something that I didn't think would work where you would just end up hurt hence I was forced."

Rachel's face turned to one of adoration before she pulled Kurt into a hug. "That's so sweet Kurt! Although you should know that I am fully aware of what I want and plan on going for it this weekend at regionals."

Kurt shook his head. "Ok Diva you lost me about a second ago when you began talking about regionals."

Rachel glanced around her room as if to make sure nobody would hear before a coy smile spread onto her face. "Ok I'm gonna tell you something but if I do you cannot tell anyone, even Blaine. Got it?"

Kurt eagerly nodded before scooting closer to the brunette.

"Alright so for regionals, we've decided to write original songs aIonic have decided to write one for Sebastian which I will sing to him at regionals." Rachel rambled excitedly, both of them letting out similar squeals at the end.

"You have to show me what you've written so far." Kurt insisted grabbing her shoulders.

Rachel's face fell, fact was she didn't exactly have much. Actually fact was she pretty much had nothing. She had the feelings, just no words to possibly describe them.

"Well yo-you see I want it to be a surprise. So you'll just have to wait until regionals." Rachel lied with an ever so fake smile.

Kurt raised his eyebrow at her. "You don't have anything do you?"

Rachel let out a heavy sigh. "Unless you count about two words at the very beginning, no."

The taller boy began rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Don't worry I'm sure it'll come to you maybe you just need inspiration. I bet Sebastian's at the Lima Bean right now if you wanna go talk to him."

Rachel's eyes widened in fear. "No, no way am I going to go talk to him right now, if you hadn't noticed we aren't exactly on the best of terms. I just need to really think about it."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Let me know how that works out for you ok? Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to Dalton. Blaine and I are working on a duet." Kurt ended with a squeal to which Rachel let out a light chuckle.

The next few days at school were pretty boring to say the least, her song writing made pretty much no progress, and to top it all off everyone else had begun to write songs too thanks to Kurt spilling the beans to Mercedes.

To be fair she knew she couldn't trust Kurt with a secret in the first place.

Just one day before the competition Rachel began her descent for her car in the parking lot as she was the last one to leave the choir room hoping to get some song writing done but alas nothing.

As she made her way past the auditorium she noticed the light was on. Curious as to who could possibly be in there she took a step in.

Huh that's weird, she thought to herself as she walked into the stone cold silent auditorium she expected at least someone from glee club to be in here practicing whatever they were writing for regionals, but instead she was greeted to the noise of ruffling papers and a very familiar blonde using the piano as a table.

"Quinn? What are you doing here so late? I would have thought that you would be making incredibly shallow prom preparations while Finn sat around agreeing to whatever and eating some very highly caloric food." Rachel questioned sarcastically with her eyebrow raised.

Quinn scoffed. "Please Rupaul, I've moved on, and me and my date will be the hottest ones there."

"Wait so if your date isn't Finn who is it?"

Quinn put her bitchiest smirk possible on. "I can't tell you that, you see my date is the element of surprise that's going to just push me over the edge and win."

Rachel nodded her head with a bitter laugh. "So are you going to be partaking in the little song writing competition that's going on?"

Quinn looked at her as if she had three heads. "Please, I have better things to do with my time than write songs for show choir. I'm just there because if I'm in glee club I'll appear partial to any clique therefore resulting in more votes."

"Are you serious right now Quinn? Did you just forget about everything that happened last year? What happened when coach Sylvester dumped you on your ass? Oh yeah we took you in and supported you even those of us who you tormented daily. Like it or not we're a family." Rachel practically screamed at Quinn taking a step forward.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at Rachel. "You know Rachel I think the reason we hate each other so much is because we both want stuff so badly. The difference is I actually go for it I don't just dream. Which is why I'm successful and you're not. Do you know why I have a date for prom and you don't? It's because I go for what I want. Now if you think that Sebastian guy is going to go with you, well good luck." Quinn snorted.

"Don't bring Sebastian into this! You don't know anything about us."

"I know that there is no "us" for you two."

"So what if I want to take my time, but you know what it isn't your business. The way I feel in Sebastian's arms isn't your business. All of the sparks between us so hot that could form a fire isn't, the passionate kisses, the arguments it isn't your business!" Rachel screamed her face red now.

"Whatever manhands, could you leave please your animal sweaters are clouding my judgement on prom dresses."

"Gladly." Rachel said flouncing out of there gracefully.

As Rachel got to her car she began to replay the argument in her head. Did she really admit all of those bottled up feelings she had for Sebastian to Quinn the person who hates her most?

Well damn.

The more she thought about the more thankful she was she had that argument in the first place. Everything she had just told Quinn was basically what she was trying to get down on paper.

Oh this will be perfect, Rachel thought to herself as she got in her car and sped home up to her room.

As soon as she got there the words just poured out of her pencil. After about twelve hours of crossing out words and figuring out just how the chorus should go she had it.

So what if it was six o'clock in the morning and regionals were this afternoon, she got what needed done, done.

Needless to say for the first time in Rachel Berry history she slept until one o'clock that afternoon.

Seeing that she had missed five calls from Santana and about twenty from Kurt she quickly remembered that today was regionals, and she was supposed to be at McKinley in an hour ready to get on the bus to go to the venue.

"Dammit!" Rachel cursed to herself running around her room like a mad woman trying to get ready.

Her morning routine usually took around two and a half hours.

Well she had about forty-five minutes, looks like today would be a no breakfast day.

After a fifteen minute shower, some random clothing thrown on her body, and an apple for the road she was out the door with thirty seconds to spare.

She got to McKinley just as they were loading onto the bus.

"Wow Berry what happened to you? You look terrible." Santana asked playfully as her friend ran towards her.

"I was up all night writing my song, I finished it though and it's gold if I do say so myself." Rachel smiled proudly.

"Did you wear that sweatshirt as inspiration?" Santana asked raising her eyebrow.

Looking down for the first time at the random clothing she threw on in her mad rush to get out the door she realized she was wearing Sebastian's lacrosse sweatshirt from when Brittany three up on her and she needed clothes.

"Oh no, Santana I need your cheerios jacket."

"What no, that sweatshirt looks good on you."

"Santana, if they see me wearing a Dalton sweatshirt they'll know somethings up. Now please!" Rachel pleaded with her friend.

"How do you expect to change? There is no way my Jacket will fit over that sweatshirt."

Rachel let out a sigh of defeat. "I guess you're right."

As soon as they got there Rachel headed straight for the changing rooms. Unfortunately in her mad dash there she ran into the one person she didn't want to see her wearing this. Literally ran into.

"You know I've gotta say, that sweatshirt looks much better on you than it ever did on me." Sebastian informed steadying the small girl from her recent collision.

"Thanks." Rachel replied sheepishly.

"So are you nervous?" Sebastian questioned with a smirk.

"About competing? Please, I don't get nervous. Are you nervous?"

Sebastian raised his eyebrow. "Well that depends, are you singing a solo?" Rachel replied with the nod of her head. "Then yes I'm very nervous. Especially since I once again do not a have a singing role."

That made Rachel a little disappointed, she was really looking forward to hearing Sebastian sing. As strange as it was she had never heard him sing before, well other than when they belted it out together to the radio those few times he had driven her places.

"Well then I guess you're gonna need a little luck." Rachel replied flirtatiously as she hopped up on her tiptoes and planted a light kiss on his lips. "I hope you like my song, it's just for you."

With that Rachel left to go change like she had been planning on doing in the first place.

After about two hours of rehearsing their very recently created choreography and lyrics the competition began.

Aural Intensity went first and they were just absolutely awful. After that the Warblers performed.

One word. Amazing!

Kurt and Blaine's duet sounded angelic and so passionate and then seeing Sebastian dance to their group number was nice too.

Although they were great Rachel knew that the New Directions had it in the bag.

Her body filled with shakes and jitters as she stepped onto the stage suddenly more nervous than she remembered.

Not to be competing but to sing her song, she was basically about to read her journal out loud to the whole audience.

She made sure she had a clear view of Sebastian and made eye contact.

**I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start**

Was this for him? It sure seemed like it the way she held his gaze the whole time. Was it even possible for him to love her this much?

Nobody had ever went to so much trouble for him, his parents sure didn't, but that was a story for another day.

**You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home**

He did love to just wrap his arms around her. Although he had only gotten to do it twice, once on Valentine's Day when she mono and again when she was drunk.

**How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown**

He seemed to just always be there for her, they both knew that he would never let her get hurt now that he really knew and loved her.

**I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home**

Truth was he already knew everything about her, he would even go as far to say as he knew her better than she knew herself.

**The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone**

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

He was honest to god close to tears at this point. Damn was there anything that his girl couldn't do?

Ha listen to him "his girl" Oh very soon.

**I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home**

She gave him her award winning smile after holding that note to which he returned. She was probably the only person that he ever actually smiled at.

**I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
And I've never opened up  
I've never truly loved 'Till you put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go**

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

You put your arms around me and I'm home

The crowd erupted into a roar of claps and whistles when she finished. Sebastian perhaps clapping the loudest. He got the message loud and clear.

Their group number was good, a little cheesy but somehow charming.

No surprise the New Directions won. The Warblers easily accepted defeat knowing that following Rachel's song, let alone voice was a challenge.

Sebastian quickly caught up to the shorter girl and Santana in the hallway.

"I'll leave you two alone, but keep it g-rated until you get back to one of your houses!" Santana joked walking away.

Rachel rolled her eyes at her friend before stepping forward towards Sebastian.

"So did you like my song?" Rachel questioned innocently wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I loved it, in fact I think that's my new favorite song." Sebastian said pulling her close to him.

Rachel let out a tiny giggle before responding. "Good because I wrote it just for you and only you. Sebastian I want to be together, and I also want to say I'm sorry. I had no right to react the way I did a few weeks ago when we went dancing."

Sebastian moved some hair behind her ear. "No apology necessary. I hope you know what you just got yourself into by the way. Because now that you're in my arms I have no intention on sharing you."

Rachel smiled a genuine smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Rachel leaned up and pulled the taller boy down for a long passionate kiss, probably her favorite one that they've had yet.

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating when I said I would. This time same rules apply with the ten reviews. I would have done it this time but just as I was about to upload it to fanfiction my computer deleted it. Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter, but I hope you know that this story is far from over. There is a lot more to come so be prepared, next chapter there will be some fluff for our newly united couple Smytheberry, and since I didn't like the next episode very much it will have very little to do with the actual plot. Okay so I'm going to get started on the next chapter like right now so when I get those ten reviews I'll post. Love you guys! Review!**


	9. Night of Neglect

**A/N: Ok you guys are amazing! Thank you for all of the reviews and the encouragement it really means a lot and encourages me to write faster. Anyway this chapter has pretty much nothing to do with what happened in the actual episode but it's sweet just the same, in fact whenever I don't like the episode very much the chapter will have almost nothing to do with that episodes storyline. Also any suggestions or things you would like to happen let me know via review or PM. On with the story! Oh yeah and the ten review rule still applies! **

It had been two weeks since Regionals and the newly brought together couple had been pretty inseparable since.

Sure not a lot had changed in their relationship Sebastian still loved to tease Rachel and make her mad for no reason and Rachel still corrected his grammar and reprimanded him for his vulgar language whenever necessary. But now that they were a couple they were definitely more, uh physical with each other.

Sebastian moaned lightly into the small brunette who was currently straddling him's mouth as she lightly pulled away.

"Can't you stay a little bit longer? I was really enjoying myself there." Sebastian asked playfully as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up to his body.

Rachel melted into his embrace. "Oh believe me I was too, but unfortunately I'm a co-captain of the New Directions therefore I get to help plan our fundraiser concert." Rachel finished with a sigh.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Co-captain? Who's the other captain?"

Rachel cast her gaze downward as she answered. "Finn, but don't worry I'll be fine. If he says anything rude or uncalled for I'll just ignore it. Besides Santana will be there since not only do the co-captains have to be there but anyone who the group has been deemed a strong member."

"Babe believe me I'm well aware that you can take care of yourself, but I just want to be extra careful, which is why I'm coming with." Sebastian stated matter of factly as he began to straighten out his tie.

Rachel smiled sweetly. "Seb you know that I love you and would normally want you there but considering my track record with dating the competition I think it's best if we keep this quiet for a while."

"What would be so bad about them finding out?" Sebastian asked with an arched eyebrow.

Rachel let out a small sigh and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Well last time I dated the competition they took a vote and threatened to kick me out unless I broke up with him, and that one ended with his show choir tee-peeing our choir room and him throwing eggs at my head so I don't exactly think they trust me when it comes to things like this."

Sebastian let out a heavy sigh. "Well I'll still be there, since you're holding the meeting at the Lima Bean it's not like it would be unusual for me to be there."

"Well that's true; Kurt always swears that you live there." Rachel said playfully as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sebastian shook his head. "It's like you're asking me to draw on Lady Hummel's face at night or something."

She leaned up to kiss him one more time before resting her forehead on his chest. "Well we should probably get going if we're going to make it there on time, and you better behave yourself! Promise me you'll be good!" Rachel said as threateningly as she could.

"Sorry Rach I can't make any promises on that, especially if the jolly green giant is there."

Rachel muttered something Sebastian couldn't hear before rolling her eyes and pulling Sebastian out the door with her.

The drive there was far too long if you asked Sebastian. Any moment not spent kissing Rachel or not touching one of her body parts was a moment wasted.

"Okay I'm going to go in first you wait like five minutes then come in." Rachel ordered lightly while placing her hand on his knee.

"Babe you've got to relax, okay? Most of your teammates are so dense that they wouldn't even realize a thing if we walked in making out shirtless. Okay? Now just go in I'll be there in a bit."

Rachel nodded shyly before giving him a small peck on the lips.

Throughout the course of the past hour Sebastian had felt like punching about half of them multiple times.

Seriously they all kept just shutting down any and all ideas she had and she just sat there shrinking more and more in her seat each time, but the sad thing was it looked as if this was almost normal.

He couldn't take it anymore; it was time to have some fun.

He put his bitch face on and sauntered over there.

"Well if it isn't the nude erections." Sebastian said with a witty smile while most of them just glared at him but oddly enough Rachel's glare was the probably the most threatening.

"Dude it's the New Directions." Finn corrected dumbly not at all catching onto the sarcasm.

Sebastian gave him an incredulous look before moving on. Seriously though how could someone as hot and smart as Rachel have ever been with someone as awkward and dumb as Finn.

"Oh really? Well in that case I am so not sorry. Anyway I couldn't help but eavesdrop on your joke of a group who by some miracle beat us at Regionals and it seems to me that you guys have some really terrible ideas. Like really bad, well except having some sort of theme for this performance fundraiser also having Barbara here be the closing act." Sebastian said sending Rachel a sly smile to which she had to bite back one of her own.

"Well that would be great, except that we've already decided on a theme and decided that I would be singing." Mercedes informed the bronze haired boy sarcastically with a sour look on her face.

He looked over at Rachel and saw her eyes pleading with him to stop talking. He nodded once before making one last remark.

"Well in that case have fun riding bikes to New York because that's the only way you'll get there if you stick to the same boring ideas." Sebastian could feel practically all of them glaring at him as he walked away except for Rachel who just sat there and seemed to just let them insult her.

Rachel sat there in boredom as they planned what song Mercedes would sing and what the rest of them would do.

She was brought out of her thoughts when her phone buzzed signaling that she had a text.

**From: Sebastian **

**Stand up for yourself!**

She looked over at the boy who sent the text and he just gave a pointed glance to the group of people she was with.

Rachel knew he was right, sure she could bossy, annoying, and demanding but at least she was productive and got something out of it. These people have no clue what they're doing.

"Excuse me but as co-captain I think I should have a bigger job than just tending to Mercedes' materialistic needs." Rachel finally spoke up getting the death glare from the other girl in question.

"Um excuse you little miss diva but, as co-captain you should be supporting people not complaining about whatever job you have or don't have." Mercedes stood up and put her finger directly in the shorter girl's face.

"I'm just saying that I do far more for this group than you do and if you do get the honor of being the closing act you shouldn't get to order people around too." Rachel said as she pushed Mercedes' finger out from in front of her face.

Mercedes let out a groan of frustration. "You know what, I'm done talking about this today, let's just keep talking about this tomorrow maybe minus a short Jewish girl with a big nose and an even bigger mouth to match."

As everyone exited it was just her and Finn left over cleaning up the mess the rest of the club had made at the table.

"You know Rachel if you want people to like you and actually want to talk to you maybe you should stop being so selfish and start caring more about the team." Finn suggested rudely from his spot next to her as they began to clean up.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked with an incredulous look on her face.

"Look you're acting like it's all about you and you're the only person who matters. All I'm saying is that you should stop acting like it's all about you." Finn shrugged.

"And all I'm saying is that I've done the most work to get this team where we are now and for your information I care far more about this team than you ever have."

"When did you become such a whiny bitch? I mean I know you were kinda bossy when we were dating but now you're just annoy-." the rest of Finn's sentence was cut off by the hard smack of Rachel's hand connecting with Finn's cheek.

"I would ask when you became such an asshole but I guess you've always been one. Next time just don't talk to me."

Rachel stormed over to the table where Santana and Sebastian were watching the scene with wide eyes.

"That's it I'm going to go kick Frankenteen's ass!" Santana exclaimed as she began to advance on the taller boy before being stopped by Rachel's hand.

"Don't, I've already said everything he needs to hear at the moment just let it be."

Santana mumbled some words in Spanish before reluctantly obliging and walking just outside the coffee shop.

"By the way what you just did was really hot. Screw them if they don't understand that without you there is no New Directions." Sebastian said leaning down so his lips were right by her ear as he pulled her into his side.

"Thank you, by the way. I should have stood up for myself a long time ago." Rachel said raising herself on her tiptoes to place chaste kiss on his lips.

"So I was thinking, we've been dating for two weeks but we haven't actually been on a date yet, what do you say that tomorrow night when you guys are having this lame 'night of neglect' thing I take you out and we have a great time."

Rachel turned in his arms so she was facing him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I say that that sounds perfect. I'll see you later I'm going to have to go cool Santana down." Rachel said sending her gaze out the window towards the Latina who was scowling at her coffee in her hands.

As she approached the other girl she realized that there was definitely more to this than just her being pissed at Finn.

"Okay there is no way that, my whole argument with Finn has got you this worked up. Wanna talk about it?" Rachel said as she slung her arm around the other girl.

"It's just not fair, do you know how hard it is to just sit there and watch the person you love be with somebody else and you can't even admit how you feel because if you do you could lose them forever?" Santana asked mostly to herself trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to fall.

Rachel looked at the other girl knowingly. "Brittany."

Santana chose not to respond and just looked toward the floor.

"Santana, someday you'll find that person, the person who makes you feel like you're the prettiest girl in the world, like in this terrible world you're worth something." Rachel soothed with a small smile.

"Is that how Sebastian makes you feel?" Santana asked shyly still avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah I-I guess it is. So do you want to come over to my house, help me get ready for my date tomorrow."

Santana shook her head. "No I think that I'd rather just go home, and get ready for the stupid fundraiser. Let me know how it goes though." Santana said patting the smaller girl's knee before standing up.

Time had passed very quickly between then and the beginning of her date. Well except for the part where Mercedes yelled at her for not coming to the fundraiser that night that wasn't exactly fun but she was used to it.

The doorbell rang and Rachel instantly perked up.

As soon as she opened the door Sebastian whistled.

"Damn my girlfriend is hot." Sebastian said with a grin as he leaned down for a quick kiss.

"You always say that."

"Yeah well it's always true."

Rachel hummed into Sebastian's mouth as she pulled him in for another kiss. "Since when did you get so sweet?"

Sebastian looked at her and smiled. "You go through enough crap at school, there's no point in me being an ass to you outside of school. Especially when I'm the person who is supposed to make you feel good."

Rachel looked at him adoringly for a moment before she spoke. "I love you, I know that was kind of implied but I don't think I've actually ever said it before."

Sebastian awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "You actually have, do you remember when you got really drunk? You kind of told me that night."

Rachel's hand flew to her mouth. "You must have thought I was so stupid!"

Sebastian laughed lightly. "No actually, when you said that it made me realize that I love you too."

"You know what let's just stay here. Let's go up to my room, listen to music, and just enjoy each other. It isn't like we get to see each other that often." Rachel suggested lightly wrapping her arms around his chest.

"That sounds perfect Miss Berry." Sebastian said as he picked her up bridal style smiling when he heard her burst out into a fit of laughter.

As soon as they got up there Rachel laid down on her bed and gestured for him to join.

"You know I think this is the first time I've done this where you've either been sober, or healthy." Sebastian pointed out playfully.

Rachel smiled when she realized he was right. "Huh I think you're right. You know we've only known each other for about five months and you're already the closest person in my life." Rachel said as she held onto the hand that was wrapped around her.

"So are you, but to be fair that's not that hard to do. My parents aren't exactly up for the parents of the year award, even so you're amazing you know if it weren't for me meeting you I probably would have tortured Kurt even more than I already have and sexually harassed Blaine to the point where he would want to switch schools."

"You know you never actually told me about your parents. I mean you don't have to if you're not comfortable with it." Rachel said lightly turning her head so she was looking him in the eye.

Sebastian sighed. "There honestly isn't really anything I'm not comfortable doing around you. As for my parents, my dad's a douche bag who couldn't give two craps about me and my mom is an alcoholic who probably forgot she has a son. My grandma decided that Paris wasn't the best place for me to have an education so she sent me here to Lima Ohio."

Rachel looked at him apologetically. "I am so sorry; and I thought my family was a mess."

Sebastian let out a small chuckle. "It's okay I'm actually kind of glad they made me move here."

Rachel turned around so she was facing him completely and planted a passionate kiss on his lips that lasted about ten seconds.

"You know this is the absolute perfect first date. Just laying here, being close. You know I have a small confession to make, I really love it when you hold me close." Rachel said with a playful smile.

"Yeah, what can I say I'm irresistible. You know you can hold any part of me that you want." Sebastian said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

The smaller girl playfully hit his chest. "Way to ruin the moment perve."

"I didn't ruin the moment, it's still just as perfect." The green eyed boy said pulling her a bit closer.

"You're right it is."

**A/N: Okay so I know that this chapter was completely pointless, but if you guys give me ten reviews I really will update on time this time I swear! I have the next chapter written and everything! Oh and I'm just wondering what preferred couples you guys have for the other characters. Let me know if you have a preference also let me know if there is anything you'd like to see or if this chapter was any good. Thanks and review!**


	10. Born This Way

A/N: Hey everyone! Okay so I realize that this chapter is long overdue but I assure you that I didn't forget about you guys! I did have the chapter written but I didn't like the way it turned out and it was far too short for my liking. So I decided to rewrite it unfortunately I had the ideas in my head but I just couldn't get the words out right. Anyway here is the next chapter and although I have given you no reason to believe me the ten review rule does apply! Ok so please review?

Sebastian Smythe really hates people sometimes, okay fine most of the time. But could you really blame him?

This time it really wasn't everybody he hated, well it started out that way anyway. One minute he's sitting on his bed in his dorm thinking about his super hot girlfriend and the next he's getting a call from Santana with said girlfriend in the background freaking out.

He wasn't actually sure what had happened all he knew was that he was supposed to get down to the hospital as soon as he could.

So here he was walking down the bland white hallways of the hospital searching for Rachel's room.

Once he found it and entered he could almost feel the tension in skin. There before him sat a very pale Finn and an angry Rachel with an ice pack on her nose.

He eyed Finn skeptically and gave him a sharp glare before the taller boy turned his head away in discomfort. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything, I just heard that Rachel got hurt an came as soon as I could."

Rachel looked at him in shock before chancing a glance at Finn who was glaring at the two of them.

"You don't have to stay Finn, Sebastian's here now so I won't be alone." Rachel said irritatedly to Finn.

"No, I wanna wait and hear what the doctor says, it was my fault after all." Finn said shyly from the corner wisely avoiding eye contact with Sebastian.

Sebastian's ears perked up instantly at Finn's words. "Wait a minute, this is your fault? She is sitting here in a hospital with an ice pack on her nose because of you. What the hell did you do?" This news just added to Sebastian's already bad mood.

"I didn't mean to, we were just practicing our dancing for nationals and my arm swung out and hit her in the face. Rach I'm really sorry." Finn pleaded with Rachel almost appearing to be ignoring the other boy in the room.

There was another to make Sebastian hate people. Sebastian fumed at his very words. How could he call her Rach?

"It's okay Finn, y-you didn't mean to. Besides it may not even be broken." Rachel said optimistically managing a weak smile.

"It's broken." The doctor announced as he waltzed into the room holding Rachel's x-ray.

Rachel let out a tiny whimper at his words before wincing at the pain the sudden movement caused in her nose.

"Don't worry it's a clean break so I won't have to set it. However I do believe that considering your deviated septum this would be a great opportunity for a vanity adjustment." The doctor said giving all three teens in the room a cheesy smile.

Sebastian tensed up at his words and had the urge to pull Rachel into his side. Was he seriously suggesting that a sixteen year old girl whose parents weren't even here yet get a freaking nose job?

"Y-you mean like a nose job?" Rachel asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

The doctor gave a nod before continuing to try to persuade the small girl, he quickly turned to face Finn. "You her boyfriend?"

Finn looked awkwardly down at the ground. "Uh no."

He then made one swift moment to face Sebastian. "Are you her boyfriend?"

Sebastian looked questioningly at Rachel, to see her pleading eyes practically begging for him not to say anything in front of Finn. He let out a reluctant sigh before answering. "No I'm not."

"Well what do your guys' girlfriends look like?" The doctor just wouldn't drop the subject, resulting in Sebastian's mood to somehow get even worse.

He couldn't take it anymore. "Rachel doesn't need to change how she looks, she is beautiful just the way she is. Now if you'll excuse us I think it would be best if you gave us a moment alone." Sebastian gave the doctor a sharp look before he finally relented and left.

Finn slowly walked towards the door. "I should probably get going too. I'm really sorry about your nose Rach, if you need anything let me know." Rachel responded with a polite nod before he left.

Now that they were the only two in the room Sebastian scooted closer to Rachel and wrapped his arm around you. "I can't believe that guy. I seriously couldn't decide who I wanted to punch more the creepy doctor with the yellow smile or the jolly green giant."

Rachel let out a small giggle before playfully slapping his chest. "Be nice." Rachel reprimanded still giggling a little.

Sebastian let a small smirk creep onto his lips. "Yeah babe I think we both know that that's not happening."

Rachel released a mock sigh of disappointment. "Yeah I know, looks like I'm gonna be stuck with an extremely rude, obnoxious, and sarcastic boyfriend for awhile."

"Don't forget, irresistible, uncommonly attractive, hilarious, and the list just goes on." Sebastian boasted playfully while hugging her shoulders.

"That you are." Rachel placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

Sebastian smiled lightly before his face returned to it's serious composure. "Seriously though, you aren't actually considering getting a nose job are you?"

Rachel gulped and looked at her lap sheepishly. "What if I was? Would that be so bad?"

Sebastian turned and looked at her incredulously. "You can't be serious right now, Rach. I don't see why you need one to be honest. Your face is perfect, if it's not broken don't fix it." He said pushing some hair out of her eyes.

"Well actually technically my nose is broken but I get the gesture it's very sweet thank you. Lets just go I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be."

Walking out of the building Rachel was thinking about a lot.

Well actually just one thing. She hadn't actually considered the idea of getting a nose job until Sebastian had asked her about it just a few moments ago, but the more she thought about it the better it sounded.

She always wanted to be more socially accepted. Sure she sometimes pretended as if that stuff didn't matter and all that did matter was broadway and her career, but deep down a part of her wanted people to stare a she walked past. Or to whistle at her as they walked down the hallway.

She knew that there was no point in asking Sebastian his opinion on this because he had already made it very clear. There was however one person that she had a feeling would give it to her straight and not give her all this "you don't need to change" crap.

So the next day she called a number she had never actually expected to call. Quinn Fabray's number.

To her surprise Quinn was actually very supportive of this and was even more thrilled when Rachel had told her that she wanted her nose to look like the blonde girl's nose.

So there she was at the Lima Bean waiting for Quinn to return from the bathroom after they had just met and gotten pictures and such taken with the doctor who would be giving the surgery.

She looked over all of the pictures he had given back. She definitely looked different with Quinn's nose but wasn't that sort of the point.

There was just one thing that she didn't account for that she most certainly should have. Santana being there.

"Hey Berry, what are you doing here?" Santana asked skeptically as she took in the image of Rachel sitting by herself at the table.

"Oh uh hey Santana, I just stopped to get some coffee and wanted to try to get some of my homework done here." Rachel replied cooly as she tried desperately to hide the picture she was just looking at. Unfortunately this hadn't gone unnoticed by Santana resulting in the picture being snatched out of Rachel's hand.

"What the hell is this?"

"Look Santana if I tell you, you have to swear you won't freak out."

"I make no promises, now spill."

Rachel let out a sigh before responding. "Fine, I was considering get a small procedure done to relieve my deviated septum."

Santana eyed her. "So basically you want to get a nose job?"

"Well I suppose you could call it that yes." Rachel said diverting her gaze downwards.

"Berry I don't know why you're ashamed to tell me of all people. Do you not remember my summer surgery? Money well spent by the way." Santana added a wink at the end.

"I guess I just thought you would try to talk me out of it." Rachel shrugged.

"Well now that you've got right. I know that before we came friends I made fun of the way you look and I've never really apologized for that. But now seeing that we are friends and all I'm gonna tell you something. You're hot, you've got a smoking body, and a face like no other. Now obviously it isn't my place to tell you not to get it but if you ask me I don't think you should." Santana said genuinely with no traces of sarcasm in her voice whatsoever.

Rachel smiled lightly. "Thank you Santana, I'll think about it but until I make my decision could you do me a favor and not tell Sebastian about this?" Rachel said biting her lip.

"Mums the word from me but you might want to hide those papers, tall, dark, and wanky at twelve o'clock."

Rachel whirled around in her chair only to catch the eye of the smirking bronze haired boy coming her way. She sloppily stuffed the paper under the table.

"Hey." Sebastian greeted lightly pulling Rachel in for a light kiss.

"Oh god, get a room." Santana said rolling her eyes.

Sebastian cast his gaze at the papers under the table. "So you wanna tell me what you're hiding under there?"

"I'm not hiding anything." Rachel said a little too quickly, she attempted to shift the paper into her bag but was once again too slow and had the paper this time snatched out of her hand by Sebastian.

Taking one glance at it his face contorted to one of anger. "You wanna tell me what this is?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I'm considering getting that nose job that the doctor was talking about. Not only would it relieve my deviated septum but it would also allow me to reach higher notes when I belt."

"Cut the crap Rachel, you want this because you're insecure. Rachel take a look at this picture. It looks nothing like you." Rachel couldn't remember the last time she had seen Sebastian so hurt and angry.

"What does it matter as long as it makes me happy?" Rachel spat back just as forcefully.

"Because this is not happiness. This is plastic surgery and plastic surgery is cheap and trashy." Sebastian said slamming the picture down on the table.

Santana held her hand up from across the table. "Um excuse me but I got plastic surgery." Santana said obviously offended.

"Thanks for helping to prove my point." Sebastian said pointing mockingly at Santana.

"You know you're kind of being a dick right now?" Rachel hissed at Sebastian.

"You're kind of being a brat." Sebastian retorted instantly regretting it when he saw the smaller brunette's eyes narrow.

Things only got worse when a certain blonde returned from the bathroom.

"Well judging by tension in the air I'm gonna guess it would be best if we continued this another time. I had fun today Rachel we should hang out again soon." Quinn said sending a smile in Rachel's direction.

"Wait a minute so you're hanging out with Quinn now? The girl who not too long ago was calling you manhands and rupaul?" Sebastian asked bitterly.

"At least she's supportive in what I want. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get home. I need to talk this over with my dads. I'll talk to you later Santana." Rachel said calming down a bit for her last few words.

As soon as she left Sebastian groaned and buried his head in his hands.

"You know you really were being a dick." Santana informed nonchalantly looking at her nails.

"Not helping." Sebastian spat back irritatedly.

"Not trying to."

Just as Sebastian was about to return his head to their previous position in his hands he caught the eye of an evilly smirking blonde outside. He muttered a brief "excuse me" before leaving.

"What's your problem?" He exclaimed the moment he got outside.

"My problem is that you don't know how to be very supportive. That's not the kind of thing that's going to win us prom king and queen." Quinn replied knowing it would get a rise out of him.

"You do know that, that whole prom deal is off right? I'm dating Rachel and I have absolutely no desire to spend an evening with you."

Quinn smiled innocently. "Well from the looks of it you won't be dating Rachel for much longer. I'll call you later about why color tie you should get, although I'm thinking light blue." Quinn said smirking as she walked away.

The next few days had gone by with no texts or any form of communication between the couple. They had not so pleasantly seen each other while the Warblers came to McKinley to bid their goodbyes to Kurt.

Something about seeing her hardly smile at all even when one of her best friends was returning to their school struck something in him.

He hated seeing her unhappy and he was determined to make things right between them again.

Looks like she was for the fourth night in a row back to lonely nights of watching Funny Girl.

As she got her popcorn ready she was quickly alerted by the doorbell ringing.

The pleasant look on her face quickly dissolved as she saw a familiar bronze haired, green eyed boy standing on her porch.

"Hey." Sebastian greeted quietly.

Rachel's face scrunched up into confusion. "What are you doing here Sebastian?"

"I wanted to apologize, I was being an ass. I should have given you a chance to actually talk to me about it before I blew up on you." Sebastian apologized taking her hand in his.

Rachel let out a reluctant sigh. "I suppose I owed you the same before I went and made those arrangements."

Sebastian let out a small smile. "Come on Rach, let's go. I think we have a lot to talk about."

The drive there was silent, not awkwardly silent but a nice comfortable silence that Rachel Berry only allowed herself with Sebastian Smythe.

"Where are we going?" Rachel finally asked as they entered a woodsy area out of her area of knowledge.

"Just a place that I like to come to think." Sebastian shrugged.

As soon as they got to the desired spot Sebastian sat down on the hood of his car offering his hand to help the other girl up.

"Seb-."

Sebastian interrupted her by placing his finger over her lips in a "shh" gesture.

"Just let me talk first. Rach you know I love you and I've never felt this way about anybody before. In fact before you all of the people I had been with before were cheap an dirty with multiple plastic surgeries and were just totally repulsive. But then I met you, someone with their own opinions, and I could actually see your face under the small amount of makeup you wore. You know what I thought the first time I saw you?" Sebastian asked looking at her lightly. She shook her head indicating a no urging him to go on.

"I thought, this girl is gorgeous, possibly the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Sure she's a little loud but she's amazing. So when you told me you wanted to change something on your face I was just so surprised and taken aback that you would actually want to change something that was already perfect. But now sitting here after having four days to think about it I realized although you may be my girlfriend it's still your body and whatever choices you want to make with it I need to respect. I just want you to know that even if you do get a nose job I'll still love you just as much." Sebastian kissed her lightly after he was done with his speech taking in her shocked wordless expression.

"Could you maybe say something? I just poured my heart out in true lady Hummel fashion."

Rachel looked straight into his eyes her face still wide with shock. "I'm not getting the nose job."

The corner of Sebastian's mouth turned up slightly before his face turned in confusion. "You aren't doing this because of the dumbass things I said right?"

Rachel let out a tiny laugh at his vulgar language while taking his hand in hers. "No I just realized that I don't need to impress anybody and the only person whose opinion really matters already loves the way I am."

Sebastian shook his head in amazement. "I sound like a such a pussy for saying this but god I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel responded pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

A/N: I know this wasn't the best chapter, and the fact that this took me so long is even worse. Next chapter will have quite a bit of drama so be ready for that. I will definitely update in a week but it will hopefully be sooner if you guys review. Thank you all or sticking with me so far an reviewing. It means a lot. Ok I love you all an please review!


	11. Rumours

**A/N: Wow I can't believe I've made it to one hundred reviews! Thank you all for reviewing that means so much and I'm so happy you guys are liking this. Okay so a tiny bit of drama in this chapter but this is nothing compared to what I have planned for later on. Okay everyone please review I'm not very busy this week so I should be able to get another chapter written so if I get ten reviews before next weekend I'll upload it. Oh and don't forget next chapter is prom, speaking of which please let me know what you want to happen for prom because I have a lot of ideas but I'm just not really settled on any of them. Review please!**

"When Santana comes in today be really careful about what you say. Some pretty sensitive information was leaked about her at school today." Rachel warned Sebastian quietly, as they sipped their coffee.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "What kind of information?"

Rachel let out a sigh and looked around to see if Santana was near. "The kind of information that could confirm or deny her sexuality."

"Who leaked it?" Sebastian asked suddenly very intrigued.

"Well apparently Brittany did first on her new web show "Fondue For Two" then something else was posted about it in our schools apparent new gossip paper "The Muckraker"."

"That's awful, although I do sort of understand how she feels. Back before I confirmed myself as bisexual rather than just gay I had a pretty rough time coming out too. My parents didn't like it but at the same time they didn't really care either." Sebastian shrugged the topic off not really wanting to finish his story.

Rachel slammed her coffee down on the table. "There she is, remember be sensitive." Rachel hissed in a whisper voice discreetly pointing to the familiar Latina entering the building.

She seemed to be in a rather mad rush to get to their table.

"Hey Santana how are-." Rachel began before Santana urgently cut her off not seeming too happy.

"Don't even start! Chica I need to talk to you in private now!" Santana all but whispered pulling Rachel by her jacket.

Once they were in the girls bathroom and Santana confirmed that it was empty she began her questioning.

"Is this true?" Santana asked feverishly pointing to what appeared to be a newspaper.

"Is what true?" Rachel asked confusedly taking the paper from the other girl.

Her eyes bulged out when she read the caption. 'Finchel reunion'.

"Who wrote this?" Rachel asked her voice escalating by the second.

Santana shrugged. "You may want to explain this to your boyfriend though before he finds out some other way."

Rachel shook her head. "What am I supposed to say? 'Hey Sebastian I know this picture of me and my ex-boyfriend tonguing on the front page looks bad but I swear it's not what it looks like!'" Rachel asked sarcastically as she began to pace.

"Rachel relax! If it didn't happen then there's nothing to worry about. The only thing that we need to figure out is who tipped them off, and my money is on your oaf of an ex-boyfriend." Santana said gripping the other girls shoulders in an attempt to get her to stop her frantic movements.

"You think Finn did it?" Rachel asked curiously while biting her nails.

"Who else would have done it? Besides everyone knows that gigantor wants you back." Santana said shrugging.

"I just can't see Finn doing that." Rachel said shaking her head incredulously.

"Well believe it, but no worries hobbit I'll take care of him." Santana said pulling the shorter girl into an embrace.

The word hobbit was no longer a vicious insult commonly swung from her tormentors, now it was more like a term of endearment. Well at least from Santana it was and if you were stupid enough to call Rachel that now you would feel Santana's wrath.

Rachel pulled back slightly to look Santana in the eye. "Santana are you okay?"

Santana diverted her gaze downwards. "Honestly I'd just rather not talk about that right now. Let's go fill your most likely incredibly confused boyfriend in."

As soon as they walked out it was clear Sebastian had been waiting and was expecting some answers.

"So what was that mad rush and crazy look in Santana's eye about?" Sebastian questioned

crossing his arms leaning back slightly.

"Well meerkat face, it seems as if your lady's ex-boyfriend has been tipping off our schools gossip magazine on some false information." Santana answered handing Sebastian the paper.

Sebastian's face instantly turned dark. "The giant did this?"

"Most likely."

Sebastian began to stand up. "Looks like I'm going to have to try to mess up his face more than it already is."

Santana stopped him. "No way that's my job! I've been wanting to do this for literally years and have never had an excuse."

Sebastian's eyes widened at the girls excitement before putting his hands up in surrender.

"Damn this is like her Disneyland." Sebastian muttered to Rachel who tried to stifle a giggle receiving a glare from Santana.

The next day yet another issue of "The Muckracker" was released. This one having a caption of 'Berry pays big bucks for Hudson'.

Basically someone had once again falsely tipped the writers of this newspaper off that Rachel payed Finn to get back together with her.

The minute Santana caught wind of this issue all hell broke loose. She had very easily tricked the other boy into staying late in the choir room.

It was better if it was just the two of them, no need for any witnesses.

"So doughboy, you think that tipping off the school newspaper with false crap about you Rachel just because she won't take you back after you dumped her is justified?" Santana asked rhetorically taking menacing steps forward as she cracked her knuckles.

You could see the obvious fear in Finn's eyes, although Santana was much smaller than Finn she scared the crap out of him.

"I-I didn't tip the newspaper off I swear!" Finn stammered holding his hands in front if himself defensively.

"Oh yeah and I'm not about to beat the creepy half smirk off of your face." Santana spat back sarcastically.

"No seriously I didn't do it! I think that if I'm trying to get her back, which I am, telling our schools new gossip paper false shit about her isn't exactly smart." Finn said his fearful face dropping as his condescending tone kicked in. Not smart.

Santana took one step forward and let one hand swing across his face.

"That was for lying and being a snarky asshole!" Santana accused pointing her finger in his face before walking out the door.

As soon as she was in the hallway she was greeted to the odd sight of Quinn and Rachel walking together Quinn's arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Santana knew this didn't look right but didn't question it any further.

The next day Sebastian, Rachel, and Santana were as usual seated at their table in the Lima Bean.

Rachel had just moments ago excused herself to the bathroom leaving an awkward silence for Sebastian and Santana neither of them knowing what to say.

This awkward silence was dropped as soon as the sight of a familiar blonde came strolling in approaching their table.

Santana nudged Sebastian once her eyes reached Quinn's gaze and he too caught on to this bizarre action.

"Well funny seeing you two here, what are you up to?" Quinn questioned in her sickly fake sweet voice.

"We're here with Rachel she just went to the ladies room a moment ago." Sebastian answered glaring at the blonde.

"What a shame I can't stay too long. So how's she doing with the whole gossip paper thing?" Quinn questioned nonchalantly.

"She's pretty pissed, but with reason I mean those rumors were pretty nasty." Sebastian once again answered as Santana glared daggers at the blonde.

"Yeah I thought they were pretty genius of me." Quinn said with a wicked grin.

"Excuse me?" Sebastian asked standing up so he had the height advantage.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, I tipped the muckraker off."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "Why the hell did you do that?"

Quinn crossed her arms and began explaining. "Because you cancelled our prom date, but don't worry the rumors about your precious rupaul will stop as soon as we're back on for prom."

Sebastian scoffed. "No way."

Quinn shrugged. "Fine then don't be surprised if next issue the caption reads 'Rachel or Rupaul' it would of course be a story about her tragic secret that she's secretly a man."

"If I agree to go with you, you also need to get them to retract every other rumor you wrote."

"Done." Quinn said smiling.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he sat down. "You make me feel physically ill."

Quinn's smile didn't waver. "Oh and one more thing, you can't tell her about our prom deal, I want it to be a surprise."

Sebastian said nothing, he just sat there and nodded.

"Great."

Sebastian cursed under his breath once she left.

"Damn now I owe the jolly green giant an apology." Santana muttered to herself.

The next few days were gossip free nothing interesting, until the next day an especially horrifying issue was released.

Rachel Berry made one of her famous entrances that hadn't been seen in so long.

"Tell me it's not true." She exclaimed as more of a question to Quinn as soon as she entered the choir room.

Quinn crossed her arms and let out a sigh. "If I did that I would be lying. Yes Rachel me and Sebastian are going to prom together although I don't see why you would have a problem with it as you two are merely even friends." Quinn stated with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel quickly became aware of the people surrounding her. She wasn't about to just admit their relationship here and now to everybody.

"Of course not I was just shocked in your choice in taking the competition to prom." Rachel quickly covered up.

"Well I just thought, I need to do something different and stupid, and there he was."

Rachel felt the intentional sting at the implication that dating Sebastian was a stupid idea.

To say that Rachel was upset was an understatement. To say that she was furious was an understatement.

The second she saw him as they met up for their daily meeting at the Lima Bean the fire lit in her eyes.

His smile that he always had when they got together faded rather quickly as soon as he saw the anger and rage in her that was coming towards him.

"Is something wro-" Sebastian began but was soon cut off by what appeared to be a newspaper being shoved in his face.

"I don't know is there? Because I thought that I had a date to prom, but apparently it was wrong of me to assume that my boyfriend would be taking me to prom, silly me." Rachel said sarcasm dripping from her voice as her eyes glazed over.

"I can exp-"

"When were you going to tell me? What were you just going to wait for me to show up at prom then say 'Oh sorry babe, I forgot to tell you but I'm taking your worst enemy the girl who torments you everyday to prom'." Rachel exclaimed anger evident in her voice.

Sebastian gripped her shoulders. " Will you please stop interrupting me and let me explain? I made the deal with her back before we were dating. She kept pestering me, I wanted you to go out with me and she said that it would make you jealous and want me so I agreed. After we started dating I called it off and she kept bothering me again, even threatening me at some points. Then she started giving all of the gossip to your guys' school paper and said she would stop if I agreed to go to prom with her so I did." Sebastian ended with a sigh.

"I can take care of myself. I've been dealing with crap from Quinn for years, believe me when I tell you that this isn't the worst thing she's ever done."

"I just wanted to help, I should have told you I know. I'm just not very good at this relationship stuff yet."

Rachel let out a sarcastic laugh. "The worst part isn't even you not telling me for months, it's you going out with the girl who has made my life a living hell for the past three years. Everything Quinn's ever wanted she's gotten even if I've had it, but then I met you and you seemed like one of those guys who didn't give a damn about everyone else and just lived life. Turns out I was wrong, you're just like every other guy and fell for Quinn." A tear began to fall down Rachel's face, Sebastian reached his thumb out to wipe it away but was quickly swatted away by Rachel's hand.

"I know saying I'm sorry isn't enough, and honestly I don't like Quinn. At all." Sebastian tried to reassure.

"Well that's too bad since she's your prom date. Hope you two have a night to remember." Rachel said as she left patting his shoulder.

School the next day was rather silent for the usually loud and perky brunette. She didn't want to talk to anybody, especially the people who knew about Sebastian and Quinn and didn't tell her (Santana).

Unfortunately this plan wasn't going too well as she was approached by one of the people she really didn't want to see right now.

"Hey Rach, you've been kinda quiet today, are you okay?" Finn asked oblivious to her scowl that read 'leave me alone'.

"Honestly I'm not okay, I'm tired of being lied to and being last to know." She chanced a glance at his face a noticed a not so subtle red welt on his face. "I suppose I should apologize on Santana's behalf for slapping you. It was wrong to assume."

"That's okay."

Rachel shook her head. "No it's not."

"So make it up to me." The taller boy suggested with his signature half smirk.

"How do you suggest I do that?"

"Go to prom with me." Finn turned her around so she was facing him.

Rachel thought about it for a moment. No two wrongs don't make a right and Sebastian would probably just end up playing even dirtier if she did this but she also didn't want to be that loser who stands alone all night at their own prom.

"Pick me up at seven." She replied simply instantly regretting it.

**A/N: I'm aware that this chapter was not at all Smytheberry friendly and that there were very few interactions between them but I promise next chapter will make up for that. Please just trust me on this. And remember you get next chapter faster if I get my ten reviews. Ok well Review!**


	12. Prom Queen

A/N: Wow you guys are fast! I mean seriously, ten reviews in less than twenty four hours! That is awesome! Well that type of reaction deserves to get what I promised which is the next chapter! It's prom time! This is the longest chapter yet, and I'm pretty happy with it. Ok once again ten reviews and you'll get the next chapter sooner, (we're getting close to the season finale!) But of course the story won't stop after the season finale, I have plans to go all the way through the third season (that is if you want me to) and possibly the fourth season. Ok I'll shut up now. Review!

"Come on Rachel, I said I was sorry!" Santana pleaded with the other girl as they walked to glee club.

Rachel let out a large sigh. "And I said that I don't feel like talking to you right now."

Santana stopped walking and pulled Rachel over to the side. "Look Berry, I know not telling you about Quinn and Sebastian was a shitty thing to do as your friend, but let me make it up to you. We can hang out later today, make fun of a bunch of bad pictures of Quinn, bash Sebastian, what do you say?" She asked with an expectant look on her face.

Rachel awkwardly repositioned her hair and looked downwards. "Actually I can't, I'm going to try and find a prom dress later and since I've waited until the last minute I'll be lucky if I can even find a decent one."

"Wait you're going to prom alone? That is so sad, Rachel as your friend I cannot let you do this." Santana said shaking her head.

Okay so she hadn't exactly told anybody that she was going to prom with Finn yet, but could you blame her? Nobody in glee club was ever too supportive of 'Finchel' and she didn't need them at her throat. Especially since they would just be saying that Finn could do better and that he was making a mistake.

"Well actually no." Rachel chanced a look at her friend and saw the look urging for her to go on. "I'm going with Finn."

Rachel could practically hear something snap inside Santana as her eyes grew dark. "You're going with lumps the clown? No, you're not, you'd be better off going alone."

"Look Santana, I understand the relationship between me and Finn isn't exactly well received by others but he asked me and I did have to make it up to him since you were the one to put that large, red welt on his face." Rachel said looking at her pointedly causing Santana to look at the ground sheepishly then roll her eyes.

"Fine, but just know that I do not support this! Now what time do you want me and lady Hummel to take you shopping after school?"

Rachel's eyes widened. "Oh no you two are not going shopping with me, you two both have very strong, different opinions."

Santana smiled at Rachel and slung her arm around her shoulders as they continued walking. "Oh Rachel it's so cute that you think you have a say in this. Now don't you want to look hotter than little miss wannabe prom queen, Quinn?"

Rachel reluctantly nodded her head indicating a yes.

"Then you'll trust me and Kurt and let us help you decide on a dress."

"Fine." Rachel grumbled.

Santana smiled her satisfied smirk as they continued on to glee club.

Shopping for a dress went just how Rachel expected it would.

Kurt and Santana both picked out two very different dresses both of which were not her style at all and then began arguing.

Rachel rolled her eyes at their arguing before sneaking off to find a dress of her own.

After searching for about ten minutes she found the perfect dress. It was light pink, with sparkles and came to just above her ankles. It definitely screamed "Rachel Berry."

She of course went to a different dressing room to try it on, no way was she going to even bother asking Kurt and Santana about this.

Once she had the dress on and she was satisfied with how it fell she walked out to get a better look in a mirror.

She had to do her best to contain herself from squealing when she saw it in the mirror. It was perfect and not too expensive either. As she continued to model it in front of the mirror she heard a deep voice behind her.

"You look beautiful."

She turned to see Sebastian standing there looking at her with a sort of half smile.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Shopping for the dreaded prom." Sebastian answered in sort of a 'duh' tone.

Sure enough there he stood admiring himself in the mirror wearing a black tuxedo with a matching light blue tie.

Rachel nodded her head as a sad smile crept onto her face. "Oh so you're still going with Quinn?"

Sebastian took a step toward her and put his hands in his pockets. "Well, my first choice for a prom date sort of hates me right now so I ended up settling for my last choice."

"You do realize that this isn't even your school right? You don't have to go if you don't want to, and for the record I don't hate you, I don't think I could ever hate you." Rachel said the last part quietly.

Sebastian plastered his cocky smirk on. "And you realize that going with me to prom is a whole lot better than going alone right? And for the record I know you don't hate me, I'm too lovable to hate."

Rachel rolled her eyes at his cockiness before crossing her arms. "Well actually I'm not going alone, I'm going with Finn." Rachel avoided eye contact as she said this knowing that she wouldn't be able to bare the look in his eyes.

Sebastian said, his gaze somewhere between smoldering and disappointed. "I wasn't aware that we broke up, but if you think we have then I sure as hell want to talk about this."

"We didn't break up, I just don't want to go alone to prom." Rachel said with a shrug.

"No, no, no you don't want to go with someone who won't get a reaction out of me. You know damn well that I'm not okay with you going with your ex-boyfriend." Sebastian said his voice escalating near the end.

"So it's okay if you go with somebody that you know I'm not okay with but I can't go with somebody that you're not okay with when you did it first?" Rachel asked accusingly.

"That isn't what I said and you know it." Sebastian spat through his teeth.

"You might as well have said it. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go buy this dress. By the way light blue looks good on you." Rachel said referring to his tie that more than likely matched Quinn's Cinderella esque dress.

Sebastian grabbed her arm. "We're not done here."

Rachel attempted to yank it out of his grip but failed to do so. "Yes we are, I've said all I want to."

"Yeah well I haven't. Where do we even stand?"

Rachel looked at her feet. "Where do you want to stand?"

Sebastian sighed. "Well I don't know honestly, I mean even after prom somebody is still going to be upset."

"Yeah well I'm the one here who has a right to be upset." Rachel spat at Sebastian.

"From the sounds of it, it seems like you aren't willing to forgive me for a stupid mistake I made that I've apologized for repeatedly. I've tried calling you, texting you, hell I even tried visiting your house. I'm not sure if there is anything else I can do."

Rachel finally relieved her gaze from the ground. "So what do you want to just break up."

Sebastian's face dropped a little more. "Is that what you want?"

"Maybe, look for now let's just say that we're not together so we both can enjoy prom then we'll talk about it after prom."

This time it was Sebastian who lowered his gaze to the ground. "I can promise you that I won't enjoy prom, I'm going with the ice queen remember? But I do want you to have fun so fine."

Rachel awkwardly played with her hands in front of her. "Can you just promise me one thing?"

"Of course."

Rachel seemed to stumble over her words. "Just please don't kiss her. I'm not sure if I could handle that. I know that since technically right now we're broken up I have no say but please?"

Sebastian took her hand in his. "Even if right now we weren't broken up I wouldn't kiss her. But yes if me promising makes you feel better then I promise I won't."

Rachel shook his hand off of hers. "Thank you." Rachel said almost so quietly you couldn't hear before walking back over to Kurt and Santana.

A few days later it was finally time. The night that Rachel had up until a week ago looked forward to for the longest time.

She admired herself in the mirror for several minutes before a sad thought came to her mind.

Even if I do look this good there is no way it will even compare to how Quinn looks.

Sebastian probably looked amazing too, they would end up looking like the perfect couple and she would want nothing more than to just attack his lips and run her fingers through his hair.

But she couldn't do that, why? Because she was too hard headed and bitter about her history with Quinn that she couldn't just forgive him for a mistake he made.

She was quickly taken out of her thoughts when her doorbell rang.

Great, time to go to prom with an ex-boyfriend, watch the girl who hates me dance with the guy I love, and then watch them win prom queen and king. How fun. Rachel thought the voice in her head dripping with sarcasm.

Maybe this is the way things are supposed to be. Not too long ago she thought Finn was her soulmate and that they'd be together forever.

So much had changed, now the only guy she wanted had the most sarcastic sense of humor, a grin that was always present, and surprisingly enough a huge heart.

As she opened the door she was half expecting to feel a wave of happiness or contentedness like she had expected to feel for the past year and a half.

Instead that happiness and contentedness was replaced with a disappointed and almost sad feeling.

His face lit up like a lightbulb when he saw her though. "W-wow Rach you look great."

Rachel smiled a shy smile. "Thank you Finn, you look very handsome yourself."

Well it wasn't a total lie, he did look good just not as good as a certain bronze haired, green eyed boy would have looked.

"Oh uh this is for you." He stammered holding out a wrist corsage with a pink rose attached to it.

"Thank you Finn it's lovely." She replied politely ad he slipped the pink floral corsage onto her lip.

They stood there in an awkward silence for around two minutes before Finn finally spoke up.

"Uh we can go get something to eat if you want. I have reservations at breadstix for us if you'd like." Finn suggested shoving his hands into his pocket shrugging.

Breadstix? Well that figures, only one of the most memorable nights in her life and he wants to take her to a restaurant where the slogan is "Eat breadsticks until you hurl."

"That sounds nice Finn. Shall we?" She asked holding her arm out for her.

He eagerly took it guiding her out to his old beat-up pickup truck.

The ride to the restaurant started out silent but they eventually found something to talk about.

They had somehow managed to make a conversation out of the dumb stuff that happens in glee club. He had even cracked a few jokes about Finn which she had to admit made her kinda happy.

They had been seated for a few moments and were still laughing about something when they heard a couple arguing coming in through the door.

"Why the hell would you think putting the top down on a convertible is appropriate while driving to prom. Do you see what it did to my hair?" Quinn scolded as they walked in.

"No but to be fair I've been avoiding looking at you, I'm afraid that all of those fumes you've put on yourself are going to burn my eyes. Seriously Fabray if you smell that bad why even go out in public?" Sebastian retorted not even bothering to look at her.

Quinn glared at him until she caught sight of Rachel and Finn and an evil smile crept on her face. "Hey Finn, Rachel, or should I say Finchel since it appears that you two are an item again." Quinn greeted ignoring the heated glare coming from Sebastian.

Finn just sat there shoveling his food in his mouth while Rachel looked shocked. "Y-you called me Rachel. You only call me Rachel when you're plotting to do something bad to me." Rachel stammered eyeing Quinn cautiously.

Sebastian was barely even paying attention. He couldn't get over how amazing Rachel looked, she almost blocked out the disturbing image beside her of the giant chewing a mouthful of spaghetti with his mouth open.

Quinn let out a fake laugh. "Oh please Rachel, I think we can put our differences behind us now. I mean I'll admit that I went a little crazy on my rampage for prom queen but one good thing came out of it, a possible finchel reunion."

Rachel briefly glanced at Sebastian who looked both annoyed and disappointed as he stared at his feet.

"Two things, one me and Finn aren't back together, two I thought you hated me an Finn together."

Quinn let another one of her fake smiles slip. "That was the old Quinn, Quinn the Cheerio. This Quinn, prom queen Quinn accepts the fact that two people have never been more perfect for each other than you and Finn and who am I to stand in the way of fate?"

Sebastian let a cocky grin creep onto his face. "Well actually you aren't prom queen yet so really right now you're just bitchy barbie Quinn."

Quinn glared at him before she caught sight of Rachel's wrist. "What a beautiful corsage! Finn must have put a lot of thought into that. You see Sebastian that's the kind of thing you do for your date. Along with opening her door for her, complimenting her, not laughing at her as she stumbles over a pot hole." Quinn added bitterly.

Rachel and Sebastian shared an amused glance to which Rachel had to stifle a laugh.

"What was I supposed to do carry you over the potholes? And as for the opening your door thing I think you are fully capable if doing that yourself, besides I had my own door to open." Sebastian shot back at the frowning blonde.

Quinn gripped Sebastian's arm an began to pull him out. "Don't forget to vote for the Fabray-Smythe ticket!"

"Or better yet just don't vote for it." Sebastian replied causing Quinn to pinch him.

Rachel knew he would look amazing. The handsome image of Sebastian was quickly erased from her mind as she stared across the table at her date who was continuing to eat his mountain of spaghetti.

His manners weren't much better once they actually got into the prom. She had mentioned something about how "her throat was do dry" and he responded by saying "I think the punch is over there and could you get me a glass while you're at it?"

What a gentlemen. She thought to herself. As she poured the punch she felt another presence next to her and immediately knew who it was.

"Well I see you're at least being a gentlemen and getting the punch for your date." Rachel pointe out bitterly.

Sebastian smirked. "Oh yeah I'm getting it alright, then I'm going to "trip" and spill it all over her little "Cinderella" dress."

Rachel gasped. "You'll ruin her dress!"

Sebastian gave her a 'duh' look. "Yeah that's sort of the point."

"I hope you wouldn't have behaved this way had we gone together."

Sebastian set the punch down and turned to face her. "And risk ruining this perfection? No way. Although I don't believe I've told you how stunning you look tonight."

"You look very handsome yourself. Finn looked pretty decent at the beginning of the night but then he splattered spaghetti sauce all over his shirt." Rachel said with a small laugh at Sebastian's reaction.

"Well Miss. Berry I'm going to have to ask that you save me at least one dance." Sebastian said not so much as a question but more of a demand.

"It wouldn't really be prom if I didn't. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to get up on stage. I'm performing a slow song, and please for the love of god do not do anything during that will cause Quinn to slap you." Rachel pleaded.

Sebastian smirked. "I make no promises."

"Of course not." Rachel mumbled to herself as she made her way on stage.

Sebastian was in awe as she performed Jar of Hearts. How could anybody be so perfect?

He desperately hoped he hadn't inspired this song but judging by the way she was eyeing her date who was oblivious to this he himself hadn't inspired it.

The slow dance with Quinn was awkward to say the least, they kept about a foot distance between them which Quinn was more than happy to agree to after Sebastian had stepped on her feet multiple times on purpose.

As she finished the song he caught the glance of Kurt and Blaine smirking at him amusedly.

He ignored Quinn's yells for him to stay and sauntered over to them to see why exactly they were smirking.

"Is something funny or did Lady Hummel here look in a mirror again?" Sebastian asked smirking at the glare he received from Kurt.

"Actually we were laughing at just how whipped Rachel Berry has you. We saw your gaze on her the whole time during that song, and don't worry that wasn't about you." Kurt mentioned knowing that the other boy had been worried about it.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "And how exactly do you know this?"

A look of panic appeared on Kurt's face as he realized he just shared a piece of information that he probably wasn't supposed to.

"You cannot tell Rachel I told you this but the other day she ran into her ex Jesse and apparently they had a pretty nasty talk. Then Rachel realized that she didn't want Finn either. So she chose this song to sing about both of them."

Jesse ? Where had he heard that before? Oh that's right on his and Rachel's Valentines Day "activity" she had told him about him and how he had egged her.

Why hadn't she told him she ran into that douche bag? Oh yeah they weren't talking at the time.

He felt himself being pulled away by a firm cold hand as they called the nominees up onstage.

He saw Rachel's relieved face once it was announced that David Karofsky had indeed won.

He also didn't miss her panicked and outraged face when Kurt won, and fuck did Quinn look pissed.

He watched carefully as she stomped off stage and in the direction of his girlfriend. "

"This is all your fault!" She screeched at the other girl.

"Seriously Quinn? It's just prom queen, besides you have it a lot easier than Kurt right now. So maybe you should-." Rachel's sentence was cut off by the large 'thwapping' noise Quinn's hand made as it connected with Rachel's face.

Both Finn and Sebastian began to dash over there as soon as Quinn did this.

By the looks of it Rachel wasn't backing down.

Rachel had returned a much harder forceful slap, and one thing led to another and they were on the floor tackling each other.

They had eventually been separated as Sebastian pried Rachel off of Quinn.

Unfortunately this whole exchange was not missed by Sue and both of the girls were thrown out. Quinn immediately called her mom and ran off school grounds while Rachel decided to wait outside on a bench. She didn't have a ride home anyways.

She rested her head in her hands and enjoyed the quiet of finally being alone.

Her head shot up once she heard footsteps approaching her.

"I gotta say, you definitely kicked her ass." Sebastian said with an impressed expression on his face.

Rachel smiled weakly. "Thanks but I'm not exactly proud of getting thrown out of prom. I shouldn't have slapped her back." Rachel said shaking her head.

"Hey she deserved it, she pushed you too fat and was being selfish."

"I know but I don't think it was completely because of that. I think it was partially because I was jealous of her." Rachel said shrugging.

"Jealous of what? You're so much prettier than her, hell of a lot better personality, and you're you." Sebastian said cupping her face with his hands.

"She had you tonight, I had Finn. I think that speaks for itself."

Sebastian shook his head. "No she didn't have me tonight. Sure I was her date but not once did I compliment her, I barely touched her. Hell I was a douche bag."

"Well you know what I mean."

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah I do. You know what the worst part of this whole thing is?"

"What?"

"I lost the best girlfriend ever because I'm an idiot who didn't have the balls to tell the truth."

Rachel looked him in the eye. "Okay I'm about to do something that I don't do very often, admit that I was wrong. I way overreacted, I knew you were sorry and felt bad I just couldn't get past the fact that it was Quinn."

"Well I don't think you overreacted. I knew how you felt about Quinn and I never told you."

"Sebastian I know I don't deserve this but do you think you could go back to being my boyfriend because I really miss being able to kiss you just cause." Rachel asked sheepishly.

Sebastian smiled down at her. "I've been waiting to hear you ask that since I ran into you in the department store."

"It was stupid of me to break up with you anyways."

Sebastian shook his head indicating a no. "You know you still haven't given me that dance that you promised."

Rachel let out her first real smile in weeks. "There isn't even any music."

"That doesn't matter just pretend there is." Sebastian shrugged as he began to mindlessly slow dance with her.

She began to hum the tune of the song that she sang to him at regionals and he instantly caught on.

This was definitely where they belonged.

A/N: Cheesy ending I know. So what did you think? Yes? No? Remember ten reviews and I'll update faster! Review!


	13. Funeral

**A/N: Hello everyone! So prom is now over, for this year anyway but the drama is far from over. There are only two episodes left for season 2 then on to season 3. But be warned these next two chapters particularly next chapter are going to be pretty exciting. This chapter is really more of a filler chapter as I didn't really know what to do with this episode in particular so it may not be as long as other chapters. Okay well ten reviews and I'll upload the season finale chapter as soon as I can.**

Another ordinary day in glee club, everyone comes in and sits down beside who they are currently sexually attracted to although that changes quite often. Then Mr. Shue gives an assignment, Rachel loudly expresses her brilliant idea and gets rudely turned down and mocked.

Or maybe that won't be how things work today.

As soon as everyone was seated they could already tell that this week they would be rightfully focusing on the upcoming Nationals as it was sloppily scrawled across the white board.

"Okay everyone this week we are faced with the tricky topic of nationals. How do we prepare for such a large, significant event you ask? Well we bring in outside help. Everyone please welcome Sebastian Smythe." Mr. Shue announced being the only person to clap.

Rachel would have gladly clapped if only she wasn't so surprised or the fact that her and Sebastian weren't exactly broadcasting their relationship.

"Wow I can already feel the love just radiating off of you guys." Sebastian scoffed sarcastically as his eyes glanced over the large percent of narrowed eyes at him.

"Mr. Shue I don't trust this guy. How the hell are we supposed to know that him and the rest of his preppy school boy friend's aren't just doing this to get revenge because we beat them?" Finn asked glaring at the green eyed boy.

"Well Frankenteen, unlike you I have some pride and won't go around moping trying to get revenge on the people who did better than me." Sebastian snarkily replied his grin on his face never wavering.

Finn appeared as if he were about to do something stupid that they would all regret but before he had the chance Rachel cut in.

"On the behalf of those of us who actually care about winning and will do whatever it takes to win I think this is a great idea and we should welcome Sebastian with open arms." Rachel stated with a wide smile on her face.

She turned to face Sebastian and he gave her a small wink to which she began to blush and sat down.

"You know I agree with Rachel, this may be one of our only shots to win and we should take it." Quinn said from her spot in the choir room with a smile on her face that almost appeared real.

Everyone in the choir room turned to look at Quinn like she had ten heads.

"What? I can't agree with Rachel on something?" Quinn asked rhetorically almost appearing offended.

"Well it's just that when you do something bad always happens and it's usually because you're a bitch and planned the whole thing out." Santana shot back challenging Quinn with her eyes.

The stare down between the two former cheerleaders could have gone on longer if it weren't for Mr. Shuester cutting in.

"Enough! No more of this hating on each other, now let's get back to talking about this week. Sebastian carry on."

Sebastian politely nodded his head and continued. "I'm here to help you because the other day I was watching an old performance of you guys and some of you seem to lack unity and just all together rhythm." His eyes directed towards Finn for that last part and the taller boy growled.

The rest of glee club that day pretty much just went on like that. They discussed some songs for nationals, got pretty much nowhere with their set list, and Quinn was once again sort of nice?

Although there was one interesting thing, it was determined that Sebastian would be a large deciding factor for who got the solo. Let's just say Kurt and Santana were not pleased.

As the members of glee club began to slowly leave the room Rachel approached Sebastian.

"Um babe? What the hell?" Rachel asked with her hands on her hips.

Sebastian's grin returned. "Nice to see you too."

"No seriously, what are you doing here? You know I love being around you but why didn't you tell me?"

Sebastian pulled her closer to him. "Because it gave me the excuse to spend just a little extra time with you."

After a moment Rachel let out an excited squeal. "Oh my gosh this is so great! Now I have a pretty much guaranteed solo for nationals!"

Sebastian awkwardly rubbed the back if his neck. "Well actually you have to audition, and the best will get it, but I'm sure it will still be you."

Rachel arched her eyebrow. "So what you're saying is that you won't definitely choose me?"

"I'm just saying that the best will get it. Besides isn't it you who always tells me that I should be nicer and to be a better person?"

Rachel let out an exasperated sigh. "Of all times for you to choose to be a better person you pick now? Really?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Be careful what you wish for babe."

Rachel pouted as Sebastian placed a light kiss to her hair.

"Ah just the extremely talented and forgiving girl I wanted to see." Quinn said nicely as she waltzed through the door over to Rachel. "Oh and her douche bag boyfriend." She added snidely.

Rachel knitted her eye brows together. "Um can I help you Quinn?"

"I'm just here to apologize for you know slapping you and starting the fight that got us kicked out of prom." Quinn answered sweetly.

"You? Apologizing?" Sebastian mumbled just loud enough for Quinn to hear earning him a sharp elbow in his ribs from Rachel.

"Notice how I'm not apologizing to you." The blonde haired girl said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well I don't see why, you treated me worse than you treated her at prom. Besides I would have rather been slapped in the face than have to spend the whole night with you." Sebastian replied childishly crossing his arms.

"Um excuse me but you were the one treating me like crap."

Sebastian stifled a laugh before responding. "I never said I was prince charming, I just wasn't aware that helping you over potholes, or keeping the top down on my convertibles were in the job description."

"Those are considered by normal people common courtesies." Quinn spat back.

Rachel pulled out of Sebastian's grasp and stepped towards Quinn.

Rachel plastered a polite smile on her face after she shot her boyfriend a look that said "Stop talking or else."

"Thank you for apologizing Quinn, I understand that winning prom queen meant a lot to you so you were probably still in shock from not winning. I apologize as well for hitting back and being part of the cause for us getting kicked out."

Quinn held her arms out gesturing for Rachel to give her a hug, Rachel politely accepted it although she had a very uncomfortable expression on her face as the other girl wrapped her arms around her.

Sebastian just couldn't get over how his girlfriend allowed herself to be treated. This girl was terrible to her for years and one lame apology just fixes that?

He shook the thought out of his head, not in the mood to pick a fight with her at the moment.

"I'll talk to you guys later, I've gotta go to my dance class. Bye!" Rachel waved goodbye pecking Sebastian on the cheek quickly as she did so.

After Sebastian was sure Rachel was gone he began his bound to be unpleasant conversation with the blonde girl.

"Ok I'm not entirely sure what you're up to but unless you want to be totally and completely on the outs with me I highly recommend you stop." Sebastian sternly suggested.

Quinn smirked and stepped forward. "Oh Sebastian, I hate to break it to you but we're already on the outs, I hate you and you hate me. All I'm trying to do is right my wrongs with Rachel."

Sebastian raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms. "I don't buy that for a minute."

Quinn smiled so falsely sweet it was almost sickening. "One way of righting my wrongs is giving her what she deserves, which would be a boyfriend deserving of her. One who doesn't lie to her."

"So you're trying to break us up? Quinn what the hell do you get out of this anyways?"

Quinn's fake smile still plastered to her face she gave all of the explanation that was needed. "I get the satisfaction of knowing that I was the cause of your downfall. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get going have fun with her while it lasts."

Sebastian wasn't too worried. Sure he knew that Quinn was a manipulative bitch who usually got what she wanted but he wasn't going to let some stupid plan of Quinn's that was planned out of vengeance get in the way of what was undoubtedly the best thing that had ever happened to him.

As expected the solo auditions caused an enormous amount of drama. Naturally only four people actually signed up to try out even though pretty much everyone in there always complained about never getting solos and now that they had their chance they weren't going for it.

Last year Rachel wouldn't have really cared who she had hurt on her climb to the top. This year however she actually had friends, she knew exactly how it felt to have friends and how it felt to have absolutely nobody rooting for you.

She almost went over to go talk to Santana and Kurt but decided against it once she saw the intense ready to kill somebody looks on their face.

However unlike last year she had an amazing supportive boyfriend that was willing to help her and actually be there for her that she didn't have in years past.

Too bad that when it came to practicing they got distracted rather quickly.

They honestly intended to practice and get things done but once Rachel began singing Sebastian remembered just how much he loved this girls voice.

He began to lose all control, he scooted closer to her on her bed and began nibbling on her neck. While they hadn't actually had sex yet they very much enjoyed the other less intimate activities.

Such as their very passionate, heated make out sessions, and it appeared as if that's where this was headed towards.

"Sebastian, w-we need to stop." Rachel stuttered under his touch.

"Why." Sebastian murmured into her neck as he continued to suck and nip at the same spot.

"B-because I need to practice for solo auditions and th-this isn't helping." Rachel explained her voice crumbling more and more every second.

"You can take a break though."

Rachel let a small smile creep onto her lips. "True."

So I guess you could say they didn't get much work done. Which explains why Rachel was freaking out even more than she would have anyway.

As Rachel frantically scrambled around the choir room getting her sheet music together she could feel Kurt and Santana's eyes on her the whole time.

"Rachel." She heard the higher pitched voiced that she recognized as Kurt's call out to her.

She turned around almost afraid of the possible trash talk her fellow divas may have in store for her.

Santana and Kurt both had an almost warm smile donning their faces. "Good luck."

Rachel gave a nod signaling her thanks before walking out the door to go sing her song she had prepared especially for Sebastian.

The moment she walked on stage all nerves went away it almost felt comfortable.

Yeah Mr. Shue was there also but it was a well known fact that he would just pick whoever made him look best in the eyes of the glee club.

Sebastian shot her his knee weakening smile and it was almost as if that was an instant shot of confidence.

"Hello I will be singing my most challenging song yet from my favorite musical of all time." Rachel announced to the two judges.

"Great Rachel let's hear it." Mr. Shue commanded half heartedly.

The whole time she was singing her eyes were glued to Sebastian's, he could tell that the song she was singing was totally and completely for him and him only.

When she finished he just couldn't help but give her the standing ovation she deserved.

Mr. Shue looked at him confusedly but didn't think much of it and Rachel blushed as she muttered a quiet "thank you" before walking off the stage.

Needless to say the other three auditions didn't go quite as smoothly.

With Kurt's he couldn't restrain himself from making a snide comment about how he was singing a girls song. Hey just because him and Rachel are dating doesn't mean he can't still give Kurt a hard time.

He liked Santana's but she was extremely offended when she didn't get the standing ovation that she had heard Rachel had gotten even though Santana was fully aware that Sebastian was extremely biased towards Rachel.

And finally Mercedes he had to admit, she had a set of lungs on her. Although she didn't move much but still the song she sang was amazing.

Obviously he wanted to pick Rachel but he had remembered earlier this week how upset Rachel had seemed when Kurt and Santana weren't talking to her a much since all three of them were very driven and Rachel getting the solo had seemed like a sure thing.

Looking over at the three divas now, all laughing and having a good time together while waiting for the results he couldn't put her through another three weeks of being miserable just for one solo.

This had unfortunately caused his petite but sometimes scary girlfriend to come storming up to him.

"Mercedes? Really you're giving the solo to Mercedes? Santana or even Kurt I could understand but Mercedes? She doesn't even know what it takes to be a star. She doesn't have the drive or the will to even go through the hardships of being the star." Rachel ranted her voice raising at points.

Sebastian chuckled at his girlfriend's dramatics, even when she was mad she was adorable.

"Rach, it's just one solo. But those friends you have in there, they could be around for a lot longer, take it from a guy who up until recently never had friends." Sebastian explained taking her hand in his frowning when she ripped it away.

"It isn't just one solo it's the solo that could make or break nationals, if we win who will get all of the credit now? Mercedes!"

"Rach calm down please." Sebastian pleaded trying to stop from picking another fight.

"No! This is the rest of my high school career here, if Mercedes sings the solo and we win she's going to get all of the solos next year." Rachel yelled getting more and more worked up by the second.

Ok there was no stopping a fight from being picked now.

"Hold on, you're mad at me because I didn't cheat for you and give you what you want because you have an unfair advantage over everyone? That's a little selfish and quite honestly extremely childish." Sebastian knew he would regret saying that but he couldn't always just let her win.

"Selfish? Well if I'm so selfish then why are you even with me at all." Rachel didn't even give him a chance to fire something back before she walked away.

Sebastian was seriously tired of all of these fights they kept having. He loved her and her dramatics it just got so frustrating when she got stubborn.

The sad news of Sue's sister's death definitely hit the glee club. They were all more than happy to help plan and attend the funeral.

The funeral had affected Rachel much more than she had expected it to.

It really put everything into perspective, how short life really is, and okay maybe she overreacted just a tad but it's just who she is.

As Mr. Shue read off Sue's eulogy one thing he said really stuck with her. Being tethered to somebody.

As she thought about it some more she realized that's how it was for her and Sebastian. At least for her it was, she had to fix this.

Once the funeral ended she whipped her phone out and punched a few buttons.

**To: Sebastian**

**Meet me in McKinley's auditorium. Love you.**

She quickly shoved her phone into her purse and hurried over to Puck.

"Noah can you give me a ride?" She asked almost desperately.

Puck smirked and crossed his arms. "Sure where to princess."

"School." Rachel answered looking at him hopefully.

Pucks eyes widened in disbelief for a moment before he sighed in relent. "Alright let's go, but you owe me Berry!"

"Yay! Thank you Noah!" She squealed throwing her arms around his neck.

"Yeah yeah let's just go."

Once they arrived you could almost see the dismay on Pucks face at the prospect of being at school on a weekend.

"Are you going to need a ride back also?" He asked in a somewhat whiny voice.

"Well hopefully not, the goal is sort of for Sebastian to forgive me."

"Alright well call me if you need one." Puck said still looking at the place wearily.

"Again thank you Noah, love you."

"Yeah yeah love you too. Just let me know if I need to kick his ass."

Rachel got progressively more nervous as she got closer to the auditorium.

What if this time her dramatics were too much?

The moment she walked in she knew she was alone which meant he hadn't come yet.

She waited for about a half hour before her head whipped around to the sound of the door opening.

"Did you invite me here to yell at me or to prove that you were worthy of the solo by singing me another beautiful breathtaking song?" Sebastian asked sarcastically as he bounded down the steps.

"No I just wanted to apologize. I was wrong, I should never have yelled at you for just choosing who you thought was best. That was incredibly stupid of me and I'm sorry." Rachel was about out of breath by the end of her long winded apology.

Sebastian had a small smile on his face before he stepped closer to her. "Actually I didn't pick who I thought was best."

Rachel cocked her head to the side. "What?"

"I thought that by far you were best, I just saw how upset your friends were when they found out I would be judging and then I noticed how miserable you were being alone again this week so I thought why let you lose something so valuable for some stupid solo." Sebastian explained.

Rachel's face broke into a smile. "Well now I feel really stupid. I guess I understand why you did it and you're right it's just one solo. So once again I'm sorry."

Sebastian held his arms open for Rachel and she happily accepted the hug.

While he was still holding her his face broke out into a moment of confusion. "Why all of a sudden did you decide to apologize?"

Rachel smiled softly as she pulled out of his grasp and took his hand in her own. "Today at Sue's sister's funeral there was something in the eulogy that made me realize how I truly feel about you."

"What?"

"She was saying how her and her sister are tethered and I just thought about how I feel the same way about you, I know it's corny and all but-."

Sebastian cut her off. "No it isn't, it's awesome and for the record I feel the exact same about you."

Rachel smiled and brought him in for a kiss.

As Sebastian pulled back he began to talk again. "Also if it makes you feel any better Mr. Shuester decided that he wanted to pick the soloist."

"Really?" Rachel asked rhetorically.

Unfortunately for both of them, this whole exchange didn't exactly happen in private.

Standing in the corner of the auditorium was the Jolley Green Giant himself looking confused and very angry as he crushed a flower in his hand.

This couldn't be good.

**A/N: Ok so not my best. I took a lot of things from the episode for this one and I'm not really sure I like this chapter. However you guys have waited long enough. Let me know if you guys actually liked this and if I'm just judging it too harshly. Although I have a feeling I'm not. Review please all of you lovely people!**


	14. New York

A/N: Hey everyone! Alright we made it to the season 2 season finale! So, let me just warn you, a lot happens in this chapter. I'm not giving anything away because this is one of my favorite chapters. This also happens to be my favorite episode ever. Also I just want to let you guys know that I have started a collection of one shots with prompts requested by readers so if you want to check that out and request something go for it! Ok and on to the story! Oh yeah and review!

Nationals. Just a few months ago it seemed so far away, so completely out of reach that it was hard to even dream about.

But here they were, waiting in the airport terminal to board the very plane that would take them to New York City where they could possibly become champions.

To say that Rachel Berry was excited was an understatement. Of course she was excited about nationals and the fact that they actually qualified this year, but the thing that really got her jumping for joy was just two little words. New York.

She loved everything about it, the crazy people, the strange smell of water it always seemed to have, broadway, just everything.

The only thing that would have made it better was if Sebastian could have been there to support her, but unfortunately the Warblers did not advance to regionals.

Well I guess it wasn't that unfortunate because them advancing to regionals would have meant that the New Directions did not.

So there eagerly sat Rachel Berry waiting to board the plane that would take her to her all time favorite place.

She just hoped that either Kurt or Santana would hurry up and take the empty seat next to her before her obsessive ex-boyfriend had a chance.

Just as she thought that Frankenteen himself plopped down in the chair that was way too small for him next to her.

"Hello Finn." Rachel greeted politely.

"Hey Rach, we haven't really talked in awhile." Finn said in a tone that clearly stated he was up to something.

Rachel emitted a sigh. "What do you want Finn?"

"I want to know why you're once again dating the enemy, seriously Rachel have you learned nothing?" Finn questioned in a loud whisper.

"He isn't the enemy Finn, he's just competition. And by the way I don't appreciate that you implied the fact that I'm stupid." Rachel spat at him rolling her eyes.

"Well I don't like being lied to by the girl that I love."

"First of all, I did not lie, you never asked. Second of all you do not love me, don't pull that on me. You know very well that you're just being a jealous little boy."

Finn smirked. "Well I do love you and since I love you so much I'm going to make sure the whole glee club knows about this so that you don't end up getting hurt."

As Finn began to stand up Rachel gripped his arm pulling him back down. "Finn don't." She ordered looking him straight in the eye.

"Tell you what, I won't tell them if you sing the duet with me for nationals."

"Fine." Rachel reluctantly gritted through her teeth.

Finn, very satisfied walked away with a stupid grin causing Santana to raise her eyebrow as she walked towards Rachel.

"Um what just happened?" Santana questioned cautiously.

Rachel folded her arms across her chest. "I just made a deal with the idiotic devil."

Santana mouthed an "Ok" to herself before leaving it alone.

Although the plane ride itself wasn't actually long it sure felt like it for some people.

Santana for one was particularly unhappy with this plane ride. Most of the people in the small capacity she could not stand and around a certain tall blonde things were just awkward.

She did love Brittany, she just didn't know how to come out with it, she wasn't like Kurt or Blaine she couldn't just be so out there.

As Santana looked to her right and saw Mike and Tina feverishly making out she muttered something most likely rude before stalking off to the bathrooms in attempt to get away from the display of affection.

As she reached the pint sized bathrooms at the end of the plane she quickly took a step to the side as she saw Finn and Quinn who appeared to be arguing.

"No you don't understand!" Santana heard Quinn yelling at Finn as Finn groaned in frustration.

Santana quickly scooted close to the side of the room in an attempt not to be seen.

"Quinn, I don't think it's going to work. She kind of hates me, I don't see why I mean she was the one that cheated on me." Finn replied back seeming worn out.

"Well it's going to work, that stupid Warbler thinks he can get away with ruining prom queen for me, well I'll show him." Quinn stated smugly.

Finn rubbed the back of his neck. "Did you ever maybe think that the reason you lost wasn't because of that Sebastian guy but because people don't like you?"

Quinn blinked at him a few times. "I'm going to pretend that you didn't just say that. Now get back to your seat before people get suspicious." Quinn demanded literally shoving him back to his seat.

Now Santana was actually glad Tina and Mike were sucking each other's faces off if she hadn't been so disgusted she never would have gotten this extremely valuable information.

Oh Frankenteen and Bitch Barbie were fucked.

Once their plane had landed it didn't take long for the two broadway obsessed divas, Rachel and Kurt to stray from the group.

"Kurt can I ask you about something?" Rachel asked curiously as she and Kurt continued to walk down the busy streets if New York.

Kurt nodded. "Of course, although I'm surprised you aren't talking to Santana about this. You two have gotten very close this year."

"Well yeah me and Santana are sort of best friends, but Kurt you're definitely one of my best friends. Also you sorta understand me better than anybody. Anyway I was just kind of wondering, what do you think of Sebastian and I?" Rachel asked nervously.

Kurt's eyes widened and his walking came to an abrupt stop.

"Why are you asking me that? I mean my honest opinion of you two should have nothing to do with your relationship. If you two love each other then that's all there is to it." Rachel hadn't missed how Kurt had subtly not answered the question.

"I'm just asking you because I've been doing some thinking lately. Now please answer me Kurt." Rachel pleaded.

Kurt sighed. "Alright honestly, I don't like Sebastian, he's an arrogant, ass who seems to only think of himself." Kurt saw Rachel's face fall and continued. "However, I do like the smile he puts on your face whenever you're with him, and I like the fact that he'll defend you whenever anyone makes even the slightest crack at you. Also the whole only thinking of himself part that I mentioned completely disappears when he's with you."

Rachel smiled softly to herself. "I was hoping you'd say something like that."

Kurt looked at her skeptically. "Ok now it's your turn to spill, why did you ask me that and don't give me another extremely vague answer."

She sighed. "Alright fine, I was talking to Finn earlier and he was suggesting that we get back together and I just wanted to get an opinion from somebody who doesn't completely hate Finn."

"Wait a minute, are you saying that you're considering getting back together with my oaf of a stepbrother?"

"I wouldn't go as far as to say "thinking" more like pondering the idea."

Kurt turned to face the brown haired girl. "No, don't even put that thought in your mind. Rachel you and Sebastian are so happy right now why ruin that?"

"Kurt I wasn't saying that I was going to get back together with him I was just wondering if you trusted Sebastian. You know I love Sebastian!"

Kurt looked at the shorter girl disbelievingly before continuing on. "Ok Rachel just think before you do anything."

"I will, although I really don't plan on ruining things with Sebastian." Rachel smiled at the thought of the bronze haired boy.

Rachel and Kurt dropped that subject for the remainder of their time that they spent away from the group.

They did pretty much everything that you'd expect that pair to do. From getting bagels from "Tiffany's" to sneaking into a real broadway theater and singing the ending song to one of their favorite musicals.

As soon as they returned Rachel couldn't believe her eyes. There sitting in the hotel lobby was her prince charming himself.

The moment she saw him she sprinted as fast as her shorter legs would take her.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked smiling widely as she held onto Sebastian, savoring their embrace.

"You didn't actually think I would miss, Rachel Barbara Berry performing at nationals did you?" Sebastian asked with his signature grin present on his face.

"I'm so happy you're here! I was missing you like crazy, I was so afraid that my missing you would distract me from the awesomeness of New York."

Sebastian finally pulled out of her tight grasp. "Go get dressed up, I'm taking you out tonight." Sebastian informed her as he cupped her face with his hands.

Rachel nodded and kissed his cheek before descending for the elevator.

As soon as she reached the room that all of the girls and Kurt had to share she discovered that it was just Kurt and apparently Blaine in there.

"Oh hey guys, hope I'm not interrupting anything." Rachel said looking at the two boys suspiciously causing Kurt to go into a deep blush.

"Actually we were just saying hello since your boyfriend was generous enough to trick his parents into sending him enough money for two plane tickets here." Kurt informed his eyes never breaking contact with Blaine's.

"Well Blaine I hope you don't mind if I borrow your boyfriend for a moment but I need his help getting dressed, Sebastian is taking me out tonight." Rachel said sitting down in the bed between Kurt and Blaine.

"No problem. I could help if you want but I'm afraid I'm not as much of a fashion expert as Kurt." Blaine said with a smile.

"Thank you! Where's Santana she could probably help, ooh and maybe even Quinn." Rachel rambled as she began to look through her suitcase for the perfect outfit.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look before Kurt replied. "Rachel are you sure you really trust Quinn? I mean she is kind of manipulative."

Rachel nodded in understanding. "Yes in the past she's proved to be a bit untrustworthy but recently we have developed a truce of sorts."

Kurt looked Rachel directly in the eyes. "Rachel remember what I said earlier, be very careful." Kurt reminded her putting emphasis on the word "very".

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Kurt, I will be."

About an hour later Santana arrived from it looked like hanging out with Brittany surprisingly and walked in on and unpleasant sight.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Santana demanded as she gave Quinn the stink eye.

"I'm just helping my friend, this is my room too you know." Quinn replied icily.

"She is not your friend, stretch marked barbie." Santana shot back.

Rachel sighed. "Santana i think it's time we let this whole 'Quinn' thing go. She's said she's sorry and made amends let's just move on."

Santana scoffed. "Oh really? Because I heard something else today on the plane."

"Think before you speak Satan." Quinn responded.

Santana completely ignored Quinn and kept her gaze on Rachel. "She is trying to fuck up your relationship with Sebastian to get back at him because she lost prom queen."

Quinn scrunched her eyebrows together. "And I'm doing this by helping her to get ready for her date?"

"I don't know how you're gonna do it but I know what I heard!"

Rachel attempted to calm the Latina down. "Santana maybe you just heard wrong."

"No I most definitely did not. But if you want to believe the girl who is constantly screwing you over, over the girl who has been here for you and is your best friend go for it." Santana exclaimed storming out.

Rachel would deal with that later, for now she wanted to just enjoy her perfect night, with her perfect, boyfriend, in the perfect city.

At seven o'clock sharp Rachel emerged from the elevator and once again met up with Sebastian in the lobby.

"Well Mr. Smythe I gotta say, you look very sharp." Rachel teased as she took his hand in hers.

"You don't look too bad yourself Miss. Berry." Sebastian said shining her his award winning smile.

"So where exactly are you taking me to that's so elegant?"

Sebastian sighed. "Well the one and only place to go while in New York, Sardi's."

Sebastian could have sworn that Rachel almost broke his ear drum with her deafening squeal. "How did you get us into Sardi's?"

"Let's just say that my dad has many connections." Sebastian informed as they passed through the door of the famous broadway restaurant.

As they got seated Rachel gazed up in amazement at all of the drawings of famous broadway actresses. "There is going to be a drawing of me hanging up there one day." Rachel informed dreamily.

Sebastian smiled and took her hand in his from across the table. "I don't doubt that."

Rachel smiled back but was quickly snapped out of it as she caught a glimpse of Patty LePone. After much prodding from Sebastian she got up and said hello.

The night only got better from there.

Afterwards they took a romantic stroll through central park.

"You know, so much has changed from the beginning of this year. At the start I was just Finn Hudson's annoying girlfriend. Now I just feel like so much more, and I have you to thank for that." Rachel said smiling proudly up at Sebastian.

"No, you have yourself to thank for that. I just have the pleasure of being Rachel Berry's sarcastic boyfriend." Sebastian joked smiling down at his girlfriend.

"You're more than you think you are. I mean sure when I first met you I found you attractive and completely arrogant and self centered but once I got to know you, I realized that there was more to you than that. You've inspired me so much this year. All I can say is I love you, and even that isn't enough."

"I love you too."

That was all that was needed to be said. Nothing more or less.

After that they fell into a comfortable silence, with Rachel resting her head on Sebastian's chest as they walked.

The next day wasn't so relaxed. It was hectic for everybody in the New Directions.

Whether it was somebody not being able to find their costume, or someone being so nervous they felt like they could wet themselves it was not a good day so far.

As Rachel and Finn went backstage preparing to sing their duet Rachel groaned as Finn stepped towards her.

"So Rach, what do you think of my song?" Finn asked hopefully.

Rachel sighed "Finn the song you wrote is excellent, I just don't feel like it really fits us."

Finn grasped her shoulders. "Rachel, I get it you're confused. But this, this is meant to be. Finchel forever. Everyone knows that this is how the story ends."

In a way Rachel knew he was right. They were the cliched, popular guy falls for loser girl story, but it just didn't feel as right as it used to.

"Finn you know I'm with Sebastian."

They heard their cue that signaled that they were to go on in a minute.

"Break a leg." Finn offered looking at Rachel expectantly, but giving up and walking away as they had to go on.

She knew he wanted her to say 'I love you' to him like he had done last year at regionals. But her 'I love you's' were no longer reserved for him. But rather a sarcastic bronze haired, green eyes boy who had stolen her heart just months ago.

As her and Finn went through the song on stage she knew that they sounded merely okay, although you could barely hear Finn's voice over her own.

But by the end of the song she had just lost it. Something inside of her must have gotten confused, she wasn't sure but before she knew it her lips were pressed against the very own Finn Hudson's. In front of thousands of people.

Oh god what had she done.

She sang through the group number she tried so hard to forget what had just happened but she just couldn't.

From there she knew that they had lost. And it would all be her fault.

As soon as they got the cue that they were allowed to leave the waiting area to go check the list she completely ignored the list and ran towards the corner that her very angry looking boyfriend was standing in.

"Sebastian I'm so sorry-." Rachel tried but got cut off.

"Save it. I actually thought that you had moved on from that idiot, that you loved me and only me. Turns out that I'm the idiot." Sebastian said almost appearing like he was going to cry.

"No you're not! I don't know what came over me, I instantly regretted it."

Sebastian scoffed. "Why do I have a hard time believing that."

"I know that was bad, but maybe all I needed was closure. Look you can yell, you can do whatever you need to, to get through this just please do something!" Rachel pleaded.

"I'm done."

Rachel knitted her eyebrows together. "Huh?"

"I'm done with this crap. You kissed your ex-boyfriend in front of thousands of people, I can't just work through it. Maybe I was stupid enough to actually think that you were done being his little puppy dog, going back to him every time he says something heartwarming instead of idiotic but you led me on."

"I didn't lead you on, I swear! Sebastian I love you and only you. What happened up there was just a spur of the moment thing." Rachel attempted to grab his hand but he ripped it out of her grasp.

Sebastian suddenly got even angrier. "Well maybe you should make it more than just some "spur of the moment thing" because as far as I'm concerned we're through. Enjoy New York."

Rachel wanted to chase after him but her legs just felt limp.

How had they gone from romantic walks in the park to breaking up entirely?

It came as no surprise when they lost.

It seemed like Rachel had lost everything, her boyfriend, the championship, Santana was still mad at her, and to top it all off Finn wouldn't leave her alone.

On the plane back she was forced to sit next to Finn as Kurt was now sitting next to Blaine. Finn was constantly putting moves on her. At first she pushed him away but eventually she just gave up.

The day after they got back Rachel drove as fast a she could to Dalton knowing that it was their last day.

She first knocked on Sebastian's dorm and received no answer.

Not being one to give up she then proceeded to Blaine's dorm.

He opened the door with his naturally friendly smile. "Oh hey Rachel, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you've seen Sebastian?" Rachel asked hopefully.

Blaine's face dropped knowing that he was most likely about to make a girl cry. "Uh actually he left to go visit his parents in Paris for the summer."

"But he hates his parents." Rachel wondered out loud.

Blaine held his arms out for Rachel. "I'm sorry Rachel."

So there she stood. In her best friend's boyfriend's arms crying because she screwed up her relationship.

A/N: Okay and that's a wrap on season 2! Make sure you review and tell me what you thought so I can post the next chapter. Remember ten reviews and I'll post it sooner. I promise they won't be broken up forever, for how long I can't say. Don't hate me and review!


	15. The Purple Piano Project

**A/N: Wow lots of reviews for that last chapter! Now don't panic, they will for sure get back together. When? I don't know. Well actually I do know but I'm not telling you. Just hang in there for a few chapters okay? Please review! The more reviews I get the faster I'll update! **

Summer went by in a slow blur for pretty much everyone in glee club. Particularly for a short, loud, brunette who was missing her now ex-boyfriend.

She hadn't been lonely however. After calling Sebastian for what seemed like a thousand times she kinda lost hope, and gained this sort of hopeless feeling.

With hopelessness comes desperation and with desperation comes Finn Hudson.

That's right she was once again the star quarterback's girlfriend. To say that her friends were excited about this would just be a plain lie.

Santana had almost stopped talking to her altogether, Kurt was appalled that she had went back to the guy who repeatedly made her cry, and Blaine well Blaine really had no opinion but just kinda went with what Kurt said.

So here she sat in the Lima Bean, with Santana, Kurt, and Blaine staring down at her coffee in boredom.

Things with Finn were always just dull and repetitive. Even fighting had gotten old, but that was bound to happen when you fight about pointless matters everyday.

In fact her and Finn were currently in an argument, this one no different from the others. Finn flirted with a girl, Rachel got pissed, and now they aren't talking to each other.

Rachel was immediately brought out of her boredom once she caught gaze of a blue and red warbler jacket, whose owner had very familiar bronze hair. She couldn't help but believe it was a dream until he came striding over to them.

"Hey guys, long time no see, how was your summers?" Sebastian asked avoiding eye contact with a certain brunette.

"Ugh long, and filled with sights of disturbing make out sessions." Santana said directing her glance at Rachel, Sebastian caught this and briefly looked at Rachel but quickly turned away.

Blaine, being who he is easily broke the tension. "Well enough about our boring summers in Ohio, how was Paris?"

Sebastian smirked. "Paris was just amazing, I met this girl named Antionette, possibly the best summer ever."

Rachel ducked her head in sadness. She didn't want to hear about his amazing summer with some gorgeous French bitch named Antionette.

"Excuse me." Rachel said in almost a whisper as she got out of her chair and walked outside.

"Okay spill, I wanna hear about this amazing summer with "Antionette"!" Santana said sarcastically clearly expecting him to not be able to deliver.

Sebastian looked her square in the eyes before sighing in defeat. "Antionette is just some girl that my dad tried to fix me up with, we went on one date and had no contact after that."

"So telling Rachel about this girl and making her think you two were an item was just necessary huh?" Santana asked rudely.

"Hey it's not like the whole breakup was my fault okay? In fact I had no part in it. Besides you can't honestly tell me that she didn't have a summer hookup herself." Sebastian frustratedly said returning Santana's tone.

Everyone who was present at the table directed their gaze towards the table. Telling Sebastian about the return of Finchel was not going to be easy.

"Well?" Sebastian asked impatiently.

Santana was the only one brave enough to give Sebastian the painful news. "About a month after you left and didn't return any of her calls, she got back together with Finn."

Sebastian's eyes flickered to an angry look briefly before he regained his composure. "Well good for her."

"Sebastian we all know that you two love each other, why don't you two just try to work it out?" Kurt suggested.

"How am I supposed to work it out with somebody who kisses their ex-boyfriend in front of thousands of people and then gets back together with them?" Sebastian asked, his tone not his usual sarcastic one but more of a sad, snippy one.

"I don't know, you're Sebastian and Rachel, you'll figure it out."

Sebastian scoffed. "Yeah thanks, great advice."

As Sebastian walked towards the counter to get himself a cup of coffee the image of Rachel outside crouching on the sidewalk, appearing to be crying caught his eye.

Damn it, he always was a sucker for those tears. Before he knew what he was doing he was already outside sitting next to her on the sidewalk.

"So you and Finn huh?" Sebastian asked bringing Rachel's head up from her knees.

"I guess they told you then." Rachel said as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

"Explain to me why Rachel. You could do so much better than him."

"It's simple, I lost hope. You left for Paris, never answered my calls and I lost hope."

"Losing hope doesn't mean you should go back to a guy who most likely doesn't give a damn about you." Sebastian snapped back.

Rachel was abruptly taken back by his sharp tone. "No losing hope means letting go of the person you love because you know that you royally screwed up. Losing hope means being lonely and becoming desperate."

There was an awkward silence after Rachel's long explanation. Which was odd because things had never been awkward between the two of them. They had always been very comfortable with each other, even before they had gotten together.

"Can I just ask you one question?" Rachel asked suddenly, to which Sebastian responded with a small nod, avoiding eye contact.

"Why didn't you answer my calls?" Rachel asked in a small voice.

"Because I wanted to get you out of my head, believe it or not Miss Berry you aren't the easiest to get over." Sebastian answered with a sarcastic laugh.

"So you've gotten over me then? With that Antionette girl?" Rachel didn't really want to ask that question but she had to know.

When he didn't respond she just took it as a yes.

Rachel stood up nodding. " I guess I got my answer."

Sebastian wanted to stop her and tell her that he was indeed not over her. But he couldn't. His throat had gone dry and he couldn't form any coherent words. So he didn't.

Rachel cried the whole way home, she didn't think it was humanly possible to cry as much as she did these last few months. Little did she know.

After about twenty minutes of crying she received a call from none other than Kurt.

"Kurt I'm really not in the mood to talk."

Kurt scoffed. "Rachel I think I have just the thing to cheer you up. Two words, NYADA mixer." Squealing was audible on Kurt's line. Rachel on the other hand, not so much.

"I don't know Kurt, it sounds fun but I'm just not really in the mood to have fun."

"Rachel Barbra Berry, you are going, and you will have fun, and that's that." Kurt commanded much like a parent would command a child.

"Fine, but I get to pick the song we sing when we get there."

When Kurt and Rachel arrived it was very different than she imagined it would be.

Going to a school like McKinley where people only cared about athletics she was one of the best of the best when it came to performing. But being here at this NYADA mixer, they were all so talented and good.

Although one thing hadn't changed, she was still an outsider. Nobody talked to her they all just looked her up and down and then looked away. Sadly this was nothing new.

Kurt on the other hand was very popular, everybody loved him, and those who didn't certainly didn't express it. She didn't know what the difference was between her and Kurt but it seemed to be something that made her unlikeable everywhere.

After an hour of being ignored, (even by her best friend) she left. Unfortunately her and Kurt had driven here together so she would need to figure out an alternate source of transportation.

She thought about the last time she was stranded alone at that Christmas tree lot. It was so much easier back then, she just had to call Sebastian and he came speeding.

She sighed and began walking, it's not like she had very many options. Summer was definitely over, this became official as she felt the cold beginning of autumn wind blowing on her.

Things only got worse as she felt droplets of water falling on her. She knew she couldn't walk home in this, her house was still a two miles away.

So she gave up, she pulled out her phone and called the number she knew by heart.

"Sebastian? Can you pick me up?"

No hesitation whatsoever came from the other line, he heard her shaking and possibly crying and he quickly said yes. Just because he was mad at her and they weren't together didn't mean he didn't still love her. Because he did.

About twenty minutes later, the quiet hum of a car brought her head up and she all but walked over to it.

"Thank you." She said quietly as she got in.

Sebastian just nodded in response, but widened his eyes once he saw her tear stained face. "Aren't you going to explain why you're crying?"

Rachel brushed some stray tears away. "It's stupid, you probably won't care anyway."

Sebastian turned her face so she was looking at him. "Try me."

She emitted a sigh before explaining. "Well Kurt and I went to this mixer for college and just like everywhere else I'm the odd one out."

"Rachel, the only reason that you're always the odd one out is because you're so much better than all of them."

Rachel briefly smiled and almost out of instinct leaned in to kiss him. She frowned once she realized that, that probably wouldn't be appropriate. "Thank you Sebastian."

His eyebrows knitted together. "For what? You already thanked me for the ride."

"Thank you for just helping me and being there for me even when I don't deserve it. Just thanks for everything."

Sebastian nodded sadly once he realized that she probably wasn't used to still being treated like a human being after she had wronged somebody. "Just because we're not together doesn't mean that you don't deserve kindness, and basic respect."

"I really don't deserve it though. At least not from you."

Deciding that convincing her was going nowhere he chose to address something else that he had been wondering since she had called him minutes ago.

"Why did you call me?"

Rachel was a little taken back by the question. "Excuse me?"

"You could have called anybody, why me?"

Rachel swallowed hard. "You've always been there for me, like when I called you when I was at the Christmas tree lot, you came. Maybe calling you tonight was a mistake considering everything."

"Hey, just because things are you know different between us doesn't mean that I won't help you when you need it."

Rachel smiled shyly as they pulled up to her house.

"Well here's my stop, again thanks."

Sebastian smiled. "No problem, I'll see you around."

**A/N: This chapter was kinda pointless, and short but no worries some better plot lines are coming up I promise! Okay so review please, oh and if I get my ten reviews I will definitely have it updated by Wednesday!**


	16. I Am Unicorn

A/N: Wow I wasn't too sure about how that last chapter would be received but you all still seem into it so here I am updating early! Also I just wanted to let you know that the whole Finn and Rachel being back together thing will not be happy Finchel which I'm sure most of you are happy about. Ok one more thing before I begin, in the show during season 3 Rachel is a senior and Sebastian is at most a junior since he reappeared in season 4. Would you guys prefer that I make him the same age as Rachel or would you like me to leave him a year younger? Ok review please!

Sebastian and Rachel had never exactly been an "ordinary" couple, so why would their breakup be any different?

Most couples when they breakup tend to just ignore each other to avoid those awkward conversations and unpleasant meetings.

Sebastian and Rachel on the other hand hang out like nothing happened. Well almost.

The thing about Sebastian and Rachel is that they have a lot in common, they both share the same friend group, and unfortunately they are both very passionate, particularly for each other even if they won't admit it.

So when it comes to things like Rachel inviting Finn to have coffee with her, Santana, Kurt, Blaine, and most importantly Sebastian it doesn't go over too well. Today was one of those times.

Why Rachel couldn't just keep her romantic life separate from her friend group was unknown to everyone who took part in this awkward get together at the Lima Bean.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, I hope it's okay that I brought Finn. We were on a date and I felt kind of weird just leaving him once it was over." Rachel explained perkily chancing a small glance at Sebastian who didn't yet appear angry.

Santana rolled her eyes at the exchange and decided that it was time for more of the slow destruction of Finchel. "So Rachel, I was looking through some of my stuff the other day and I found something that I guess you must have left there."

Rachel looked at her questioningly. "What?"

"Well I found what appeared to be a Dalton Academy lacrosse sweatshirt, and since Sebastian has never been over to my house I could only assume it was yours."

Rachel's face turned beet red as a smirk crept it's way onto Sebastian's face once he saw the uncomfortableness of Finn and Rachel as they tensed up and ever so subtly slid away from each other.

"Well it isn't actually my sweatshirt, it's Sebastian's so just give it to him." Rachel said through gritted teeth.

Now Santana was having fun, but she wasn't done yet. "Oh don't be silly Rachel, since I know that you would never steal I can only assume that this was a gift." Santana said oh so innocently.

"Just give it back to Warbler dude, Rachel doesn't need anything that belonged to him in the first place." Finn said completely brushing Sebastian aside.

Sebastian's face lit up with interest, so now the jolly green giant was going to pretend like he was nothing and that him and Rachel never had anything real, he messed with the wrong Warbler.

"Excuse me Frankenteen but last time I checked you don't control Rachel, this being said you can't tell her what she can and can't own, it doesn't work that way." Sebastian replied with his very fake smirk plastered on his face.

"Yeah well last time I checked Rachel was my girlfriend not yours so just stay out of it." Finn shot back.

Santana smirked as she watched the exchange. She knew that Sebastian would most definitely win and this would just chip away at the already self destructing relationship that is Finchel.

"You see that's the thing with me, I don't just stay out of things. Especially when they involve me directly. Now why don't you calm down because unfortunately I can see your puffy nipples through your shirt." Sebastian said so demeaningly that Finn's eyes danced with anger.

"Don't push me prep boy." Finn growled out in what was most likely supposed to be a menacing way but was really just laughable as he stood up to his full height.

"But why would I do that when this is so much more fun?" Sebastian asked rhetorically.

As Santana enjoyed this scene the petite brunette next to her was not, and this was just confirmed as a look of mortification came on to her face and her cheeks flamed bright red. "Finn sit down! You're acting like a three year old!" Rachel hissed at her boyfriend.

"Yeah Finn sit down." Sebastian taunted mockingly as he stood up as well.

"I said don't push me!" Finn growled out as his voice escalated, he then forcefully pushed Sebastian back. Sebastian quickly regained his balance but was thrown off for a moment.

"You do not want to start this." Sebastian replied chuckling at the expression on Finn's face.

"I think I do though." Finn replied cockily.

Sebastian shrugged. "Alright you asked for it." As he said this Sebastian's fist reached out an punched the other boy square in the jaw."

Before things could go any further Rachel chose to be the brave one who stood between them. "Both of you sit down now! You are going to get us thrown out of here."

Sebastian held his hands up in surrender and did as he was told Finn on the other hand remained standing while breathing heavily.

"No, no I think I'm gonna leave." Finn breathed out while looking at Rachel expectantly.

Rachel caught onto his gaze and questioned him. "What?"

"Aren't you going to come or are you just going to stay here and make out with your ex-boyfriend?" Finn questioned accusingly.

Rachel stood up while keeping her head down. "I guess I'll see you guys later." She mumbled to the group quietly.

As soon as they were out of sight Santana began to applaud causing the group to give her questioning stares.

"Oh I'm just clapping for Sebastian's performance. Chasing Frankenteen out of here, well done. Oh and the punch was a nice touch." Santana said approvingly.

"Thanks but I don't feel like I really accomplished anything since Rachel just walked out with the man-child." Sebastian said scoffing.

"Trust me, this is how this whole 'finchel' thing works. They have many little fights which all leads up to the final big one, which usually involves one something that one of them has been keeping a secret from the other getting out and then the other screws up and their over." Santana explained in a bored tone.

"If that always happens then how do I know that if we were to get back together she wouldn't just go back to him?" Sebastian questioned sadly.

"Because you guys are Sebastian and Rachel.  
Things just didn't work out this time because a certain blonde devil got inside Rachel's head."

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow. "So you're saying that one of them has to do something wrong and then hide it?"

Santana nodded. "Yep, and I took care of that last time, so it's your turn."

"Look Santana I'm not saying that I'm even ready to get back together with her yet, I just hate seeing her not being Rachel but instead Finn Hudson's little follower."

An evil smirk found it's way onto Santana's face. "Oh tall dark and wanky, we both know very well that you miss and love Rachel. So what I suggest is you talk things out with her then milk her for everything her kissing Frankenteen onstage is worth."

"Santana I don't want to take advantage of her I just want to be able to forgive her."

Santana folded her arms and looked at him questioningly. "You know for somebody who is supposed to be such a sly douche bag you sure are a pansy."

Sebastian looked at her sourly. "Thanks." He replied sarcastically.

Over the next few days things had been drama free for the most part. But to be fair Rachel had been busy working on her audition piece for the musical.

Once she heard that Mercedes would also be auditioning for the part of Maria she knew that she had to step up her game.

So she hadn't exactly had time to cause drama with her boyfriend and ex-boyfriend. She had however gotten time to rehearse and talk a lot with Kurt and Blaine as they were also going to be auditioning for the musical.

While talking to the couple she had discovered that everybody hated that she got back with Finn (shocker), Sebastian had lied about that French chick Antionette, and most surprising was that Sebastian actually missed her.

She knew that there would most likely still be residual feelings at this point because no matter how much anybody tried to dispute it what her and Sebastian had was real and nobody could change it. But him missing her was definitely a shock since she just assumed that he hated her.

So that's why she had invited him here to the schools auditorium. It was about time that they actually talk instead of just reviewing the things that they already knew.

She had to admit that she was pretty nervous about this since he was thirty minutes late and still not here but her fears were soothed as the auditorium door creaked open.

"I should have known that you would want to talk more. With the talks that we've already had they weren't very long and I did most of the talking and well I know how much you love to talk." Sebastian greeted with a smirk on his face as he sauntered down the stairs toward the stage.

Rachel folded her hands nervously on the piano as she began to explain. "Well I just felt like when we broke up we never really got things out in the open. Well at least I didn't. I know that you're still mad at me and I know I can't change that but maybe if we talk about it a little things could slowly return to the way they were before we began dating."

Sebastian nodded. "To be honest I don't think things can ever really go back to the way they were with us. But I do think that maybe we can become sort of friends again."

"Well I just want to avoid what happened the other day at the Lima Bean from happening again." Rachel said looking at Sebastian pointedly.

Sebastian chuckled sarcastically. "Oh I see, you don't want to try to become friends with me again you want me to be friends with your little boyfriend, and for the record he had it coming."

"That isn't it at all. Honestly if you became friends with Finn that would be way too weird I just want to keep things civilized since he's my boyfriend so I can't really stop hanging around with him and you, well I don't think that I could stop being around you all together. It's hard enough not to just lean across the table and kiss you sometimes." Rachel admitted the last part quietly.

Sebastian laughed. "So I see you haven't been completely brain washed by the giant yet, you still know who the better kisser is."

Rachel looked at him in an appalled manner although she could hardly fight the smile that was trying to sneak past back. "I never said that you were the better kisser, all I said is that I miss you sometimes, but from what I've heard it sounds like you miss me also."

"I don't know where you heard that although I'm going to assume it was lady Hummel. And to respond to your accusation I'm just going to say yes, yes I occasionally wish you were still my girlfriend but fact is you're not. I want to forgive you and I know it was just one kiss but the fact that you gave up a championship and what's worse is that it was Finn who you're dating again makes it sort of hard to forgive you." Sebastian replied without a single hint of his usual smirk on his face.

Rachel nodded understandingly. "Believe it or not I get it, it was the same way when I found out about Finn and Santana. I mean I love Santana now but back then we were sort of enemies and when I found out they slept together it was more of the Santana of it all."

Sebastian sighed. "It's still hard to believe that you and Santana weren't best friends at one point."

"Well let's just say I'm happy that those days are over. I also receive a significantly less number of slushy facials now."

They both chuckled at Rachel's attempt at a joke.

"You know the whole reason that I asked you to come was so that we could get everything out in the open and so far we have gotten nowhere." Rachel pointed out with a smile on her face that Sebastian shared.

"Maybe it's better this way, that way it can happen naturally and on it's own so it's not forced. Isn't that sort of how it works with us?" Sebastian asked honestly.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

Things were still weird and they still had their problems but maybe things could slowly clear up.

The next day Rachel couldn't help but squeal to her best friend about what had happened with Sebastian in the auditorium.

As her and Santana sat down with their coffee Rachel began to explain that she had invited Sebastian their to get everything out and hopefully work through it.

"Hold on a sec before you go any further. Does this story involve any making out or intertwining of tongues?" Santana asked hopefully.

"No but that's actually the point. Sebastian and I were able to have a real conversation and even laugh a few times, and no it may not be perfect and it's still sorta weird but I think we might be able to get back to normal."

Santana looked at her with a bored expression. "Yeah that's great and all but I was sort of hoping for a dirty story, and just so you know I'm still rooting for Smytheberry, there is no way you'll be able to get me to hop on the Finchel train." Santana informed matter of factly.

Rachel just laughed at her friend and rolled her eyes, perhaps she wasn't quite on the Finchel train either.

A/N: So this had absolutely nothing to do with the episode itself but I hope you still liked it. Just so you know I am planning on getting them back together but it's a process, the best couples always have a sad break up then come back stronger. Review! The more reviews the faster I update! 


	17. Asian F

**A/N: Hello amazing readers! Here is the next chapter! Once again just be patient, Sebastian and Rachel will get back together I know exactly when and how and it isn't that far away. Thank you guys for all of your support and reviews it means a lot to me! My last day of school was last Wednesday so updates should be faster now. Also last chapter I forgot to include the auditions and Rachel's mom returning to McKinley so that will be in this chapter. Alright you guys, ten reviews and I'll update within that day, otherwise see you next week! Review!**

"Auditions for the musical are this afternoon and I am freaking out!" Rachel exclaimed throwing her bag onto the currently vacant chair next to Santana.

"Chill out Berry, I'm sure you'll get the part of Maria. Mercedes isn't as talented and doesn't fit the role of Maria like you do." Santana reassured in a bored tone.

"Santana you don't understand! These auditions could make or break my chances for getting into NYADA!" Rachel exclaimed frustratedly.

"I don't think that you understand. Rachel, if you keep stressing and over thinking this of course you'll choke. Just take a lesson from auntie Tana over here who nailed her audition for Anita." Santana smiled proudly.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Well that could also have to do with the fact that you threatened anybody else who tried out for Anita that you would slip Nair in their shampoo bottles."

Santana held her hands up in defense. "Hey I'm just using my strengths and resources!"

"Okay sure." Rachel said sarcastically not wanting to have this argument anymore.

Santana leaned forward on the table. "So Berry how are things going in the Finchelverse?"

Rachel once again rolled her eyes at the broadness of Santana. "It's fine, I guess. Same old same old." Rachel answered shrugging.

Santana smirked. "Uh huh, and I'm assuming that this disappoints you since you'd rather be getting into Tall, Dark, and Wanky's pants rather than lumps the clown's over sized one's."

Rachel's face turned beet red. "Santana! For your information I do not want to get into anybody's "pants". Finn and I are enjoying our completely celibate relationship."

Santana gulped down some more of her coffee before replying. "Well of course you don't want to get into Finn's pants, those would be too big for you to get off, and then imagine having sex with that? He would probably crush you and not even realize that he was doing anything wrong."

"Okay Santana that's enough talking about Finn."

Santana smiled graciously. "Totally agree, let's move on to the topic of Sebastian, now I think-."

Rachel slammed her hand down cutting her off. "No! Santana I don't want to talk about Finn or Sebastian or my sex life. Why are you so interested in my love life anyways?"

Santana scoffed. "Well first of all it isn't actually a "love life" if you aren't getting any of the good stuff. Secondly, the reason I'm so interested is because both you and Sebastian are being stubborn asses."

Rachel sighed. "Look Santana. I think things for Sebastian and I have really sailed. He's not any closer to accepting my apologies and I think he's starting to move on."

Santana looked at Rachel incredulously. "You're kidding me right? Rachel, the only reason that you aren't forgiven is because right after you guys broke up you went and hooked up with Frankenteen. Just break up with him and Sebastian will slowly start crawling back."

"I can't just break up with Finn because Sebastian "might" come back to me."

"No but you can break up with him because you aren't happy with the relationship. Rachel, why waste your last year of high school trapped in a relationship that is doomed anyway?"

"We'll talk about it later, I need to go rehearse my audition piece for later." Rachel said waving Santana off as she walked out the door leaving the Latina very frustrated with her friend.

As Rachel continued the search for the perfect Maria song the topic that had been creeping into her mind ever since sectionals last year mad yet another appearance. Sebastian.

She knew that they were most likely done, but a part of her kept telling her that just maybe, he would forgive her, maybe he hadn't stopped fighting for them, and just maybe he still loved her.

As she continued thinking about this the perfect song popped into her mind. She sat down at the piano herself and began playing the opening notes as her voice eventually joined in.

**Pictures in my pocket  
Are faded from the washer  
I can barely just make out your face  
**

As she sang this lyric her mind briefly went to the picture she gave him for Christmas of the two of them, she was pretty sure he didn't have it anymore though.

**Food you saved for later  
In my refrigerator  
It's been too long since later never came  
**

**I know  
One day eventually  
Yeah, I know  
One day I'll have to let it all go**

Since they broke she'd hoped that maybe just maybe they'd get back together but even then she knew it was a long shot.

**But I keep it just in case  
Yeah, I keep it just in case**

In case  
You don't find what you're looking for  
In case  
You're missing what you had before  
In case  
You change your mind, I'll be waiting here  
In case  
You just want to come home

She would always love him, and because of this she would pretty much always take him back, no matter what. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for him at the moment.

**Strong enough to leave you  
But weak enough to need you  
Cared enough to let you walk away  
I took that dirty jacket  
From the trash right where you left it  
'Cause I couldn't stand to see it go to waste**

She still has that sweatshirt he gave her after Brittany threw up on her. She had told Santana to give it back to Sebastian but Santana knew better and returned to her later.

**I know  
One day eventually  
Yeah, I know  
One day I'll have to let it all go  
But I keep it just in case  
Yeah, I keep it just in case**

In case  
You don't find what you're looking for  
In case  
You're missing what you had before  
In case  
You change your mind, I'll be waiting here  
In case  
You just want to come home  


She desperately hoped that one day he'd come back to her and everything would be okay again. That she would be able to call him hers again.

**In case**

You're looking in that mirror one day  
And miss my arms  
How they wrapped around your waist  
I say that you can love me again  
Even if it isn't the case

She had so many memories of things that they would used to do just the two of them. Things that even Santana didn't know about.

Like how they would have these talks about things that really got to them. (Like his mom and how she didn't feel as beautiful as other girls.) They would just do that as they lay next to each other in one of their beds and then fall into a comfortable silence and just enjoy each other.

**Ohhh  
You don't find what you're looking for  
Ohhh  
You're missing my love  
You don't find what you're looking for  
In case  
You're missing what you had before  
In case  
You change your mind, I'll be waiting here  
In case  
You just want to come home  
In case**

As she finished she found herself wiping her eyes as she always did when she sang a song that really meant.

"Sounds good but, not really an audition song."

Rachel froze at the familiar voice. It couldn't be who she thought... Could it?

Rachel slowly turned around and her face fell when it was indeed who she thought. "Shelby what are you doing here?"

"I'm subbing for a math teacher for a little while, I'll also be running a new glee club courtesy of Sugar Motta." Shelby said laughing lightly at her attempt of a joke.

Not so much as a glimmer of a smile came onto Rachel's face.

Shelby awkwardly cleared her throat before continuing. "So i take it you're auditioning for the musical?"

Rachel turned on her heel so she was facing away from Shelby and began getting her sheet music in order. "Yes and not that I asked for your opinion on the song I was just singing but I wasn't planning on using that to audition. I was just singing how I feel." Rachel explained shyly.

Shelby smiled knowingly. "Wow, you really are my daughter, just more successful."

Rachel's eyes narrowed at her words. "I may biologically be your daughter, but we have no connection whatsoever and you will never be my mom."

The older woman's eyebrows knitted together. "I thought that we ended things on good terms."

"Well we did, but I sort of expected you to come see me every now and then and for you not to replace me with one of the people who torments me the most's baby." Rachel snapped at her.

"Look I didn't come back for a reunion, I'm just doing my job." Shelby defended.

"Good because you aren't getting a reunion." Rachel replied icily before stalking out of the auditorium.

Rachel knew that may have been a little harsh but honestly what did the woman expect?

She wasn't going to let Shelby get to her though, she had bigger things to focus on right now. Like her audition for the play.

As Rachel walked out, she spotted a very familiar bronze head of hair.

She jogged forward a little bit to get a closer view. "Sebastian?"

Sebastian turned around awkwardly. "Oh uh hey Berry." Sebastian greeted hastily.

Rachel's eyes saddened, Berry? he had only called her 'Berry' a few times and those were all before they had dated.

She quickly recovered and plastered a small smile onto her face. "May I ask why you're here? An hour away from where you live?"

Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Uh nothing, just visiting somebody."

"Ok that's the second time this conversation that you've used the word 'uh', you never do that you're always so confident. Now why don't you tell me why you're actually here." Rachel really hoped she was masking her nervousness for why he was here. What if he had a new girlfriend? Or worse, what if it was Quinn?

"Okay fine, my team sent me here to spy on you guys but I didn't get anything anyways." Sebastian answered guiltily.

"You were trying to spy on us? How could you?" Rachel shrieked offendedly.

"It's all apart of the competition, you know that."

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest. "But still, I thought you'd have a little more decency than that."

Sebastian smacked his lips. "Well I guess not."

Sebastian turned over his shoulder very glad she hadn't discovered the real reason he was there or else she would have been pissed,

Just as Rachel had suspected her audition had went really well, unfortunately the same could also be said for Mercedes.

Which had led to this very unfortunate turn of events. A face off between her and Mercedes.

As she looked into the auditorium she could see the room was clearly divided with who they supported.

She smiled when she saw Santana, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, and surprisingly enough Puck on her side.

Mercedes may have had more people, but Rachel had all the people that counted.

As they performed their songs it was hard to tell who did better, although secretly Rachel felt it was herself and that Mercedes was a little off at parts and didn't convey the emotion that she did.

But as usual, people were too afraid (and biased) to admit that she was better so here she sat in Miss. Pillsbury's office being told that she would have to share the part of Maria.

Being the professional that she was she swallowed back her nasty comments towards Mercedes and accepted this.

Mercedes on the other hand did not. "What do you mean share the part? I am not sharing the part with this garanimal wearing kiss up. I was better and she knows it!"

"Mercedes this is a very common thing in show bus-."

"I don't want to hear it from you!" Mercedes exclaimed cutting Rachel off.

"Mercedes you aren't being a very good team player."

"Well fine, because I don't want to be on the team anymore. Rachel can have the part." Mercedes replied her tone somewhat quieter as she threw a glare at Rachel on her way out.

As a celebration for Rachel's semi-sweet victory her and Santana went out for dinner with an uninvited guest joining them.

Santana glared across the booth as her best friend ignored her for the jolly green giant.

"I'm sorry but I'm pretty sure I didn't invite you. This is a celebration for my best friend making it into the musical, so if you wouldn't mind I think you two can suck each others faces later." Santana sarcastically pointed out.

Finn rested on his elbows as a smirk found it's way onto his face. "I know that you're jealous and all of me having a girlfriend and you not having one but could you please keep it to yourself."

Santana's eyes narrowed at him. "Look Sasquatch I was being friendly before, now I suggest you before I make you."

"See Rach what did I tell you? Now will you listen to me?" Finn said intentionally whispering loudly fore Santana's benefit.

"Tell her what?" Santana asked suspiciously as Rachel put her head in her hands.

"Well it's just that you're a terrible influence on Rachel and quite honestly extremely unpleasant to be around, so I suggested that you two not spend so much time together."

"Rachel are you just going to sit there and let him dictate your life? You know what fine, clearly you've forgotten how to speak for yourself so I'll help you out." Santana said icily before sauntering out of the restaurant.

Finn sighed after she was out of earshot. "Finally she left, now we can pick up where we left off." Finn said happily bringing his face closer to hers.

"No, you were just extremely rude to and chased off my best friend. Those don't come around very often for me."

Finn put his arm around her. "That's okay, I'll help you find new friends."

Rachel rolled her eyes at her boyfriend knowing that his idea of new friends meant people like Tina, Mike, and Artie.

The next day at school hadn't went very smoothly either.

"Um Rachel do you mind explaining why there are posters campaigning for you to be senior class president hanging everywhere." Kurt asked sharply as he approached her waving one of her posters in her face.

Oh shit, Rachel had forgotten about that. "Look Kurt, I'm not doing this to be mean, I just need to look out for myself and my future. I put those up far before I got the role of Maria in case I didn't get it."

"Well now that you're Maria would you mind dropping out?"

Rachel sighed. "Kurt, do you have any idea how great this will look on my NYADA application?"

"Kinda, which is why I need it for mine. Rachel you have so many other extra curriculars, this one won't make any difference for you. For me however this could make or break it."

Rachel looked at her clock urgently seeing that if she didn't head off now she would be late for class.

"Kurt can we talk about this later?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "There would be nothing to talk about if you just dropped out!"

Well there goes two of her friendships.

**A/N: Okay so this wasn't such a great chapter for Rachel. I love her don't get me wrong but she is a diva and I don't think I've let that side show very often in this story. Or maybe I have and I'm just forgetting. Anyway things will begin to look up very soon and we will ditch certain storylines to move onto different ones. Also I felt like Rachel's part in the Shelby storyline was neglected greatly when she returned in Season 3 so their relationship will be a little different in here. Anyway, now that I'm on Summer break I can assure that if I get ten reviews before next Monday I will update then, so review! The song used in this chapter was "In Case" By Demi Lovato.**


	18. Pot 'O Gold

A/N: So I've decided to post this chapter early for two reasons. One because I made you guys wait almost a month last time, and two because last chapter wasn't very good. So I'm attempting to make up for this. Before I start I feel like the last chapter was sort of confusing so let me clear this up, most of what happened last chapter is just kind of beginning upcoming storylines that will be happening in later chapters. Like the one conversation with Sebastian and Shelby are basically just getting the next ones ready so don't look into that too much yet. Any other questions, feel free. To message me, okay ten review rule applies so review!

"Thanks again for showing me around you guys. It means a lot to me." The new kid Rory from Ireland who was staying with Brittany thanked with his charming smile as he sipped his coffee.

This smile didn't seem to have the same effect on Santana as it did everyone else as she rolled her eyes at his chipper tone. "Yeah whatever Irish, just try to avoid talking, your gibberish is starting to give me a headache." Santana added earning a glare from everyone at the table except for Sebastian who actually found it funny and high-fived Santana under the table and Brittany who wasn't aware that Santana had just insulted anyone.

"Don't listen to her Rory, she's like this with everybody, and showing you around really isn't a problem it's actually been kind of fun." Blaine assured with his seemingly ever present smile.

Santana scoffed at Blaine's words before making everybody else at the table quiet down as she got a better listen at something that sounded like it was coming from outside. "Shh, guys do you hear that?" Santana asked as the rest of the table tried to listen for it.

"All I hear is some girl yelling." Kurt said shrugging.

Santana's grin expanded. "Exactly! Irish get ready you're about to be exposed to the horror that is Finchel except entertaining since they're fighting." Santana said excitedly.

Sebastian looked at Santana confusedly. "Why do you care? I thought you guys were fighting.

Santana waved him off. "Just because me and Berry are fighting doesn't mean I don't want to see Finchel's demise. Now shh they're getting closer!"

As if on cue a pissed off Rachel came storming through the door as a confused Finn followed. "I don't understand. Why are you so pissed off at me?"

"Because Finn, you're telling me who I can and can't be friends with and when I have to drop all of my plans and hang out with you but the one time I ask you not to go play some pointless video game with the guys you ignore me and stand me up on a date." Rachel explained heatedly ending with a huff.

"Well you aren't being supportive of my hobbies, you're constantly calling video games pointless and dumb." Finn pointed out not helping his case at all.

Rachel crossed her arms and looked at him incredulously. "Do you even hear yourself when you speak? Video games are not a hobby!"

"That's an opinion if you ask me." Finn dumbly answered.

"You are so frustrating! Just leave me alone for the night okay?" Rachel said resting her head in her hands.

"I thought that you didn't like it when I didn't spend time with you? Isn't that why you're mad?" Finn sarcastically muttered just loud enough for Rachel to hear.

If looks could kill Finn would be dead, burned up and just plain dead. The look he was receiving dared him to say another word, Finn wisely didn't accept this dare and left.

After a moment of silence at a table of her own her peaceful loneliness was interrupted by Santana's snarky comment.

"Trouble in paradise?" Santana asked rhetorically giving the girl a fake smile.

"Not now Santana." Rachel gritted through her teeth.

Santana clucked her tongue. "Well I'd hate to say I told you so but-."

Blaine cut her off with a friendly greeting. "Rachel why don't you come sit with us? You can meet the new foreign exchange student Rory."

Rachel hesitated as she saw the glares that both Kurt and Santana were giving Blaine but chose to come over when she saw Sebastian's reassuring smile inviting her over.

This didn't surprise her since even when the breakup was still fresh and he had just returned from Paris he still comforted her when she cried.

That's one thing she loved about Sebastian is that even though he was a jerk to most people and even sometimes to his friends he was always loyal and there when those who were closest to him needed him.

She gave a shy smile as she sat next to Sebastian and subtly ignored the glares coming from Kurt and Santana who still weren't too happy with her.

Rachel looked across the table and saw who must have been the new kid and stuck a friendly hand out for him to shake. "Hi I'm Rachel Berry, I hope you had a good first day at McKinley, although that's most likely just wishful thinking on my part considering the large majority of immature students at our school." Rachel greeted with a large smile.

Sebastian chuckled at her long, drawn out, formal greeting since it was just so her. This caused Santana to look at him knowingly and smirk.

Oh yeah they were so hot for each other.

School the next day was quite dramatic, and there was definitely some progress made within Santana and Rachel but not exactly a step forward, quite the opposite actually.

Rachel knew she had been a pretty big bitch lately, but dealing with a boyfriend who acted like a toddler did that to you.

Anyway she usually wasn't one to apologize unless she absolutely knew she was in the wrong (which according to Rachel was almost never).

So imagine her surprise and displeasure when she goes to approach Santana and discovers her talking to none other than Shelby Corcoran.

Of course Rachel would never eavesdrop, that would be rude. She prefers to call it 'accidental listening'.

Rachel only heard the end of the conversation but it was enough to make Rachel completely take back her apology she was about to give.

"Are you sure you'd like to join my glee club? You'll probably end up making quite a few people upset." Shelby warns Santana cautiously.

Santana scoffed. "Yeah well maybe it will make them finally realize what they're missing. Use it or lose it right?"

Shelby muttered an 'ok' before patting Santana's back and walking away.

"Um please tell me I just heard wrong!" Rachel demanded the Latina as she stormed up to her.

"Eavesdrop much?" Santana retorted back.

"I wasn't eavesdropping I just accidentally heard it. Anyway please tell me it's not true, please tell me that I didn't just hear that you're joining my mothers glee club." Rachel demanded a little more desperately this time.

Santana sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, yes you heard correctly I'm joining Shelby's glee club."

"How could you do this to me? You know how I feel about Shelby, she contacted me, then left and adopted Quinn's baby, not to mention that it's also a huge betrayal to the new Directions." Rachel ranted causing Santana to once again roll her eyes.

"Wow, somehow you manage to make everything about you even when it has nothing to do with you."

Rachel's face dropped a little at her harsh words but kept her tone strong. "I just had this crazy assumption that we were friends that's all. I know we're sort of in a fight right now but I didn't think that, that changed anything."

Santana shut her locker hard and began to walk away only to have Rachel trail closely behind. "Who said that I joined because I was trying to make you mad? Maybe I'm just joining because I'm tired of being pushed to the back."

Rachel looked at the floor at her words. "You never mentioned that to me."

"Yeah well maybe I would have if the last five months you hadn't been sucking face with Frankenteen."

Rachel stopped in her tracks as her words sunk in.

She was so wrapped up in a fantasy that she hadn't even noticed that her best friend was miserable. She had more to make up for than she thought.

She decided to give Santana her space for the moment and go attempt to make amends with the other person she had messed up greatly with.

She approached Kurt with the same attitude she initially had when she was going to apologize to Santana.

"Um hey Kurt, can we talk?" Rachel asked shyly as Kurt continued to spray his hair with some sort of product.

"I don't see why we have to but if you'd like to then I suppose we can." Kurt responded dramatically.

"Look I know that me running for senior class president has made you mad and I apologize, although I would like you to understand why I initially campaigned for senior class president, I-."

Kurt cut her off finishing her sentence for her. "Campaigned so you'd get the leg up when it came time for final NYADA auditions believe me I know, I'm incredibly aware of your selfish intentions." Kurt said rolling his eyes similar to the way Santana had previously done.

"I've been described as selfish a lot lately." Rachel admitted quietly.

"Well it's no secret why." Kurt retorted back as he began to walk away only to be stopped by Rachel.

"Kurt this isn't how I wanted this to go, I came to apologize and let you know that I'm dropping out of the race." Rachel said holding onto his arm only to have it ripped from her grasp.

"No you're not, you're going to stay in the running and then when I beat you, maybe you'll finally realize that it isn't all about you and that you aren't the best. As for the apology, not accepted until the race is over." Kurt informed.

"I-I don't understand, I genuinely want to make this up to you Kurt!" Rachel pleaded.

"Oh and you will, your loss will be the sweetest redemption you could get. Good luck." Kurt wished with a fake smile.

As if her day couldn't get get any worse, on her way out from school she herself got approached by the person she was reluctant to call her mother.

Just as she was almost out the door her mother stopped her, no polite greetings or formalities, just straight forward what she wanted.

Shelby placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Rachel, I know you made it very clear that you want no relationship with me and absolutely nothing to do with me but I want to invite you to join my glee club. It could be fun, a way for us to bond."

Rachel just stared at the woman in front of her for a moment trying to decide whether she was serious or not, once she finally determined that she was indeed serious she gave her answer. "Shelby, while I find it ironic that you choose now of all times in my life to try to make amends, I'm sorry but my allegiance is with the New Directions and there is nothing you can do to change that. But in the spirit of good sportsmanship I wish you good luck at sectionals." Rachel said nodding politely before making her way out the door.

Sebastian himself wasn't having such a great day at Dalton, it started out a mediocre, day in the extremely boring school that is Dalton Academy.

Things would have been just fine if it weren't for that damn trip to the Dean's office.

He knew it wasn't going to be good the moment he received notice that he would need to head to the Dean's office.

Once he stepped into the dull beige room and read the even duller expression on the aging man's face he prepared himself for the worst (although he wasn't sure what he had done).

"Sebastian I'm aware that you are currently the captain of "The Warblers"." The Dean said the name of their show choir with such distaste it almost made Sebastian smirk, luckily he held his smirk back and kept a serious expression plastered on.

"Yes sir, I am currently the captain of the Warblers."

"Since you were here last year I'm assuming you're aware of your guys' humilating defeat against that poor public school McKinley High."

If Sebastian could argue with this guy without getting kicked out of Dalton he would gladly point out that pretty much anybody would lose when Rachel Berry was singing a solo, but since arguing would get him kicked out he held his tongue and just nodded.

"It's been a very long time since the Warblers have even made it as far as one of those nationals things, let alone actually won one of them so the program being cut has been taken into consideration many times, however rather than just cutting the ridiculous program the school board has instead chosen to bring in some help that will do wonders for your glee club." The dean monotonously explained.

"Um what kind of help exactly?" Sebastian asked nervously.

The dean sighed at having to further explain. "You will be getting a co-captain named Hunter Clarington, he's supposedly the best of the best after last year leading his military school's glee club in Colorado to regionals victory."

Sebastian's eyes widened at this news. No way could he handle having to agree with some dude who was most likely just as stubborn as himself.

"Is there anything else that I should know?" Sebastian asked agitatedly.

The Dean folded his hands together before leaning back in his chair. "Well I suppose that I should probably tell you that he'll be your new roommate effective tomorrow."

Sebastian got even more surprised and slightly outraged at this news. "Roommate? I thought that my parents payed you guys extra to ensure that I would have my own dorm?"

The Dean for the first time this whole meeting chuckled. "The thing about that is that it was never actually in writing that, that was why they were paying the extra money so it could be assumed that they are just very generous people and chose to donate to the school."

Sebastian knew that arguing this anymore was just a waste of time so he politely thanked him for his time and stormed off.

He wasn't really mad, just a little ticked off about the situation, he also had a lot to think about concerning a loud, petite, brunette who had invaded his thoughts since he met her last December.

He knew exactly where he would drive to, it wasn't anywhere really special just some park that he and Rachel went to on a date one time. It was a good spot to think plus it held some great memories.

He came here pretty often but usually it was empty, so yeah he was a little shocked when that same brunette who was constantly in his mind was sitting on a bench deep in thought. He wasn't exactly disappointed though, he enjoyed spending time with her even if he couldn't kiss her like he wanted to.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sebastian greeted loudly alerting the short girl and breaking her from her thoughts.

"Just a lot going on, I'm sorry I didn't know that anybody actually came here, I'll leave." Rachel said apologetically as she gathered her things and attempted to leave.

"Don't leave, why are you acting like we're basically strangers? I thought we went over this a few weeks ago, you know the whole still being friends thing."

Rachel blushed. "Sorry it's just that lately I've gotten used to the people I'm close to being mad at me. Funny that it's my ex-boyfriend who is still willing to talk to me." Rachel said pointing out the irony.

Sebastian took a step forward with his hands in his pockets. "Santana will get over it you know."

"It's not just Santana, lately I've been so consumed with myself and trying to convince people that I'm happy with life and my relationship when really the only person I was fooling was myself." Rachel admitted quietly.

Sebastian sighed and pulled her over to a nearby bench and sat down with her.

"I know that right now you think you're a horrible person but the reality is that everybody gets selfish sometimes, hell Kurt's one to talk about selfishness." Sebastian said the last part in an attempt to make the other girl laugh and smiled when he succeeded.

"I don't know, I mean I tried to fix it, I tried to fix it with both Santana and Kurt but somehow I just made it worse. And now I don't even have my own relationship under control, Finn and I are constantly fighting and I just can't help but wish-." Rachel cut herself off before she could finish shaking her head ad if to clear the thought.

"Can't help but wish what?" Sebastian asked curiously taking her hand in his own.

"I can't help but wish he was you." Rachel muttered softly.

Sebastian wasn't sure what it was when she said that, but something in him flickered on and he found himself feeling no anger or betrayal towards Rachel like he had been the last few months.

He found himself wanting nothing more than her lips on his own and began to lean in to kiss her the way he had wanted to for so long and had only just now found it in himself to do only to be stopped by her hand on his shoulder.

"Sebastian I'm sorry but I can't, lately I've been a bad enough of a person I don't need to add cheating on Finn for the second time with the same guy to that list." Rachel said the regret clear in her voice.

Sebastian wanted to reach his hand out to stop her but she patted his leg and stood up telling him she'd see him tomorrow and thanks for everything.

Maybe she was the one who should come crawling back to him, but he didn't care about what should happen, he knew one thing and one thing only and that was that he needed her back.

And Sebastian Smythe always wins.

A/N: Okay so clearly they'll be getting back together soon. I hope this chapter was better than the last one, I feel like it is but I'm not sure. Oh and if you caught his name this chapter you may have realized that a certain Warbler named Hunter will be joining us soon. Hopefully he doesn't cause too much trouble... Anyway next chapter is going to be a good one, it is the First Time episode after all. I promise that you guys will no longer be mad at me for splitting them up after next chapter. Ten reviews and I'll update!


	19. The First Time

A/N: You guys are seriously amazing! I love your guys' reviews, each of them make me smile and I want to thank all of you who do review for taking time to do that and I also want to thank you silent readers out there for taking the time to read my story. So this chapter is one of my favorites, I loved the episode the first time so I tried really hard to make this one good too. Ok guys you know the rule ten reviews and I'll update that day otherwise see you in a week!

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Artie actually telling her that she needed to have sex in order to properly play the role of Maria?

Yes in some ways it made sense but she just wasn't sure she could do it given her current boyfriend.

Don't get her wrong she loves Finn, well sort of, ok not really but that's not the point the point is that she isn't ready, at least not with Finn.

As her and Blaine walked out of the increasingly uncomfortable auditorium she saw a slight look of fear on his face but it was nothing compared to hers.

"Are you actually going to do it?" Rachel asked in nothing more than a whisper.

"I don't know I might, I love Kurt and I don't see anything wrong with doing it now. But I also don't want it to seem forced. I think it's something I need to talk to Kurt about." Blaine said getting increasingly worried by the minute.

Rachel envied Blaine, she wished she could have a mature conversation about this with Finn but she knows that the moment she even says the word 'sex' his pants will be off and he'll start humping her.

As smart as Rachel was she needed a little girl advice about this particular topic. The last time she did this was sophomore year when Jesse was pressuring her, granted the girls were wildly unhelpful back then but she decided to ask them on the chance that maybe they've matured.

Thankfully they had (for the most part).

"Rachel when you're in love it will just feel right, you love Finn right?" Tina advised.

Rachel was a little caught off guard by the question. By saying no they would begin to question her and she couldn't deal with that right now. She could feel her face turning beet red and she knew she had to answer. "O-of course I do. Why would you even ask such a thing?" Rachel asked shakily

Santana rolled her eyes at this exchange, she was pretty sure that Rachel wouldn't go through with it. About ninety percent sure.

"Do you want my advice?" Quinn asked from her spot dryly.

Rachel nodded eagerly as if Quinn were about to tell a secret. "I think you should do it. You're only young once and you need to live it as long as you use protection." Quinn warned.

Rachel nodded taking this into consideration.

"I think you should do it. It's fun and it'll make Finn happy, win-win situation." Brittany added cluelessly from the corner.

Santana couldn't believe what these girls were saying. You should do it, you only live once? What kind of crap advice was that? Sure she wasn't one to talk since she couldn't even count on her hands how many guys she had done it with but she didn't want to ruin it for Rachel.

"This is ridiculous, Rachel you can't take their advice. You're the only one who can actually determine whether you should or not. And why the hell are you listening to stretch marks over here? Do you want to end up like her?" Santana announced angrily.

"Wow thanks." Quinn muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah anytime, the point is Rachel once you do it you can't take it back, trust me I know. Make sure the person you're doing it with is the right person." Santana put extra emphasis on her last sentence.

Rachel scoffed at Santana's words. "Santana I understand that you don't like Finn and we're currently not on the best of terms but I don't think it's your place to tell me that I have the wrong person."

Santana had to resist her urge to slap some sense into the small brunette. How could she not understand?

"Fine don't listen to me." Santana said sharply.

Rachel ducked her head at Santana's piercing tone.

Santana knew that she needed to fix this, her and Rachel may be on the outs right now but she still loves her like a little sister and if nobody else was going to tell her what a mistake this was then she would just take matters into her own hands.

Nothing was too elaborate for Santana so when it came to stopping the intimate unity of Finchel she would do anything, including paying a surprise visit to Dalton.

As she walked in she was a little shocked to see them singing and dancing around the room to Uptown Girl. Not as shocked as Sebastian was to see her though.

She smirked a little when her presence caused him to get a little off beat but he quickly regained his footwork.

Did she like it when the Warblers tried to get her to join in their little dance? (Well yes but she wouldn't admit that.) She couldn't get distracted though she was on a mission.

As they finished their dance Sebastian began sauntering over to Santana as he tried to catch his breath.

"Ah Santana, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Sebastian asked smirking at the roll of her eyes.

"What you owe is helping me keep Berry's cherry firmly in place."

Sebastian quirked in eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Santana sighed with frustration. "You need to help me keep Rachel from doing the nasty with the jolly green giant."

Sebastian's eyes widened with surprise. "Uh I really don't think that that's my place as the ex-boyfriend, I'll just come off as a jealous ass."

Santana raised her eyebrow. "I thought that's what you were?"

Sebastian ignored her comment. "Why do you need me anyway?"

Santana sighed with frustration. "Because she won't listen to me! She's convinced that I only don't want her to do this because I hate Finn, while that's part of it, it's not the only reason. I need you to talk to her and convince her not to go through with it and if you happen to do some Finchel deconstruction while you're at it you get brownie points."

Sebastian crossed his arms as a smirk found it's way onto his face. "And why would I care about who she sleeps with?"

"Oh please everyone saw how you wanted to practically devour her the other day at the Lima Bean." Santana said scoffing.

Sebastian's eyes briefly flashed with panic. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Except he totally did, his mind flashed back to when they were at the park the other day and he almost kissed her right there except she stopped him.

"Uh huh sure, even if it's not true you can't honestly tell me that you want her to lose her virginity to that sweaty sack of potatoes, you know how important this sort of thing is to her." Santana urged.

Sebastian ran a hand through his slicked back hair. "I guess you're right, ok I'll see what I can do."

Santana smirked, satisfied before walking out.

Truth was Sebastian was more broken up about this than he let on. He wanted to be her first, he knew he could make it special unlike that dim giant who wouldn't even be focused on her.

He had to get to work right away.

That night he found himself making the hour long journey to a certain brunette's house in Lima.

He didn't really know what he was going to say, he just planned on winging it. Words just came naturally to him when he was with her.

As he knocked on her door he felt a sense of familiarity that boosted his confidence.

As she opened the door he couldn't help but smirk at her shocked expression.

"S-Sebastian? What are you doing here?" Rachel stammered nervously.

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow. "Is this a bad time?"

Rachel's face contorted from her shocked one into an almost angry one as she seemed to remember something. "No because my guest was just leaving." She said pointedly as Finn appeared in the doorway.

Sebastian clenched his fists by his side as he took in the taller boys sight.

"What the hell is Warbler dude doing here?" Finn asked cluelessly.

Rachel smiled sarcastically. "He's visiting me, it's what friends do, now if you'll excuse yourself I think you were on your way out."

Finn returned the same smile. "I see what's going on, you're planning on cheating on me again, some people never change."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "She told you to leave." Sebastian growled out.

Finn held his hands up in surrender as he walked off Rachel's front porch.

Rachel rubbed her arm awkwardly. "You didn't have to do that."

Sebastian shrugged. "It was fun, I like making the giant nervous. Now wanna tell me what just happened?"

Rachel sighed. "It's sort of a long story."

"I have time."

This appeared to be the right answer as she held the door open so Sebastian could enter. As soon as they were situated on the couch she began the story.

"Well I invited him over here tonight to discuss when we were going to get intimate and if this was the right time. He seemed to take this as an invitation to try to remove my dress to which I promptly pushed him off. That led to an argument that I would rather not discuss." Rachel said shaking her head.

Sebastian took one of her hands in his like he had done at the park just days before. "Oh come on you can tell me."

Rachel chuckled and kept her head down. "He said that if it were you I would have let you have your way with me. Which is why I got a little nervous when it was you who came to the door."

Sebastian was kind proud to be the subject of a fight that chipped away another piece of Finchel.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Rachel questioned curiously.

Sebastian's breath hitched. "Oh well um, I just needed to make sure that you weren't going to make a huge mistake."

Rachel urged him to continue. "Which would be?"

Sebastian sighed. "Look, Santana told me that you were seriously considering giving up your virginity to Finn all to play a part in a high school musical better."

Rachel scoffed. "Unbelievable, why can't you guys just leave me and my personal life alone?"

"I-I just can't okay." Sebastian said louder than he meant to.

"That isn't an answer!" Rachel replied frustratedly.

"You want an answer? Fine, I can't stay out of your personal life because that should be me! That person that you get into meaningless fights with should be me, the person whose shoulder you cry on should be me. I can't just sit idly by while you waste your time and give up so much for some douche bag! I love you too much to." Sebastian ranted getting closer to her by the second.

"You still love me?" Rachel asked a little taken back.

Sebastian was confused, hadn't she known that? "Of course I do."

"That's actually a little surprising." Rachel admitted quietly.

"How is that surprising?"

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know I just assumed. I mean we weren't really together that long and you spent a whole summer in Paris with that French bitch Antionette."

Sebastian chuckled airily. "Time to come clean I guess. I may have let on that more happened between Antionette and I than what actually did."

"How much more exactly?"

Sebastian sighed. "We went on one date, it only lasted one hour and then I never saw her again."

"I can't say I blame you for lying to me. I sort of deserved to feel replaced after what I did." Rachel said wiping away the tears that were threatening to fall.

Sebastian walked closer and filled the small gap that was between them. "No you don't, Rachel stop beating yourself up for one mistake you made. I'll admit it took me awhile to get over it but that's different, you need to treat yourself with respect."

Rachel ducked her head down. "I only beat myself up because I hurt the one person who cares and worked so hard to love me and make me feel special even when I knew how hard it was for him."

Sebastian pushed her hair behind her ears. "You have it wrong, yeah it's hard for me to open up to people but loving you was one of the easiest things I've ever done."

For once Rachel had no words to respond with. Luckily Sebastian had other plans for her lips, he leaned down and began tenderly massaging her lips with her own until she hastily jerked her head back.

"Did you hear that?" Rachel asked fearfully.

"No what?"

Rachel ran to look out her window to confirm that her fear was most definitely true. "A car door shutting, my dads are home."

Sebastian's eyes widened, he had never met her dads.

"What do I do?" Sebastian asked in a whisper yell.

"Just hide!" Rachel urged returning the tone.

It was too late, the door was already opening and Sebastian was still in plain sight.

"Rachel we're home!" One of her dads announced as they got home.

"I'm right here daddy, why are you home so early I thought your business trip lasted for another month?"

Her dad who had just spoken glared at the other one. "Well your dad here decided to mouth off to his superiors which ultimately cut our trip short. Now why don't you introduce your friend." Her daddy suggested eyeing up Sebastian.

"Okay um dad, daddy this is Sebastian he goes to Dalton and he was in the neighborhood so he decided to drop by." Rachel explained choppily.

Her daddy eyed him suspiciously. "Uh huh I see, well it's nice to meet you Sebastian."

"You too sirs, I should get going now I need to get back to Dalton before curfew, I'll see you later Rachel."

The next day was the big night for many students at McKinley, it was opening night for West Side Story and a certain Warbler had dedicated his morning to making sure he looked perfect and would greet Rachel perfectly to congratulate her on what was sure to be a great performance.

When he got there he kept his eyes wide open for any signs of Frankenteen, once he had confirmed that the oversized child was most definitely not there he relaxed knowing nothing would ruin his plans to congratulate her after the show.

He watched her so intensely as she embodied the role of Maria so perfectly and it just felt good as her voice filled the auditorium. Santana was pretty amazing too he had to admit.

Once the show was over and the crowd had cleared up a bit he payed her a visit backstage.

The moment Rachel saw him her eyes lit up. "Sebastian, you didn't need to come, I know McKinley is a little far from Dalton."

"Are you kidding? And miss the amazing Rachel Berry's flawless performance? You're even crazier than I thought."

Rachel smiled. "Well thank you, it's nice to know that I have a supporter in the audience."

"What about your dads?"

Rachel shrugged. "They got another opportunity for a business trip last night and took it."

Sebastian searched for any hint of disappointment and was glad when he didn't find any.

"Well that's a shame for them because you were amazing." Sebastian said as he handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you Sebastian that was very sweet." Rachel smiled as she brought the flowers up to her nose to take in their sweet scent.

Just a moment later Rachel found herself being pulled away by Brittany saying that there was a cast party at Artie's house.

Rachel quickly muttered an apology to Sebastian as she was dragged off.

The party hadn't ended until late that night but something was still bothering Rachel. Sebastian had given himself to her completely, even if they weren't together so why shouldn't she do the same.

Knowing Sebastian he would most likely be up a while longer so she made the long trip to Dalton which was well worth it.

For a fancy private school it sure was easy to sneak in. She went up to the door that it had been so long since she had been in and knocked loudly.

After a few moments of shuffling around on the other side of the door it finally opened and revealed a still very much awake Sebastian.

"Rachel? What are you doing here? It's like two in the morning." Sebastian asked taking in her still perfect appearance.

"Something has been bothering me since last night. You told me how it easy it was for you to just love me and give yourself to me emotionally and I thought why haven't I given myself to you yet?"

Sebastian seeing where this was going felt obligated to stop her. "Rachel you don't have to, we aren't even officially together and-."

Rachel cut him off. "I want to, we might as well be together and I just feel ready."

"Why now?"

Rachel shrugged. "I want to feel closer to you, I don't care what Santana says about the right person I know that it's you."

Sebastian was about to contradict her again to make sure she wasn't going to regret it when he felt her lips on his neck making him weak. He suddenly felt very grateful that his new 'roommate' was rarely home at night.

Once they made their way to the bed he looked at her one more time to confirm and when she nodded her head yes he continued.

It was slow, heated, and passionate, Rachel figured that he probably had better but she also figured that with experience she would get there.

Once they finished they lay next to each other, her legs tangled with his as they enjoyed each other's company.

"No regrets?" Sebastian asked in nothing more than a whisper.

"None." Rachel replied tucking her head into his chest molding herself into him.

A/N: So I've pretty much reunified them and I really hope you guys liked this chapter. I wanted to make this one especially good and I hope I did that. You will also be happy to know that we are now for the most part rid of Finchel. Ok please review and let me know what you thought. Ten review rule applies! Review! 


	20. Mash Off

A/N: I seriously love you guys! I have never gotten fourteen reviews on a chapter before and it was in less than twelve hours so thank you all so much. I'm really happy that you all liked last chapter and I hope that you also like this chapter. Just so you guys know this picks up right where last chapter left off. Well you guys know the rule, ten reviews and I'll update that day, thanks you guys!

As Rachel woke up she took in her slightly unfamiliar surroundings and smiled once she realized where she was.

She looked to her left at the bronze haired boy who appeared to have also just woken up.

She rolled over so that she could face him better and put her hand on his chest.

Sebastian yawned groggily as he pushed some stray hairs behind her ear and smiled. "Hey beautiful, did you sleep well last night?"

"I slept perfectly. Thank you for last night by the way, it was absolutely perfect." Rachel gushed airily cuddling into Sebastian a little more.

Sebastian looked into her eyes. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed my love making skills, not that I thought that you wouldn't." Sebastian joked causing Rachel to lightly slap his chest. "But it's really not you that should be thanking me. I should be thanking you, you gave me something so special and important to you and that means a lot to me."

Rachel smiled softly. "Well you're the only person that I want to have it."

After a few moments of comfortable silence Sebastian asked the question that had been bothering him since he left her house two nights ago. "Where does all of this put us?"

Rachel sighed. "Well obviously there are a few things that need to be discussed still but I would love to be your girlfriend if you'd let me."

Sebastian smirked. "I want nothing more."

Rachel smiled widely and rolled over so that she was on top of him and began attacking his neck with her lips. This was unfortunately interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

Rachel did her best to cover up but in her haste she just exposed herself even more.

Once Sebastian saw who who it was he dropped his head in his hands. "Dammit." Sebastian cursed under his breath.

Rachel looked frantically at Sebastian avoiding the smirk of the boy standing in front of them. "Sebastian who is that?" Rachel asked still fumbling with the sheet to cover herself.

Sebastian groaned. "That would be my new roommate Hunter, who just has impeccable timing." Sebastian gritted out bitterly.

"I'm sorry was I interrupting something?" Hunter asked sarcastically his smirk still very present.

Sebastian let out another groan. "Could you please just step out for a moment while we get dressed?"

"Not a problem, although I might warm up to your girlfriend better if you let me stay." Hunter said winking at Rachel.

"If you want to be able to walk for sectionals you will never see her like that." Sebastian warned possessively.

Hunter held his hands up in surrender as he stepped into the hallway.

"I didn't know that you had a roommate." Rachel said curiously as she searched for her clothes that were sprawled out around the room.

Sebastian scoffed. "I didn't, until a few days ago they decided to give me that lovely one."

Rachel clad in her bra and panties strolled over to Sebastian and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh come on, I'm sure he isn't that bad. You haven't really given him a chance yet."

Sebastian wrapped his arms around her mid-section. "I don't need to, to know that he's probably some judgmental douche."

Rachel tapped his nose. "See it's that word 'probably' that doesn't help your case. Just give him a chance and spend some time with him."

Sebastian just scoffed in response as they continued the search for their clothes.

Just as Rachel finished zipping up her dress Hunter reentered. "Is it safe now?"

Rachel smiled her mega-watt smile and stepped towards him with her hand stuck out. "Hi I'm-."

Hunter cut her off. "Rachel Berry, I'm aware. I do background checks on the top members in every group that is worth my time. You have a great voice, although you're slightly annoying and extremely conceded, and as far as I'm concerned, competition."

Rachel frowned as she lowered her hand. "Well it was nice meeting you I suppose, I'm going to get going, I'll text you later Sebastian." She leaned up and pecked his lips before strolling out the door.

Sebastian sighed. "Was that really necessary?"

"I'm just looking out for our team, and you as a matter if fact, what you're doing is fraternizing with the enemy." Hunter informed matter of factly.

"Rachel isn't the enemy, she's my girlfriend." Sebastian said firmly.

Hunter shrugged. "You can't be too sure. But that's okay that's why I'm here I guess."

Sebastian clenched his eyes shut. This was going to be a long year.

School the next day, had been interesting to say the least for Rachel. (Then again when wasn't it?)

It had started out normal, but as she walked to her third period class she felt an arm wrapping around her shoulders. She looked up to see who the culprit was and her face crumpled up in confusion as she saw a six foot-three football player.

"Um what do you think you're doing?" Rachel asked shrugging out of his grasp.

Finn looked down at her with a look of hurt. "What? I'm not allowed to put my arm around my girlfriend?" Finn asked attempting to put his arm back only to have Rachel side-step it.

"No but you aren't allowed to put it around your ex-girlfriend." Rachel said putting emphasis on 'ex-girlfriend'.

Finn's eyebrows knitted together. "You aren't my ex-girlfriend."

Rachel turned to face him. "Really? Because I think that a boyfriend would have come to see his girlfriend in the musical that she was starring in on opening night, or any night for that matter. Or they would have at least contacted her at some point."

Rachel wisely left out the part about how if he had contacted her she would have been too busy to respond anyway.

"Are you seriously not over that?"

Rachel smiled sarcastically. "Oh no I'm over it, so over it that I'm even over you."

"This isn't over, it can't just be over like that."

Before Rachel had a chance to reply Santana and two other cheerios approached them. "Get the hint finnocence, she doesn't want you."

"This doesn't concern you Santana." Finn said attempting to wave her off.

"Oh please, everything concerns me whether they like it or not, it especially concerns me when it's a friend of mine." Santana commented putting her bitch face on.

"Why don't you just leave me and my girlfriend alone and go pine over Brittany."

"I'm not your girlfriend." Rachel interjected only to be ignored.

"Oh wait I forgot, Brittany won't even give you the time of day, yet you continue to follow her like a lost puppy." Finn continued.

Santana's eyes widened at his words and she could hear the two cheerios behind her begin whispering.

"Finn that was too far." Rachel warned this time being heard.

"No it wasn't, Santana needs to learn not to dish what she can't take." Finn said staring coldly at Santana.

"What you're doing is totally different, you're invading something extremely personal." Rachel said outraged.

Santana held a hand up to Rachel. "It's okay Berry I've got this."

Finn cocked his head to the side. "What like you have Brittany?"

Santana smirked at his words. "You wanna mess with me? Fine, dodgeball, three o'clock, Troubletones against New Directions." Santana said turning on her heel leaving the two cheerios that had previously been following her, in her dust.

Rachel groaned at the news that they would be playing dodgeball as she slowly crept away from Finn.

If it wasn't obvious dodgeball wasn't Rachel's game.

For most of the game she just used Puck as a human shield as he ricocheted the flying balls with his own.

The real problems arose when Puck got out and it was just her and Quinn against Santana and three other cheerios.

Quinn was less than helpful which left her by herself to get three dumb but athletic cheerios out and a cold furied Santana out.

She had managed to get one of the cheerios out but was then brutally pelted with balls by the two remaining cheerios.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? You throw one ball and get them out and then you're done! I told you guys who to be brutal towards and Rachel was not on that list of people!" Santana screamed at her teammates as she walked over to make sure that Rachel was okay.

"Thanks." Rachel muttered quietly.

"No problem midget." Santana said smiling at the other girl causing her to return the same smile. "Holy shit! Your head's bleeding!" Santana exclaimed as she attempted to cover up the large wound with the palm of her hand.

"I'm fine, it's probably just from hitting my head on the floor." Rachel said calmly although she was far from that.

"Oh yeah you just cracked your head open but you're fine." Santana said sarcastically. "Does someone wanna help me while we get her to the nurse?" Santana asked annoyed.

"Here use this." Puck said handing the remainder of the small amount of sleeves he had left on his shirt.

Santana had escorted her to the nurses office only to have the nurse be wildly unhelpful and direct them to the hospital so that Rachel could get stitches.

"You didn't have to drive me here Santana, I could have found someone else." Rachel said quietly.

Santana waved this comment off. "You're right I didn't have to drive you but I wanted to."

Rachel shook her head. "Still, I didn't deserve it, I'll find some way to make it up to you I promise."

"Okay well you can make it up to me by telling me what the hell happened over the weekend since last time I checked you practically had 'Property of Finn Hudson' tattooed on your forehead."

Rachel cracked a smile. "Just so you know I don't consider this me making it up to you since I was going to tell you anyway."

Rachel told the whole story about the fight her and Finn had, and how Sebastian showed up and they kissed, and finally about how they had gotten back together after making passionate love.

Santana quirked an eyebrow. "Wow Berry I'm impressed, shocked but impressed. I wasn't actually expecting you to get it on with anybody but I'm glad it was Sebastian."

Rachel smiled softly. "I almost forgot to thank you for convincing me not to sleep with Finn."

"No need to thank me, even if I hadn't convinced you, you would have changed your mind as soon as you saw his weird puffy pyramid nipples." Santana said shuddering at the thought.

Rachel giggled. "Well still thank you, I know I haven't been a very great friend lately but you were sill there for me."

Santana patted her knee in response.

"Just out of curiosity, who was on the 'list of people to be brutal towards'?" Rachel asked referring to the game of dodgeball they were playing not too long ago.

"Well Finn obviously, and then Quinn just for fun." Santana said giving Rachel a small wink.

Rachel rolled her eyes at her friends antics, of course she would put someone on there just for fun.

Rachel spent the rest of the night resting her recently injured head on her boyfriends chest in her living room.

"I can't believe that you actually broke part of your skin open and needed stitches because of dodgeball." Sebastian said in amazement as kissed her hair.

"It's not that uncommon to get dodgeball injuries!" Rachel said trying to defend herself.

"Uh huh sure." Sebastian said doubtfully smirking at his girlfriend.

"Shut up!" Rachel said playfully smacking his chest.

"Well I'm just glad that you and Santana worked things out, and that you told the jolly green giant off. I still can't believe that he thought you two were okay." Sebastian said shaking his head in amazement.

"Clearly you underestimate the stupidity of Finn Hudson."

Sebastian stared at her lovingly for a moment before saying what he thought. "I'm so happy that we worked things out."

Rachel smiled and took his hand. "Yeah me too."

The mash-off between the two glee clubs that had been going on all week continued the next day. (Honestly Rachel had completely forgotten about it given everything that had been going on.)

Rachel had a feeling that the TroubleTones would win considering who their lead singers were (Santana and Mercedes) compared to the person who sang lead on their song was (Finn).

Rachel groaned as Finn took a seat next to her.

"It's almost as if you were saving this seat just for me." Finn commented with a smirk as he sat down.

"Just watch their performance." Rachel said tiredly.

Towards the end of it Finn kept on making several comments about Santana's sexuality each one even ruder than the last.

By the last one she was just fed up with it.

"She obviously wants to take Brittany backstage and have her way with her, everyone can see it." Finn commented for what seemed like the fiftieth time in her ear.

Rachel wanted to just shout in his face to be quiet but she could tell that Santana had other plans as she advanced towards him.

"Finn maybe you should keep those comments to yourself since nobody cares." Rachel gritted through her teeth.

"Oh please everybody cares, which is why she's gonna want to switch schools after the whole school finds out." Finn replied excitedly.

Rachel had, had enough and before she knew what she was doing her hand was flying across his cheek and the auditorium went silent at the loud thwap.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter, it's a little shorter but hopefully still good. Thank you all for reviewing it means a lot to me and please keep it up! Let me know what you guys thought! Oh and you all know the ten review rule! 


	21. I Kissed A Girl

**A/N: So technically I should have updated this last week but unfortunately my internet got disconnected for four days so I couldn't get to uploading it. The good news is because I didn't get to posting it I had time to write two other chapters so if I get ten reviews before next Monday they'll be uploaded. Again thank you all so much for the reviews I really appreciate it and honestly it motivates me to write when I just want to be lazy. Ok well I'll stop talking now so we can get to the story, so review please!**

Rachel sat there with her gaze cast downwards as Principal Figgins reprimanded her and Finn for their behavior.

"Now unfortunately for you Ms. Berry, violence is not tolerated at this school. So I'm sorry but I have no choice but to suspend you from school and all school related extra curriculars." Principal Figgins explained with a sigh as Finn sat next to her biting back a smile.

Santana, who had pushed her way into the office since she had some part in the argument (she was the source of the argument after all.) stepped forward objecting.

She put a finger in the air as she began talking. "Hold on a second, so Berry gives lumps the clown a well deserved pat on the face and she gets suspended but when jocks push us into lockers and give is slushy facials not a thing happens to them?" Santana asked with her eyes narrowed.

Principal Figgins sighed. "Ms. Lopez, insulting names that you just used aside, there is no proof that those locker shoves or slushy facials were nothing more than an accident. Now as for your suspension Ms. Berry-." Principal Figgins began only to get cut off.

"Well maybe I'll just sue the school then since Frankenteen here was talking about me in a highly offensive manner and nothing is being done about that." Santana snapped quirking an eyebrow.

Figgins sighed. "Santana you can't just sue the school for someone talking about you in a way that you didn't like."

"No but I can sue you guys for not doing a damn thing about it when I addressed it to you. Now I would be willing to let this whole thing go if you were willing to just forget about Rachel's wicked slap to Finn's face." Santana suggested as Rachel began to smile lightly.

Finn nodded eagerly his face not hiding his fear about getting suspended. "I think we can let this whole thing go, my face feels fine." Finn assured with an obviously fake smile.

Principal Figgins then raised an eyebrow before sighing. "Fine, but then you guys aren't to speak a word of this ever again. Understood? "

Both Finn and Rachel nodded as they were dismissed.

Once Rachel and Santana retreated to the hallway Rachel squealed happily flinging herself into Santana's arms. "Thank you, so much!"

Santana chuckled as she pried Rachel off of her. "No problem, but I think it's suffice to say that you have officially made it up to me for ditching me for Finn." Santana said wrapping an arm loosely around the shorter brunette as they descended down the hallway.

As they were walking Rachel's face scrunched up in confusion. "Could you actually sue the school for that?"

Santana shrugged with a smirk. "No idea but our moron of a principal bought it and that's all that matters."

Once she and Santana arrived at the Lima Bean Rachel shot a dazzling smile at Sebastian as soon as she spotted him.

She kissed his cheek before taking the vacant seat next to him.

"What took you guys so long? You guys are like an hour later than you usually are." Sebastian questioned curiously.

Santana smirked. "Well somebody here was busy having her best friend talk her way out of getting suspended."

Sebastian's jaw dropped as a smirk found its way onto his face; he turned to Rachel to confirm this and got his answer as he saw her blushing furiously.

"What did you do to almost get suspended?" Sebastian questioned excitedly pulling Rachel a little closer to his side.

Rachel opened her mouth beginning to answer but was beat to it by an excited Santana. "She slapped her gargantuan of an ex-boyfriend." Santana informed proudly.

Sebastian smiled widely at this news. "You slapped the giant?"

Rachel nodded as she took a sip of her coffee. "Well he was making rude comments about Santana and I couldn't just sit there and listen to it."

Sebastian turned his head to look her in the eyes. "You are really hot right now."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Can you two please refrain from humping each other while I'm in your presence? I would like to not be scarred for the rest of my life."

Rachel blushed again as Sebastian sent a glare at the Latina before kissing the top of Rachel's head.

The peaceful moment was only momentary as a seemingly pissed off Kurt strutted up to their table with Blaine in tow. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kurt asked shrilly.

Rachel smiled up at him sarcastically. "Nice to see you too Kurt. Lovely day isn't it?"

Kurt crossed his arms. "Oh cut the crap, we both know that I was referring to your latest campaign for senior class president."

Rachel looked down guiltily at her coffee as Sebastian and Santana watched this exchange curiously. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Rachel said quickly.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "So you're telling me that you know nothing about your latest campaign to give more homework and to make school days longer?"

Santana shot her head towards Rachel. "Oh hell no Berry! I'm sorry but there is no way that I'm voting for you if that's your campaign."

Rachel acted as if she were taking this news very hardly as Kurt rolled his eyes beginning to speak again. "That's just what she wants though. Rachel I told you that I am capable of beating you fair and square and I would like to prove it."

Rachel moaned with displeasure. "Kurt everyone already knows that you can beat me, can't I just drop out of the race?"

"No." Kurt replied firmly as he and Blaine walked away.

Rachel sighed as she rested her hand on Sebastian's. "Well I clearly need to be more subtle with my self-sabotage next time."

Santana shrugged. "Or you could just ignore Kurt and drop out anyway."

"Santana he made it very clear that he didn't want me to."

"Yeah but we all know that it's what lady Hummel really wants. Fact is most of the guys don't look at the facts they just look at the face, and believe it or not you're much hotter than Hummel." Santana said with mock shock.

Rachel's face scrunched up in confusion. "What about Brittany?"

Santana waved her off. "Brittany's cute and awesome but people sort of forget about her."

Rachel propped herself up on her elbows. "Wait so who are you voting for?"

Santana contemplated this for a moment before responding. "Well at this moment you, but if you drop out then I might not even vote."

Sebastian looked confused at this whole thing. "So if she drops out you won't even vote for Brittany?"

Santana smiled sarcastically. "Yes I believe that is literally what I just said. Brittany and I haven't really been talking lately so I don't feel any need to vote for her." Santana said looking down at the table almost sadly as she said the last sentence.

This small action wasn't missed by Rachel and she bit her lip having an idea of why she was so upset.

Just moments later Santana excused herself from the table saying that she had homework to do (which Rachel saw right through since the Latina almost never did her homework."

As soon as she was out of earshot Rachel turned to Sebastian eagerly. "We need to help her."

Sebastian smirked and quirked an eyebrow. "Um Rach would you care to elaborate on that?"

Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes. "We need to help her become comfortable with who she is."

"Babe I know you want to help but this is something that she needs to work through at her own pace." Sebastian advised lightly.

Rachel groaned with frustration. "I know but I can't stand seeing her so upset."

"Look I sort of have an idea of what she's going through right now, when I thought that I was just gay and I was coming out people weren't all that open about it. It's hard but the last thing she needs is to be forced out of the closet. "

Rachel rested her head on his shoulder. "I guess you're right."

Sebastian smirked. "Babe I'm always right."

Rachel may have agreed to let Santana have her space, Finn on the on the other hand not so much.

Finn had decided that as the "leader" he should be the one to help Santana be comfortable with herself. Unfortunately this meant making a very public display in glee club and even in the hallway.

You should never try to mess with Santana on a good day let alone on that particular day.

Rachel wisely kept a safe distance from Santana as she tried to calm her down as she stormed into the coffee shop after school.

Sebastian observed this and begrudgingly put his cocky attitude away in fear of being castrated by Santana if he went too far.

"Is everything okay?" Sebastian asked wearily.

Santana snapped. "Finn Hudson won't be."

He sent a questioning look to Rachel who began to explain.

"Finn decided that since he and Santana had some sort of connection and because he's the leader of our group or something, he has deemed it ladies week in glee club in honor of Santana." Rachel explained tiredly.

Santana slammed her coffee down. "The dudes an asshole! He's basically forcing me out of the closet!"

Sebastian really felt for the girl, coming out is hard enough as it is but being forced out is just wrong and extremely difficult.

Rachel turned towards Sebastian. "Do you think you could come in this week for glee club just to help with this?"

Sebastian sighed. "Rach I don't know if I should since we're competitors again."

"But we aren't even going against you guys for sectionals and it isn't like we'll be rehearsing this week anyways."

Santana looked up from the table for the first time after her little outburst. "It would honestly mean a lot if you could come. I know you have experience with this and you're one of the few people I trust. But if you tell anyone I said that I'll deny it and then gouge your eye out with my bare hands."

Sebastian smirked at her threat before running his hand through his slick backed hair. "Alright fine I'll come but only for a few days."

Rachel squealed and hugged him tightly while Santana smiled and mouthed 'thanks' to him as he tried to pry Rachel off of him.

The next day was significantly better with just a few little outbursts.

Finn was upset because he was no longer the hero of the week and Kurt, well Kurt wasn't too happy about a few things.

Before glee club had started he took a seat next to Rachel with Blaine next to him telling him to be nice as if he were a child.

Kurt sighed and plastered a smile on his face. "Rachel I would just like to ask you a question and address a few things." Kurt said nicely getting a nod of approval from his boyfriend.

Rachel nodded urging him to continue.

"Well it seems as if you are no longer in the running for class president and I think that I specifically made it clear that I didn't want that. Care to explain?" Kurt said his plastered smile beginning to give way to his unhappy face.

"Well I realized that by dropping out I could urge those who would've voted for me to vote for you." Rachel lied not saying how she really dropped out because she was afraid she would win and he wouldn't.

Kurt didn't quite believe her but decided not to look into it so he could get out of this extremely uncomfortable situation. "Okay, and secondly why is your um boyfriend here?" Kurt asked with the same falsely sweet tone he had before as Sebastian supplied him with a small wave just to irritate him.

"Well although you have experience with what Santana is going through as well Santana feels more comfortable with Sebastian here." Rachel answered not completely lying.

Kurt again nodded bitterly muttering a quick thank you (most likely because he was forced by Blaine) as he trudged back to his seat.

As glee club began many of the members were thrown off by Sebastian's presence but shrugged it off since they weren't rehearsing for sectionals right now anyway.

Right as Mr. Shue began to speak Rachel's hand shot up. "Mr. Shue I have prepared a song that I would like to dedicate to Santana." Rachel said confidently.

Mr. Shue smiled. "Fantastic Rachel."

Rachel gave Santana a small smile as she made her way to the front.

The small brunette cued the band to play as she began.

**Take all my vicious words**

**And turn them into something good**

**Take all my preconceptions**

**And let the truth be understood**

Rachel chanced a look at her best friend and was relieved when she saw her smiling.

**Take all my prized possessions**

**Leave only what I need**

**Take all my pieces of doubt**

**And let me be what's underneath**

Santana was definitely one of the strongest people she knew so to see her struggling so much sort of broke her heart.

**Courage is when you're afraid, **

**But you keep on moving anyway**

**Courage is when you're in pain, **

**But you keep on living anyway**

It was amazing how just a year ago she and Santana hated each other and now, Santana's her best friend that she doesn't know what she would do without.

**We all have excuses why**

**Living in fear something in us dies**

**Like a bird with broken wings**

**It's not how high he flies, **

**But the song he sings**

She made eye contact with her again and saw what almost looked like tears. The Latina took a look around the room daring anybody to judge her for crying.

**Courage is when you're afraid, **

**But you keep on moving anyway**

**Courage is when you're in pain, **

Santana had done so much for her even when sometimes it wasn't exactly appreciated it was always with the best intentions.

**But you keep on living anyway, You keep on living anyway**

**It's not how many times you've been knocked down**

**It's how many times you get back up**

She wasn't sure how Santana could not totally be down on life for what its handed her but she sure as hell admired it.

**Courage is when you've lost your way, **

**But you find your strength anyway**

**Courage is when you're afraid**

**Courage is when it all seems grey**

**Courage is when you make a change, **

**And you keep on living anyway**

**You keep on moving anyway**

**You keep on giving anyway**

**You keep on living anyway.**

As she finished she caught her boyfriend smiling at her from the corner of her eye and was soon attacked by Santana giving her a hug.

"Thank you." Santana murmured into her ear.

"Anytime." Rachel replied rubbing circles on her best friends back.

The rest of the week had gone by rather smoothly, Sebastian putting Finn in his place quite a few times.

They ended the week with what was most likely the guy's favorite, 'I Kissed A Girl'.

Just as they finished up as if on cue Principal Figgins appeared in the doorway.

"Ms. Berry can I please speak to you in my office?"

Rachel nodded nervously as she followed him out.

Glee club had ended ten minutes ago and she was still in there leaving Santana and Sebastian wait in the hallway.

Sebastian noticed a somewhat somber look on Santana's face and walked over to her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sebastian asked cheesily causing both him and Santana to chuckle.

Santana shook her head. "It's nothing, I'm just nervous about what my family will say."

Sebastian gave her a knowing look. "There's something else too."

"I don't think I should tell you of all people."

Sebastian nudged her. "Oh come on, you can tell me. Of all people who am I to judge."

Santana sighed. "Fine it's just that it seems as if I've developed a little crush on a person that I can't have."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Who?"

Santana's quietness as she looked guiltily at the ground provided him with an answer.

"Wait a minute, do you have a crush on Rachel?" Sebastian asked cautiously.

"It's not like I'm in love with her or anything it's just a crush." She saw the shocked look on his face and she continued. "Don't worry Fivel, I won't make a move or anything." She said rolling her eyes.

He nodded torn on how to feel, on one hand he was kind of pissed that she had the hots for his girlfriend, on the other hand he felt bad for her because she couldn't just openly express her feelings without being judged harshly.

He gave her a quick hug reassuring her that he wasn't really upset or anything.

"Thank you." Santana mumbled as he hugged her.

"For what?" Sebastian questioned as he pulled away.

"This whole week I guess, usually you're kind of an asshole but you were there when I needed you and that's awesome so thanks."

"No problem."

Santana looked at the floor nervously before talking again. "Can you maybe not tell Rachel what I just told you?" She asked hopefully and was relieved when he nodded.

Just a few minutes later Rachel finally emerged from the principal office, her eyes glassy.

"Hey what happened?" Sebastian questioned with concern.

"I got suspended. He said that he gave Finn a detention for what he did so even if Santana could sue she'd have no reason."

"Wait what does this mean?" Santana asked.

Rachel took a deep breath trying to keep herself from crying. "It means that I can't compete at sectionals and its going to be added to my permanent record."

Sebastian took the crying girl in his arms as he and Santana tried to comfort her from this news.

**A/N: Well not my best, but not my worst. Sorry that some characters were a little OOC. There wasn't a whole lot of Smytheberry but I feel like the show itself neglected the fact that Finn didn't have the right to make the whole week about Santana coming out because that's not really his call. Oh and I just want to let you know that Santana having a crush on Rachel isn't going to turn into something weird I promise. I really only added it in this chapter since Santana and Sebastian were already having a heart to heart and because I have an idea to use it in the future. Also just one more thing, I don't really have any ideas like at all for future chapters after Extraordinary Merry Christmas so if there is anything that you want to happen let me know and I'll try to add it. The song used in this chapter was Courage Is... By: The Strange Familiar. Thanks you guys are amazing keep reviewing!**


	22. Hold On To Sixteen

**A/N: Hey guys! So this late update? Yeah entirely my fault, I may have forgotten to save it to my computer. Unfortunately it took me awhile to rewrite it but the good news is that I have the next chapter written and SAVED so if I get ten reviews before next week I can update that day. Ok you guys thanks for all of the reviews and if there is anything that you would like to see happen let me know and I'll try to make it happen. Review!**

"Berry, are you seriously still all depressed over your suspension?" Santana asked tiredly as she boredly stirred her coffee.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "No, it's not that, it's kind of personal."

Santana smirked and rested on her elbows. "We've been friends for almost a year now, so by now you should know that nothing is 'personal'. Because if you don't tell me I'll just find out on my own and possibly find out other things that you don't want me to know."

Rachel glared at her friend for a moment before sighing in defeat. "It's Shelby, I don't know but for some reason I thought that when she came back she would at least try to talk to me again and that we would bond a little." Rachel said shrugging.

Santana quirked an eyebrow. "And I'm guessing she didn't then?"

Rachel played with her hands. "Actually she did, it just wasn't what I was expecting to feel. She asked me to join the Troubletones and I obviously said no and then all of the feelings of hurt and abandonment all came back at once."

"So why are you upset over her then?"

Rachel laughed bitterly. "I don't know, maybe because I'll never really have a mom."

Santana's face softened for the girl. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"It was right before we started fighting a lot, I didn't really tell anybody, not even Sebastian." Rachel confessed quietly.

Santana's face hardened at the reminder of her boyfriend. "You know what Berry? If your mom turned you down the first time it's her own damn fault that she isn't in your life."

Rachel smiled softly through her tears. "Thanks Santana."

Santana smirked. "Anytime Berry, you know we're sort of competitors now?"

Rachel smiled lightly. "Yeah I guess we are, I wonder if the New Directions are going to disown me for speaking to you."

Santana shrugged. "It doesn't matter; soon you won't be with them for much longer."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Well come on, we both know that the Troubletones are going to win. I mean the Troubletones have Britt, Mercedes, and me. All that the New Directions have is wonder boy Blaine and we both know that Mr. Shue is going to give the solos to his golden boy who can do no wrong, Finn." Santana explained as if it were obvious.

"Santana I'll have you know that the New Directions have plenty of great voices, like Noah for example, and Kurt has a very powerful voice. Quinn and Tina also have nice voices I suppose."

Santana put her bitch smirk on. "Right but we both know that without you they don't stand a chance, not that you guys did before or anything."

Rachel did her best to return the smirk that the Latina had mastered over the years. "Oh is that so? Well we'll see about that, may the best team win." Rachel said as she stood up and sent Santana one last smirk before stalking out.

Rachel was fuming, how could Santana suggest that she was better? True, she herself had been conveying that attitude for as long as she could remember, but she at least tried to control that lately.

She was so mad she didn't even see the large body in front of her, which was more than likely why she collided with it.

She shot her head up apologizing profusely before she reached the face that the body belonged to.

"Finn?"

Finn smiled awkwardly. "Uh hey Rach, I was actually just looking for you, but I'm glad I caught you alone. Santana or that Warbler guy probably would have beaten me up."

Rachel looked at the coffee shop that she just exited wearily. "Well actually Santana is still in there so whatever you have to say I would make it fast."

Finn sighed. "Well actually its sort of a long story, could you just come with me I'll explain on the way."

Rachel bit her lip, on one hand going to an unknown place with her unknown with her ex-boyfriend wasn't the best idea. On the other hand, although Finn could be sort of a jerk and a bit dim he had never physically hurt her or given her any signs to lead her to believe that he would.

Rachel sighed and gave a light nod. "Alright fine, but if this is you in any way, shape, or form trying to get back together with me I'll call Santana or better yet Sebastian."

Finn nodded nervously as he led Rachel to his truck.

"Alright now that we're a safe distance away do you mind explaining?"

Finn smiled his dopey half smile. "Well you see I was thinking about the New Directions and how now that we've lost Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, and now you because of your suspension, we need somebody with star power. We need Sam Evans."

Rachel's eyes widened. "Sam Evans? Finn he moved there's no way we can get him to come back, besides we don't even know where he lives."

"He lives in Kentucky."

Rachel's eyes widened even further. "Kentucky? You're driving me to Kentucky? Finn this is the sort of thing you tell somebody before they get in the car with you."

Finn sighed. "Look Rachel, even though you aren't competing this weekend, we're co-captains and this is up to us."

Rachel rolled her eyes; he was taking this whole leader thing way too seriously.

Rachel huffed. "Fine then, let me call my boyfriend then and let him know that thanks to you I'll have to cancel our date."

Finn whined. "Do you really have to tell him that it's because of me?"

"Yes, because in a real relationship, this thing called honesty and respect is included." Rachel said pointedly as she dialed her phone.

"Hey babe." Sebastian answered flirtatiously.

"Hey Sebastian." Rachel responded giggling lightly.

"So what's up?"

Rachel sighed miserably. "Unfortunately I have to cancel our date."

You could practically hear Sebastian's frown over the phone. "What? Why?"

"Well Finn had the bright idea to drive to Kentucky to get Sam to rejoin the New Directions." Rachel's irritation was audible.

"Wait you're with Finn?"

"Yeah he's my co-captain."

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair. "So you're driving hours in a car alone with Finn?"

"It's no big deal, Sebastian you can trust me."

Sebastian sighed. "Of course I do, I just-."

Rachel cut him off. "Then stop worrying. Love you, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, love you too."

Four hours and an awkward car trip later they had arrived at the strip club that Sam worked at and managed to get him to agree to return.

Rachel still wasn't totally sold that Sam was the key to them winning but she really didn't have a choice or way to fix it.

So things with the Troubletones and New Directions weren't going as smoothly as Rachel had thought they would.

The two teams basically refused to talk to each other until the competition was over.

And most recently that included Santana and Rachel.

"Santana I thought that we agreed to not let the competition come between our friendship." Rachel said sadly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look, we're both conniving bitches who will do whatever it takes to get to the top. I know you don't want to admit it but it's true. Until the competition is over having civilized conversations is pretty much out of the question." Santana explained, relatively gently to how she normally talks to people.

Rachel tightened her arms. "I'm offended that you think that little of me."

"Oh please, you're the one who sent that Sunshine girl to a crack house last year because you were afraid that she would steal your spotlight." Santana said rolling her eyes.

"It wasn't an active crack house." Rachel defended in a small voice.

Santana walked away smirking knowing that she had indeed just won.

The good news was that things were still going pretty smoothly with Sebastian (even after canceling their date.)

To make it up to him she drove out to Dalton and promised that they would do whatever he wanted, sexual or otherwise.

It probably would have been sexual had Hunter not decided to stay just to cock block Sebastian. (Sebastian would so be getting him back for that.)

So instead Sebastian settled for some movie that he could get Rachel to avoid paying attention to get at least a little action.

Just as he began kissing her neck he immediately noticed that she wasn't really into it and knew something was up, because Rachel was nothing if not passionate.

"Rach what's wrong?"

Rachel kept her gaze on the bed. "Nothing, I'm just kind of tired."

Sebastian looked her straight in the eye. "You do realize that I can always tell when you're lying right? Now seriously what's up?" He caught her gaze briefly flash over his roommate who was perched on his bed on the other side of the room. "Just ignore him."

Rachel obeyed and began to explain. "It's a few things actually, I mean I already talked to Santana about my mom but it still kind of sucks. You would have had to have been there when I talked to her understand."

Sebastian's mind briefly flashed back to the day where Rachel had caught him leaving McKinley guiltily and decided that maybe it was time to tell the full story. "Rach, I have another confession to make, that day that you caught me at McKinley? I was actually sent to spy on you guys. I of course took the opportunity since we were broken up and I didn't get to see you much. Anyway when I went I saw you singing that one Demi Lovato song I was just about to leave when your mom came in."

Rachel's face was scrunched up in confusion. "Wait a second, you saw that whole thing and never said a word to me about it?"

"I figured it was private and that you probably didn't want people to know." Sebastian said shrugging.

Rachel gave him a pointed look. "Well rudely spying aside, what's your point?"

"Look I know that it really isn't my place to tell you what you should do but just hear me out. I say that you give your mom the benefit of the doubt, you can get to know her but don't actually put your guard down." Sebastian advised lightly.

Rachel smiled sadly. "I am pretty good at keeping my guard up huh?"

Sebastian took Rachel's hand in his own. "That's okay, I am too."

"Get a room." Hunter said disgustedly from the other side of the room.

"I had one, that is until you came." Sebastian said scoffing.

Hunter smiled greedily. "Oh yeah you did, didn't you?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes in reply before turning back to Rachel. "So what else is bothering you?"

Rachel shrugged. "My suspension, it's going to be on my permanent record and could definitely ruin my shots at NYADA. I just hate not knowing what will happen, although I don't regret slapping Finn, not at all."

Hunter's ears were perked up as she poured her heart out to her boyfriend. (Who in his opinion was far beyond whipped.) Berry had actually slapped someone? Impressive.

He actually felt for her as he heard the sadness in her voice and near crying as she talked about how it may prevent her from getting into her dream school. That just wasn't right.

Hunter quickly turned away as Sebastian shot him a glare for eavesdropping.

Competition day was finally here and Rachel couldn't wait for it to be over. In just a few hours the New Directions/Troubletones rivalry would be over and she couldn't wait for that.

She had taken Sebastian's advice and talked to Shelby a little bit, she informed her that although she was far from forgiven she was willing to slowly let her into her life. Shelby seemed satisfied with this and talked to Rachel a little bit.

As Rachel walked through the crowd to find her boyfriend and the rest of the Warblers for that matter who had come to 'scope out the competition' she heard an all too familiar voice talking to her from behind.

"I think we did it."

Rachel sighed in annoyance. "Finn, what on Earth are you talking about?"

"The New Directions, bringing Sam back was the perfect plan and we pulled it off perfectly. I always knew that we made a great team." Finn remarked with a smile.

"Finn-." Rachel began only to be cut off.

"I think that we need to have a talk." Sebastian directed at Finn from behind Rachel.

"Sebastian, what are you-."

Sebastian cut her off again. "Just go sit with the rest of the Warblers okay? I'll be there soon."

Rachel knew that there was no arguing with him so she nodded and reluctantly sat with her boyfriend's team.

Finn held his hands up in defense with a frightened look in his eye. "Look dude, I honestly don't really even remember your name."

Sebastian took a step closer. "And you don't need to Frankenteen. Just knock it off, Rachel is my girlfriend. You two may have been in love once upon a time but it's over now. You flirting with Rachel and dragging her off to Kentucky when you could have done it yourself isn't doing anything except pissing me off. Understood?"

Finn looked as if he were going to respond but instead nodded as he saw the dangerous gleam in the other boy's eye.

Sebastian walked away satisfied and took his spot next to Rachel.

"What did you say?" Rachel asked accusingly.

Sebastian shrugged. "I just set him straight."

Rachel knew it was pointless to question him and decided to just watch the Troubletones, they were good. Like really good.

But somehow after watching her own team perform she knew that they had won, turns out she was right.

Competitors or not, Rachel knew that seeking out Santana was imperative; losing her best friend over glee club competition just wasn't worth it.

She had managed to find Santana slumped against a locker with Brittany next to her, although oddly enough she wasn't paying the least bit of attention to her. Rachel shrugged the confusion off and slowly walked towards her friend.

"For what it's worth I thought that you guys were amazing."

Santana scoffed. "Yeah and we should have won."

Rachel smiled lightly. "Just between us, I think that Sam's magic sex dance had something to do with it."

Santana smirked. "Damn Trouty Mouth!" She exclaimed playfully.

Rachel laughed with her friend. "You know if you two are interested I think there's room for you in the New Directions."

Santana smirked. "I guess coming back wouldn't be such a bad thing."

Things were finally settled between her and Santana, and things had even improved with her mom, there was just one thing left to take care of, her suspension.

She walked wearily into Principal Figgins' office. "I'm here to be relieved of my suspension."

"Of course Ms. Berry." Figgins said scribbling something on a piece of paper.

Rachel's face scrunched up with confusion. "Is that it? You don't need to put anything on my record or have me sign anything?"

Figgins kept writing on the paper in front of him. "Nope, the school board has been persuaded to basically forget that this ever happened."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Figgins sighed. "A particularly powerful figure who would like to remain anonymous has convinced the school board to write your suspension off."

Rachel, still confused thanked Principal Figgins for his time before practically skipping out, she had something to celebrate.

That night, her, Santana, Sebastian, and strangely enough Hunter went out to Breadstix.

"So wait, it's like it never even happened? No marks on your record or anything?" Santana questioned.

Rachel beamed. "Nope, he said that a very powerful figure 'persuaded' the school board."

"Is that even legal?" Sebastian questioned.

Santana smirked at a guilty looking Hunter. "Hey Warbler number two, do you know something about this?"

"I might." Hunter said not making eye contact.

"What did you do?" Sebastian prodded.

Hunter sighed in defeat and threw his fork down. "Look my parents are very powerful and wealthy people and when I heard you close to crying in our dorm the other night I realized that this effecting your future wasn't fair and I told my parents. It's not like I gave you a pony or something."

Rachel squealed and ran around to his side of the booth to wrap him in a tight hug. "You really do have a heart!"

Hunter tried to pry the small girl off of him much to the amusement of Sebastian and Santana. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

**A/N: Good? Bad? I know what Hunter did was a bit OOC but I don't want him to be a completely bad guy. Also, a reviewer asked me about what my plans were for Smytheberry in New York. Honestly that all depends on whether or not you want me to continue on to season 4, I'll go as long as you want me to. Let me know what you thought! Thanks and review!**


	23. Extraordinary Merry Christmas

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow! Twelve reviews in less than twenty-four hours? That's just awesome! As promised I updated the next chapter within a day and I hope you all like it. This chapter is really just a fluffy filler chapter before we move into our next big storylines. I didn't want to include a lot in this chapter for two reasons actually, one because it's a Christmas chapter and the show itself didn't really give me a lot to work with, and also because we pretty much just tied up a bunch of big storylines so starting new ones now makes no sense. Ok I'll stop talking and just get to the story. Sorry that its a little short! Next chapter will be better I promise! Ok well ten reviews and I'll update within that day otherwise I'll update in a week!**

"Ok would somebody please explain to me, what in the hell trouty mouth is doing here?" Santana questioned glaring across the table at the blonde boy.

"Santana be nice!" Rachel hissed at her best friend.

Santana folded her arms as she took another sip of her coffee. "No seriously, why is he here? He didn't hang out with us last year, and he was my boyfriend!"

Sam shifted awkwardly in his seat. "I'm just here because Rachel invited me to get coffee with her and some friends and told me that it would be fun."

Santana scoffed. "Whatever Trouty, I'm on to you."

Rachel cleared her throat uncomfortably before attempting to mend the awkward conversation. "I just thought that it would be nice to have Sam here since people haven't really talked to him since he came back. So Sam do you have any plans for the holidays?" Rachel asked brightly hoping to start a much lighter conversation.

Sam looked down at his coffee in his hand. "Actually no, my family is in Kentucky for the holidays and I don't really have a way to get back home."

Rachel's smile wavered slightly. "Well that's okay! We can celebrate together! Although I don't celebrate Christmas I would be more than happy to participate in the parts of Christmas that aren't religious. And seeing as the other four people at this table do celebrate Christmas we can celebrate together!" Rachel decided eagerly as Sam, Sebastian, Santana, Kurt, and Blaine looked at her with similar looks of amusement mixed with questioning on their faces.

Sam plastered a goofy half smile on his face. "Well as great as that sounds I also sort of want to give back for the holidays. Last year was really rough for my family and I'm a lot luckier this year so I want to help the people that aren't."

"You know Dalton is holding some sort of food drive for the less fortunate they keep saying that they need volunteers." Sebastian offered helpfully.

A bright smile appeared on Sam's face. "That sounds great, sign me up."

"Sign me up too, I'm really lucky this year, I have friends, money, and a great boyfriend." Rachel said smiling as she curled into Sebastian's chest.

Kurt and Blaine smiled at the blonde boy's excited expression and offered their help as well.

"What about you Satan?" Sebastian asked playfully as the Latina continued to play with her coffee cup.

She was abruptly brought out of her thoughts and took a look around the table at all of their expectant faces, she sighed. "Fine, I guess I can help."

"Yay!" Rachel clapped excitedly before engaging Sam in more pointless small talk.

Now that the details for what they would all be doing the day before Christmas Eve was worked out the hunt for the perfect gift for Rachel was on. Not just for Sebastian apparently but Santana as well.

This was discovered as soon as Sebastian and Santana were alone and he stupidly asked for her help.

"Hey Santana, you're sort of a girl and all what would you want for Christmas if you were Rachel?" Sebastian questioned softly in case Rachel was listening somewhere nearby. (Not that she eavesdrops often but Berry can get crazy when it comes to this sort of thing.)

Santana looked at him blankly. "Yeah I'm not telling you that."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Santana shrugged. "Because then I won't be the one to get her the best gift."

Sebastian smirked as he leaned forward. "Santana you do realize that I'm her boyfriend right? I'm supposed to be the one that gets her the best gift. Now I understand that you have a crush on Rachel but giving her a better gift than I do won't send her running into your arms."

Santana kept her face neutral. "We'll see about that."

Sebastian sat back and crossed his arms, his ever present smirk still on his face. "Well I guess I don't have anything to worry about since there is absolutely no way that you're going to get her a better gift than I do."

A wicked smirk crept on to her face. "Are you challenging my gift giving skills?"

Sebastian shrugged innocently. "Nope, I was just stating a fact."

Santana's eyes narrowed. "Oh it's on wonder boy."

As if on cue Rachel reappeared at the table. "So what are we talking about?"

Santana kept her gaze on Sebastian. "Just how tragic and mysterious some untimely deaths can be. Right Sebastian?" Santana asked innocently daring him to shoot something back at her with her eyes.

Sebastian easily took this unspoken dare. "You know what the thing about tragic and untimely deaths is right Santana? The people aren't always dead and it backfires on the murderer."

Santana and Sebastian kept their gazes on each other both containing murderous glares while Rachel looked between the two of them confusedly. "Do you two always have such violent conversations when I'm not around?"

"Well we could do it while you were around but we don't need you bitching at us for our violent nature." Santana lied smoothly.

Rachel nodded seeming to buy it while the stare off between Sebastian and Santana continued.

The competition for who could get Rachel the best gift began immediately the next day.

Things just got even hotter as Sebastian and Santana walked into the exact same jewelry store. Evil minds think alike I guess.

"What are you doing here Satan? I'm pretty sure that jewelry is a bit too formal of a gift for best friends don't you think?" Sebastian questioned rhetorically with a wicked grin.

Santana brushed the insult off. "No I think that it just shows a tremendous amount of thanks to a person."

Sebastian scoffed. "Sure."

Day one of the competition was completely and totally unsuccessful for both parties as being in the same store, buying a gift for the same person was too uncomfortable so they both left empty handed.

Both Rachel and Santana however felt as if Christmas had arrived early as they received the news that they would be appearing in a local Christmas special.

The five members of the New Directions couldn't help but beam and brag about the news to the lone Warbler at their table.

Sebastian smiled at his girlfriend's excitement as she practically bounced in her seat. "That sounds awesome, when is it?"

"The twenty-third." Rachel replied still very excited.

Sebastian's smile fell into a frown. "That's the day of the food drive at Dalton."

Kurt shrugged. "So we'll come after the special is over."

"First of all lady Hummel, the food drive doesn't last all day, second of all I think that helping charity is a little more important than some stupid Christmas special that most likely a total of only twelve people will see." Sebastian argued.

"I agree, which is why I'm dropping out of the special." Sam said earning a smile of approval from Sebastian.

Santana scoffed. "I'm not, nothing cool ever happens here so I'm taking it. I'll just volunteer at some other charity some other time."

Sebastian looked at her in disbelief before turning to look at Kurt and Blaine who had their heads down guiltily clearly having the same thoughts as Santana.

"Why are you judging us? It's not like you're exactly a saint either." Santana pointed out.

Scoffing he turned to look at Rachel in expectancy. "What about you?"

Rachel shrugged. "Well Santana sort of has a point; I mean I could always volunteer some other time."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "That isn't the point; you promised that you would volunteer you should follow through. You don't even celebrate Christmas! Why are you choosing a Christmas special over volunteering?" Sebastian snapped.

Rachel returned the expression on his face, offended by his tone. "I'm a performer; any opportunity to perform is priority."

"Maybe being a decent person should be your priority." Sebastian shot back but instantly regretted it.

Rachel gasped, outraged before standing up. "Well if I'm such a horrible person then having me in your presence must be completely unbearable, let me relieve you of your misery." Rachel said as she stormed out, Kurt, Santana, and reluctantly Blaine following suit.

Sebastian sighed frustratedly as they all left.

"You sort of surprised me; I always just assumed that you were just some asshole from Dalton. You actually have some depth." Sam complimented unknowingly insulting the other boy.

Sebastian brushed the unintended insult off knowing he didn't mean to. "Well, it depends on who you are I guess, to Rachel i try to be helpful and a good boyfriend. Hummel on the other hand? Messing with him is one of my favorite games. I mean I have basic morals which is why I'm volunteering my time. They have morals too they're just being clouded by the bright lights of local fame."

Sam gave Sebastian a friendly smile as they engaged in more small talk.

It had been four days since the argument and Sebastian had called and texted Rachel an umpteen number of times but it was no use. Rachel was pissed.

He hadn't seen her this pissed since the whole prom thing with Quinn. (In case you didn't know, she was really pissed.)

Although this time he sort of had a right to be pissed, she did promise him she would help and instead she took the shallow way so excuse him if he wasn't going to come begging at her feet this time.

It was the day of the food drive and he was hoping that Rachel would out of nowhere decide to come and apologize although he knew it wasn't likely.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked, concerned as he saw the grim look on Sebastian's face as he spooned food onto people's plates.

"Yes, I'm fine." Sebastian gritted through his teeth.

Sam sighed with frustration but raised an eyebrow when he saw Quinn at the end of the line giving out food.

"Could it be? Quinn Fabray donating her time to help the less fortunate instead of starring in a local Christmas special? Well I'm speechless." Sam exclaimed in mock surprise.

Quinn hit him playfully. "I've actually been trying to be a better person lately, and when I heard about this I decided that it was a step in the right direction." Quinn said with a smile.

"Well Quinn, I'm happy for you. You're getting your life back on track and that's admirable."

Sebastian caught the sight of the blonde girl from across the room and immediately walked over. "Am I like hallucinating or something?"

"No, I'm actually donating my time. And before you ask, no I'm not up to something or plotting some way to break up you and Rachel to get back at you for making me lose prom queen last year." Quinn said giving him a small smile.

Sebastian smirked. "Ok for the last time I did not make you lose prom queen."

"Whatever."

Sam shook his head and chuckled at the small argument between the two before a small family of four enjoying themselves caught his eye, one was about three-years-old and had most of his food on his face and the rest of the family had been getting quite a kick out of it.

He smiled to himself as he walked over. "Hey guys! Do you mind if I take a picture?" Sam asked sweetly and took the picture as soon as he got the small family's approval.

He smiled as he looked at the picture and quickly sent it off to a person that he thought needed a reminder of what was important.

Meanwhile on the set of the Christmas special the glee club was getting ready to go on just as Rachel's phone began beeping.

She quickly opened up the picture message and her heart melted instantly.

"Did wonder boy send you a nude photo or something, Berry?" Santana questioned taking in the dazed expression on her friends face and as soon as she saw it had the same expression.

"You know what we need to do right?" Rachel asked dejectedly.

Santana sighed and nodded with defeat as she brought Rachel's phone over to Kurt and Blaine to give them the same realization.

They tried to show it to anybody else in glee club that cared but sadly they all just waved them off.

About an hour later the four teenagers were finally at Dalton and the petite brunette caught sight of her boyfriend almost instantly.

"Hope I'm not too late." She semi whispered into his ear.

He turned around with a large smile on his face. "Definitely not too late, although I am surprised." He said giving her a questioning look.

Rachel sighed and pulled her phone out. "Sam sent me this picture and I just saw how happy they were and I thought if I can use my time to make people that happy then why aren't I?"

Sebastian wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well I'm just glad you made it."

Rachel smiled up at him. "So how about to make it up to you we do something of your choice tomorrow?"

Sebastian sighed. "As great as that sounds I'm going to be spending tomorrow finding the perfect gift for my girlfriend."

Rachel frowned. "But I don't even celebrate Christmas."

Sebastian shrugged. "I know, I just thought that it would be nice to get you something to show you how much I love you."

Rachel put her hand on his chest. "Don't, I don't need anything I have everything I want. Instead why don't you donate the money that you would have spent to charity to sort of make up for my bad judgment tonight."

Sebastian smiled down at her. "Do the same for me."

Rachel smiled until a moment later she saw a familiar blonde head behind him. "What's Quinn doing here?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Apparently she's becoming a better person."

Rachel groaned. "I can't believe that even the ice queen herself is a better person than me."

"Hey, you're not a bad person, and I'm sorry that I said that before, it was out of line and incorrect."

"That's okay, I sort of deserved it."

Sebastian shook his head. "No you didn't, especially not now."

With Rachel's declaration that she didn't want any presents that effectively put the competition between Sebastian and Santana to a halt. Although it didn't stop them from making her a meaningful gift because according to Santana, "Berry loves homemade shit."

Rachel's eyes widened as he held out a gift to her. "Sebastian I thought that I told you-."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Rach it only cost like ten bucks and it's from both Santana and me."

Rachel reluctantly took the gift from him and smiled when she opened it up to a picture of Sebastian, Rachel, and Santana smiling at their usual table at the Lima Bean.

"I know that it isn't much but I just remembered the gift that you got me last year, you know that picture of us and I couldn't resist."

"I love it. Thank you, although now I feel bad that I didn't give you anything."

Sebastian smirked. "Don't feel bad, you can make it up to me later in other ways."

Rachel hit him playfully for his crudeness although never said no to his suggestion.

"Hey wonder boy, I got you a little something." Santana said smirking from the corner.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the use of his nickname that he had no idea how he acquired and opened his gift. "It's a picture of you?"

"That's right, it's the only one you'll ever get so keep it safe!"

Sebastian held it awkwardly. "Thanks I guess."

Santana smiled and pulled him in for a friendly hug. "No problem."

**A/N: So I already warned you at the beginning that this chapter was pretty pointless and if you didn't believe me that's your fault. Enjoy this fluffiness because it won't be here again for awhile, the next few chapters will deal with the characters futures which as you may have guessed won't be fluffy. However I have no idea what I'm doing with the next chapter so suggestions are welcome and appreciated. Even though it wasn't the best chapter would you still consider reviewing? Thanks everybody!**


	24. YesNo

**A/N: Hey everybody! So I know that this is a few days late but I had a lot of trouble figuring out what I wanted to do with this chapter. I figured that you guys would probably prefer a decent chapter that was a little than a very rushed chapter that was on time. Anyway I'll shut up now and get to the story. The good news is I already know what I want to do next chapter so if I get ten reviews before next day I can update that day, otherwise see you next week! **

"It's over! It's all over!" Rachel exclaimed dramatically as she plopped down in her usual spot next to Sebastian and buried her face in his shoulder.

Santana quirked an eyebrow. "Translation please?"

Rachel groaned as she reluctantly lifted her head up. "My life! My life is over!"

Santana smirked. "Berry, I know that we've been friends for awhile and all but I'm still not quite fluent in 'dramatic diva' so I'm going to need you to elaborate on that."

Rachel nodded grimly. "The NYADA letters got sent out a few days ago and according to the NYADA chat rooms plenty of other people have gotten their letters, have I gotten mine? I'll give you a hint the answer is no!" Rachel snapped as she scooted slightly closer to Sebastian.

"Has Lady Hummel gotten his yet?" Sebastian asked curiously.

Rachel shook her head. "No I don't think so; he would have called me squealing if he had."

"Well then maybe the letters haven't quite reached Ohio and it's on its way." Sebastian suggested in an attempt to be helpful.

"Let's hope." Rachel added as she had an intense stare off with her coffee in front of her.

Moments later Santana cleared her throat to clear the awkwardness that had been caused by the silence that had engulfed their table.

"So on to a lighter subject, Berry have you thought of a song for us to sing for Mr. Shue to propose to Ms. Pillsbury with yet?" Santana questioned.

Rachel brought her gaze up from her coffee slightly. "Not yet, I've been too busy trolling the NYADA chat rooms."

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow. "Hold on a second, did you just say that your teacher is having you come up with a way to propose to another teacher? That's a little weird isn't it?"

Santana flashed a false smile. "That's Mr. Shue for you, but the sad part is that this isn't even the weirdest assignment he's ever given us. There was that one weird ass thing with the purple pianos, and don't even get me started on the one where we had to draw a name out of a hat and then sing a love song to that person."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "It didn't necessarily have to be a love song; it just had to be a ballad."

Santana shrugged. "Same difference."

"Not really."

"Whatever."

Sebastian watched the exchange with amusement. "Moving on, what song were you thinking of singing Satan?"

Santana glared at him for the use of her oh so fitting nickname before replying and retaliating with his nickname, the meaning of it unknown. "Well Wonder Boy, I was thinking that Berry, a few other girls in glee club who can actually sing, and I could sing "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face" by Celine Dion."

Rachel squealed excitedly. "That's perfect! I already have the perfect inspiration!" Rachel said as she latched on to Sebastian's arm. "Actually you do too, you're going to sing it to Brittany right?"

Santana looked at the table awkwardly while Sebastian looked at her with a shit eating grin knowing very well that she wanted to sing it to his small, loud mouthed, diva.

She quickly recovered and placed a small smile on her face. "Of course I am."

Rachel squealed again but louder this time if that was even possible. "I'm so excited!"

Sebastian smiled amusedly at his girlfriend's antics while Santana rolled her eyes. "You know Berry, sometimes you make me want to slap you." Santana stated in a matter of fact tone.

Rachel shrugged and smiled. "What can I say? It's part of my charm."

Santana chuckled and rolled her eyes yet again. "If you say so."

It had been days and still no NYADA letter either confirming or denying Rachel's progression to the next stage of being admitted.

There was only one cure for the emotional toll that it took on Rachel and that was of course spending her Friday night on the couch watching her favorite musical (Funny Girl of course!) while having her extremely handsome boyfriend hold her.

Rachel looked up at her boyfriend. "Sebastian?"

"Hmm?"

Rachel fiddled with her hands. "Do you think that I'll make it to the next stage?"

Sebastian sighed and pulled her closer. "Of course I do, in fact I might go into extreme shock if you don't make it. These letters can take time sometimes; you just need to be patient."

"I think we both know that I am a girl of many things, patient isn't one of them."

Sebastian chuckled and kissed her hair. "Oh believe me I know, so how did your guys' song that you're singing for your teacher to potentially propose to another teacher go?

"Well of course it went really well, I mean I did have the perfect inspiration after all." Rachel said smiling proudly.

"I suppose you did."

"I still remember that day you know?" Rachel said looking straight into his eyes.

Sebastian nodded. "So do I, if I recall correctly and I think I do you came into the Lima Bean heartbroken because of Frankenteen and took comfort in the sexy guy from Dalton." Sebastian finished with a smirk.

Rachel raised her eyebrow. "I'm almost certain that, that isn't the whole story. In fact I believe that the only reason we met was because of my dear friend Kurt, so you have him to thank."

Sebastian groaned. "You know I left that out on purpose?"

Rachel smiled greedily. "Yeah well it's a very important element to the story. Anyway to fill in the rest of the gaps that you left open, I walked in heartbroken as you stated before, however I believe that before you 'comforted' me you were an asshole and made me cry."

Sebastian smirked at her in disbelief. "I'm pretty sure that I wasn't the reason you were crying, and believe me I could have been a much bigger asshole than I was."

Rachel smiled and rested her head on his chest. "I guess that's true, you did get me to cheat on my boyfriend though."

Sebastian's smirk remained in place. "Yeah no regrets there."

"Me neither."

"Well I should hope not since you did break up with him for me a few months ago."

Rachel sighed contentedly. "I don't want this to end."

Sebastian's face scrunched up with confusion. "What do you mean?"

Rachel shrugged. "Us, I mean it's no secret that long distance relationships don't work and you haven't told me where you want to go yet. You know there's still time to apply we just need to be quick."

Sebastian sighed. "Rach, the reason I haven't applied anywhere isn't because I'm still deciding, I haven't applied anywhere because quite honestly college isn't for me."

Rachel's eyes widened. "What do you mean college isn't for you? I swear if you say that you're staying in Lima I'm going to think that you've been possessed by Finn!"

Sebastian scoffed. "Of course I'm not staying in Lima that would make me a Lima loser."

Rachel sighed with relief until another thought hit her. "Wait so then what are you doing?"

"Well, I'm not totally for sure yet but my dad offered me a big part in his company that I would be stupid not to accept."

Rachel's face fell. "Wait a minute; your dad's company is in Paris, why didn't you tell me this before?"

"It doesn't really make a difference or change the facts. Nothing is for sure yet, I promise you'll be the first to know." Sebastian assured.

Rachel pulled herself away from his body. "What are we doing here Sebastian? If you're just leaving anyway then I'm pretty much setting myself up for heart break."

Sebastian turned her so that she was facing him. "Babe, it's not like I won't ever see you again after graduation, why can't we just enjoy our time now?"

Rachel wiped a stray tear that had escaped away. "I don't do well with goodbyes, not with anybody, but it's going to be really hard with you, especially if we stay together and act like everything is fine and just let our relationship grow and then one day just say goodbye. I can't do it!"

"What are you trying to say?"

Rachel shook her head as she wiped away a few more tears. "I don't know, can you just leave now? I kind of want to be by myself." Rachel said in a small voice.

Sebastian sighed but nodded understandingly as he made his way to the door. "I love you Rach." He called out as he began to walk out the door.

Rachel smiled softly. "I love you too."

Rachel's version of being by herself and Sebastian's version were two completely different things. Sebastian's version meant what was implied. Rachel's version on the other hand involved calling Santana over to vent and cry to.

"Ok Berry, you wouldn't tell me what was wrong on the phone so now you have to spill." Santana said with a sigh as she walked in the door.

"Sebastian and I had a small argument." Rachel explained as calmly as she could.

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Small argument? I don't think so, you two have 'small arguments' all the time this isn't a small argument. You wouldn't have called me in tears if it was just a small argument. Now tell me what happened before I call wonder boy myself and make him come down here."

Rachel sighed with defeat. "Fine, Sebastian and I got onto the topic of the future and-."

Santana cut her off. "Oh god, don't tell me that you asked him to marry you or something."

Rachel glared at her best friend. "Of course I didn't, anyway we got onto the topic of the future and college and it turns out that he more than likely won't be coming to New York with me."

Santana quirked her eyebrow. "Did he say that?"

"He said that his dad offered him a big job in his company in Paris, and that he wasn't for sure on what he wanted." Rachel said frustrated.

Santana's face softened for the girl as a sympathetic smile found its way onto her face. "Look Rachel, fact is most people aren't like you and Lady Hummel and know exactly what they want to do at the age of two. He's confused and figuring things out, which means he needs his supportive girlfriend there for him helping him and supporting whatever decision he makes, whether she likes it or not."

Rachel lowered her gaze to the floor. "What about when it comes time to say goodbye?"

Santana took the other girl's hand in her own comfortingly. "It's going to be hard if he's leaving, but if you really love him then your first priority for him is making sure that he's happy even if it isn't with yourself."

Rachel let a loud sob. "This whole future thing sucks!"

Santana chuckled and rubbed the other girls back soothingly. "Nobody ever said that it didn't."

Rachel let out a small chuckle as she excused herself to the bathroom.

Santana shook her head as she whipped her phone out to send a quick text to Sebastian.

**Santana- Wonder boy u need 2 fix Rach**

**Sebastian- ?**

**Santana- Let her know that she's special and shit**

**Sebastian- Ok...**

Santana smirked at her phone, Berry better be thanking her.

This was one of those unfortunate fights that Sebastian and Rachel had that caused them to not talk for a minimum of three days. Both people were extremely stubborn so apologizing wasn't exactly either of their strong suits.

So when Santana delivered a message for Rachel from Sebastian she was shocked to say the least.

Santana caught up to her in the hallway and was very clear on what needed to happen.

"Berry, meet your boy toy at the Lima Bean at like nine o'clock tonight, and dress nice."

Rachel's narrowed her eyes with confusion. "Isn't the coffee shop closed by then?"

Santana sighed. "Just do it!"

Rachel did just as Santana said, she dressed nice in the outfit that she wore on Valentine's Day the year before and was at the coffee shop at nine o'clock on the dot.

Her eyes widened as she walked into the unusually decorated coffee shop. Twinkly lights were streamed around the shop, the lights were dim, and she was suspicious to say the least.

She finally caught his smirking gaze and began her questioning. "Um not that I don't appreciate this or anything bit is there a reason that you decorated a coffee shop in Lima after hours?"

Sebastian stepped closer. "Of course there's a reason, just sit here and I'll explain."

Rachel nodded slowly as she sat down at their usual table.

"Rach I know that you're like super freaked out for the future and all, like where we'll both be and if we'll be together and honestly I don't know the answer to that. I do know that even after graduation I don't want to lose you, even if that just means talking on the phone every now and then." Sebastian said as Rachel smiled sadly at the thought of it.

"I know you're still wondering why I had you come here and you're still going to be confused for a moment so until I'm done talking I need you to just stay where you are and let me finish. Rach, the other day when we were talking about when we first met I could see it so vividly in my head it was kind of freaky. In fact the reason I chose here and not some romantic, expensive restaurant was because right here, at this very table is where I met you." Sebastian said as Rachel smiled fondly at the memory.

Sebastian dropped onto one knee and smirked as Rachel's eyes widened. "Now this is why I said not to say anything or go anywhere. Rachel this isn't an engagement ring, maybe someday but not right now. This is a promise ring, not exactly a promise to get married but a promise to stay in touch and get together every now and then if we don't end up in the same place. Rachel, I want nothing more than to finish this year out with you as my girlfriend and to go through life with you by my side but even if that doesn't happen I still need you in my life. So Rach, can you promise me that?"

Rachel smiled and nodded through her tears. "Yes, I want the same things, and even though you aren't necessarily coming to New York it would kill me to lose you."

Sebastian smiled as he slid the small ring on her finger. "Also I know I said that college wasn't for me, but on the chance that I do change my mind I decided to apply to a few schools just in case."

Rachel smiled excitedly. "Are any of them in New York?"

Sebastian put some hair behind her ear. "Most of them are."

Rachel smiled as she looked down at her ring. "You know, I never pegged you as a promise ring kind of guy. Kind of cheesy don't you think?" Rachel asked with a laugh.

Sebastian gasped with false offense. "I believe that I was going for romantic."

Rachel eyed her ring a bit more. "Eh, I guess it was that too." She said taking on his same sarcastic tone.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you have to kiss me now, you know that right?"

Rachel groaned with mock irritation. "Well if I have to."

Sebastian pulled her to him quickly and attacked her lips with his own. "I love you Rach."

Rachel smiled. "I love you too."

**A/N: Alright so I know this chapter wasn't what most of you were hoping for but hopefully you still liked it. Also one thing I need you to keep in mind while reading this is that Smytheberry is endgame. No matter what crap I put them through they will end up together. I'm still deciding what I'm doing to them after graduation, I could either make it fluffy or suspenseful, haven't decided. Review please!**


	25. Michael

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this update took SO long! I had it half way done but then I didn't like it so I started over and then I found out the news about Cory and got a little shaken up and sad but that's not really my excuse. The point is I didn't update on time, it's my fault, and I apologize. The next one will hopefully be up sooner I have it started so maybe. Ten reviews and I will DEFINITELY update that day! I promise! **

"Berry, why do you always invite unwanted guests to get coffee with us?" Santana asked glaring at a Warbler across the table.

Rachel elbowed her friends arm. "Santana, Hunter is a friend of Sebastian's which means that we have to at the very least tolerate him as well."

Sebastian smirked at the scowling Latina. "I have to put up with you don't I?"

Santana scoffed. "Oh please, you guys are freaking lucky that I grace you with my presence."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Santana can you please at least act nice? Hunter did help get my suspension taken off of my record, and they're our main competition at regionals so it's good to let each other know that we respect each other and that the competition won't come between us."

Hunter smacked his lips. "Well actually I don't like to fraternize with the enemy, but since Sebastard here has decided to be in love with the star of our competition I have to make sure that he doesn't do anything too stupid. Oh and by the way the insults are welcome, they remind me of home." Hunter ended with a smirk directed at Santana.

Sebastian turned to glare at his friend. "Sebastard? Really?"

Hunter shrugged. "It seemed fitting since you are putting our team in serious jeopardy by continuing to be with the midget over there."

Santana chuckled. "I like this guy, Berry."

Rachel's mouth gaped open. "Midget? I will have you know that I am just two inches below average height."

"Two inches is still two inches." Hunter said smirking.

Rachel returned the same smirk. "I'm not so sure why you think that your team is going to win at regionals, I mean we have more diverse voices on our team and that means more variety. You guys are really just one trick ponies."

"Really Rach? Did you have to aim it at the whole group?" Sebastian asked somewhat offended.

Rachel put a falsely sweet smile on. "I'm sorry, I'm just trying deflate Hunter's head."

Hunter scoffed. "I may have a big head but at least I have a reason for it, I'm extremely talented. You on the other hand have a huge ego but no talent to match."

Rachel gasped offended. "Have you won fifty-three singing competitions? Didn't think so!"

"Well whatever, talented or not you guys have no chance at winning with us doing Michael Jackson."

Santana's eyes narrowed. "Hold on, you're doing Michael? No no no, we're doing Michael, you guys just do your regular top forties shit."

"I'm afraid that we can't, after Sebastian here told me about your guys' genius artist choice I couldn't resist." Hunter said still smirking.

Santana turned to Rachel outraged. "How did Sebastian know about this Rachel?"

Rachel shrank in her seat. "I may have told him, but he wasn't supposed to go blabbing to his teammates." Rachel said pointedly to Sebastian.

Santana's HBIC smirk fell into place. "I think that a sing off is in order, parking garage, tomorrow, three o'clock, bring your Warblers. Winner does Michael." Santana said as she dragged Rachel out of her seat and began pulling her towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked nervously.

"To go tell the glee club that you blabbed and that we have a sing off tomorrow."

Rachel moaned in discomfort as Santana pulled her away.

Rachel knew that the 'sing off' wasn't going to go well, and she had been correct.

First of all, she knew how ridiculous she looked in her leather jacket. I mean somebody could have told her not to wear a dress because it would look ridiculous.

That wasn't even close to the worst part, but we'll get there.

They all insisted on walking in at once and of course even the preppy school boys in matching blazers looked more menacing than them.

After a few moments Rachel caught her favorite Warbler's eye and he began sauntering over.

"Why Ms. Berry, don't you look adorable in your leather jacket?" Sebastian asked rhetorically in a condescending tone.

Rachel chuckled and playfully slapped his arm. "Shut up, do we seriously have to do this stupid sing off thing? Can't we just get over it?"

Sebastian shrugged. "It's not up to me, but good luck convincing the devil over there." Sebastian said cocking his head towards Hunter.

Rachel cracked a smile at his little joke at Hunter's expense, but just moments later her face fell. "This whole sing off thing is your fault, you know that right?"

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow. "My fault?"

Rachel nodded her head as if to say 'Well duh!' "You were the one who told Hunter that the New Directions were doing Michael for regionals after I specifically told you not to!"

"Why did you tell me anyway?"

Rachel shrugged. "I was excited, and you're my boyfriend, I'm supposed to be able to share things with you."

Sebastian scoffed. "Oh come on, it's not that big of a deal, and to be fair had the roles been reversed you so would have told the New Directions."

Rachel stumbled for words only getting out some form of gibberish. "Whatever." She finally settled on.

Sebastian smirked at his unspoken victory before pulling her towards him as Rachel peeked behind her at the dangerous glares that the rest of her glee club (including Santana) was giving her for associating with the enemy.

"I should probably go to my team. I don't need another lecture." Rachel said with a sigh.

Sebastian chuckled when he let her go. "Well I would say good luck but I really want to win."

Rachel shot him a smug look. "Well I am going to tell you good luck since I know you'll need it to even have a sliver of a chance to beat us."

"If you say so babe."

Sebastian and Rachel both turned on their heels and went their separate ways.

Just as Rachel suspected the sing off went badly, she just hadn't expected it to go quite as badly as it did.

They had totally beat the Warblers, and this was clear to Rachel when they were about half way through the song. The Warblers however had most definitely had them beat in the "Bad" department.

This became obvious when Rachel felt herself basically being thrown out of the way by Blaine and just moments later hearing an earsplitting scream escape from the former Warbler.

She had, had enough slushies in her life to know that while they were painful they never caused quite this much pain and damage.

After a few moments she tore her gaze from Blaine to the Warblers, most of which stood there with their jaws wide open including her boyfriend.

All of them except Sebastian shied out of the garage at the intense glares coming from Santana and Kurt.

Rachel folded her arms heatedly. "Care to explain?" Rachel bit out bitterly.

Sebastian stepped forward swallowing thickly with his hands in his pockets. "I can't, I had no idea that they were going to do that."

Santana growled at the Warbler. "May I suggest walking away before I whip out my razor blades and cut off some parts that I have a feeling you find quite valuable."

Sebastian was about to protest before he saw the look of anger almost mixed with disappointment on his girlfriend's face. He sighed in defeat as he followed in the direction that the other Warblers had just went.

Much to Sebastian's surprise it hadn't been hard to get in contact with Rachel again, he had been sure that this was going to be one of their long, strung out fights that lasted days.

All he had done was call her and ask her if they could talk and she just said yes. Never had it been so easy.

So here they were, meeting at their normal spot at the Lima Bean (with Santana as chaperone to make sure that they didn't get off topic.)

A small smile crept on the Warbler's face as Rachel walked towards the table and basically fell into his arms.

"Um Rach, I missed you too but I sort of expected you to be all pissed until I got to explain."

Rachel pulled away abruptly. "Why should I be pissed? I believed you when you said that you had no idea and unless you had some involvement in that, that you didn't tell me about I see no reason why we need to fight as well."

Sebastian smirked and pulled her back towards him. "I told you everything that I know, which is nothing."

Rachel smiled softly moments later as she carefully pealed herself away from Sebastian. "I'll be right back, I just need to use the ladies room quickly." Rachel excused herself politely leaving Sebastian and Santana to sit at the table in an awkward silence.

Sebastian felt the Latina's heated glare on him. "Satan do you have a problem or something?"

Santana smirked. "Actually yes, look we may be cool and sort of friends but believe it or not I actually care about glee club. This is our last year and I'll be damned if I let you screw it up by manipulating Rachel."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Manipulating Rachel? Where the hell did that come from?"

Santana scoffed. "Oh please, I don't doubt that you love her but let's face it you want to win. You and I are pretty similar, we'll do anything to win including taking advantage of what we love."

Sebastian leaned back with an amused expression. "Satan I'm insulted that you think we're anything alike. Yeah we're both conniving, insulting bitches but the difference is, my insults are cunning while yours are just expected and ruthless. My pranks are suspenseful while yours have one element to them. And finally I would never hurt the woman I love for some stupid show choir competition, so whatever theory you had is wrong."

Santana spotted Rachel returning back to the table out of the corner of her eye and groaned. "This isn't over." Santana spat quickly before returning her expression to a neutral one.

Santana hadn't been kidding when she said that it wasn't over. The next day she had shown up at Dalton dressed in a short black skirt with a matching blazer.

Sebastian walked into the practice room with a cocky grin on his face. "Is this going to take long? Because I sort of have a girlfriend that I'm going out with tonight to see Kurt's one eyed boyfriend."

Santana smirked. "No it shouldn't take long for me to kick your ass verbally."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Verbally? I don't think that's how we do things around here."

Santana's eyes widened as a disbelieving smirk appeared on her. "You want a duel? Fine, but you would have been better off getting your ass kicked verbally."

Sebastian out his hand out to stop her. "Stop talking, you'll want to save your voice if you want even a chance to beat me."

Santana narrowed her eyes at the bronze haired boy before signaling for the cellists to begin playing.

Their duet was amazing, both of them brought their best and who won and who lost was never really determined but quickly forgotten.

Sebastian panted, out of breath as he looked Santana square in the eye. "This is about Rachel isn't it?"

Santana looked at the ground before scoffing. "What? No, this was strictly for Blaine to try and find out what they put in that slushie.

Sebastian smiled softly ignoring her protests. "You aren't mad at me because you think I'll manipulate Rachel, hell you probably don't even give a damn about glee club. You're mad because Rachel will never return your feelings. You're mad because you can't openly express your feelings."

Santana laughed sarcastically. "Well that's just great, congratulations you figured me out. I told you from the beginning, I'm not in love with Rachel it's just a damn crush. Do you know what it's like to not be able to do as much as flirt with the person you like because they'll get freaked out and try to get a restraining order against you?"

Sebastian sighed. "Well I did once upon a time. But that was before I discovered my real feelings."

Santana started wiping furiously at the tears that slid down her cheeks and as she tried to escape the large room that appeared to be shrinking.

Sebastian stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the crying girl. "Shh, Santana it's okay, I know it's hard but it will work out I promise. You'll find somebody amazing who returns your exact feelings and you won't have to feel ashamed."

Santana sniffled a little more as she melted into the friendly embrace. "How do you know?"

Sebastian stepped back. "Because, there's that one person out there for everyone, no matter who you are they're out there. Sometimes it just takes a little longer to find."

Santana smiled as her tears begun to cease. "Thank you Wonder Boy, and for the record I know you aren't manipulating Rachel."

Sebastian smirked. "Anytime Satan, now come on we've got an evil Warbler to interrogate."

Santana chuckled as they started towards Sebastian and Hunter's dorm.

They walked in taking strides of confidence and amusement at Hunter's wide eyed expression at seeing Santana.

"Um is there something I can help you with?" Hunter asked shakily.

Santana crossed her arms as a smirk appeared on her face. "Not much, just answer a simple question and I'll be out of your hair."

Hunter regained his usual confidence and sat up straighter. "What do you want to know?"

"I'm pretty sure that you know already but just in case you really are that big of a dumbass I'll ask anyway. What was with that slushie you threw?"

Hunter sighed. "Look, it wasn't supposed to hurt anyone, I don't know what was in it that did that damage but I didn't mean to."

Santana studied him for a moment before deciding that he was telling the truth. "Ok I believe you, but one last question, why Blaine? Blaine is the nicest person on our team, why him?"

Hunter looked at the ground with wide eyes and let out a nervous chuckle. "Well that's the thing, it wasn't actually meant for Blaine. It was meant for Rachel."

Sebastian rose a dangerous eyebrow. "You were aiming for my girlfriend?"

Hunter put his hands up in defense. "Look as I said before I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I just wanted to shake her confidence a little since she had all of that big talk at the coffee shop the other day."

Santana's smirk stayed in place. "You're not totally off the hook but you're better than you were, and next time you try to hurt Rachel just remember that I keep razor blades in my hair."

Hunter raised an eyebrow and nodded wearily.

"Well now that, that's settled we should be going. Come on Wonder boy, Berry and Lady Hummel are waiting for us in Blaine's hospital room." Santana said pulling the Warbler up with her.

Once they got to the former Warbler's room they quickly noticed the absence of a certain bossy, female, brunette.

"Where's Rachel?" Santana asked cautiously eyeing the couple in front of her.

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know she never showed up."

As if on cue the door burst open revealing said brunette.

"Sorry I'm late, the mail took longer than usual to get here today and I had to wait to see if there was a specific letter in there." Rachel said holding back a smile.

Santana grinned. "Judging by the look on your face you either, a.) just had some head board rocking sex, or b.) got your NYADA letter. And since the person who rocks your headboard is with me I'm going to guess it's the second one."

Rachel smiled widely and pulled the letter out of her purse only to have it ripped out of her hands by Santana who pulled her in for a large hug.

Rachel got passed around the group each of them offering their congratulations until she finally got to Sebastian.

Sebastian pulled her towards him so she was facing him. She put her arms around his neck and smiled. "I made it to the finals."

Sebastian kissed her forehead before resting his own on it. "I knew you would."

**A/N: So yes? No? Good? Bad? Let me know in your lovely reviews! Anyway I had fun with this chapter and I'm kind of proud of it. One last thing, I still can't decide how I want to do season four, tell me what you guys want to happen. Do you want it to be fluffy at first and have him go with her and have other drama later on? Do you want them to have a long distance relationship or do you want them to just break up and get back together eventually? Or anything else that your creative minds can come up with. Let me know! And once again thanks for your awesome reviews!**


	26. The Spanish Teacher

**A/N: Hey everyone! So unfortunately I won't be able to update until most likely the fourteenth because I'm going on vacation to Florida so I thought that I would get this updated now before I leave tomorrow. Thanks for all of your reviews they're really helpful and motivating, thanks for all of your support review and let me know what you think!**

"You two make me feel physically ill." Santana said wrinkling her nose at the couple in front of her.

Rachel smiled and snuggled more into Sebastian's side. "Oh come on Santana, it's called being in love. Don't even deny it that if Brittany were here you would be doing a lot more touching than we are."

Santana shrugged. "What can I say, Britt and I are hot."

Sebastian's eyebrows knitted together. "Wait, you and Brittany are together now?"

Rachel beamed up at her boyfriend. "Yeah they got together last week after we visited Blaine at the hospital. Isn't it great? They're just in time for Valentine's Day next week!"

Santana smirked. "Uh Berry, I hate to break it to you but Britt and I don't really do Valentine's Day. I mean sure we go out and then have really hot sex but none of that romantic shit that you two do."

Rachel sighed as she looked up briefly at her boyfriend. "You don't know what you're missing San, it's not like that cheesy stuff you see in movies. It's amazing and sort of intimate."

Santana shook her head at her friend. "Rachel, I appreciate you being all supportive of my new relationship and all but we just started going out. Maybe next year for Valentine's Day if we're still together."

Rachel huffed. "I don't understand, last year Sebastian took me out and we weren't even together yet!"

Santana cocked her head to the side and smirked. "Yeah? And how did that work out? Because if I remember correctly and I think I do, you also kissed Finn that night; you ruined my plan to get Finn and Quinn caught by the way, and you ended up with mono. Now as much fun as that sounds I think I'm gonna pass."

Rachel sighed in defeat. "Point taken."

Sebastian chuckled and placed a light kiss to her hair.

"Rachel? Santana? What are you guys doing here, I thought that you said you were busy."

Rachel and Santana whipped their heads to the side alarmed to see the rest of the New Directions standing there with Artie leading the group.

Santana scoffed. "No, we said that we had plans and these, four eyes are our plans."

"And you're here with your boyfriend? The same one whose on the team that almost blinded Blaine?" Artie questioned accusingly causing Sebastian to roll his eyes.

Sebastian shook Rachel off of him lightly so he could sit up straighter. "Not that it's any of your business wheels, but the damage that the slushie did was an accident. Now if you could like leave now that would be great." Sebastian said flashing his signature grin.

Mercedes stepped forward. "Damn Rachel, why do you almost always have to hook up with the competition?"

Rachel smiled lightly. "Mercedes, although I see why you might think that, I assure you that this is not a hookup. Sebastian and I are dating and we have been for awhile. Sorry about the confusion and we'll see you all on Monday."

Mercedes threw one last glare at the occupants of the table before following behind the rest of them.

Santana and Sebastian wore matching looks of shock and outrage.

"Um Rachel? What the hell?" Santana hissed in anger.

Rachel sighed. "Santana, arguing with them will do no good. I've learned that when it comes to them you have to simply take the high road. Sebastian understands."

Sebastian scoffed. "I can't believe that I'm about to say this but I agree with Satan. Rachel you have to stand up to them once in awhile. Especially when it comes to things like our relationship, if you don't they could take drastic measures."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You guys are overreacting."

Santana laughed sarcastically. "Oh are we now? We'll see about that."

The following Monday, much to Rachel's dismay Sebastian and Santana were proved very much correct.

When she walked into glee club that day everyone including Mr. Shue was standing at the front of the room and they had formed what had appeared to be an intervention.

Santana was sitting boredly on a chair off to the side but sat up straighter once Rachel walked in.

Rachel looked around the room with confusion. "Um what's going on?"

Mr. Shue rubbed his hands together as he stepped forward. "Rachel, maybe you should take a seat. Your teammates have informed me that you have been spending a significant amount of time with one of the co-captains of the Warblers."

Rachel wore an expression of confusion and amusement. "Um, yeah he's my boyfriend."

"Rachel, have you thought about this? I mean surely you remember Jesse St. James right?"

Rachel stood up and stopped her foot. "Yes I most certainly do, and I also remember you making out with Shelby Corcoran."

Mr. Shue's eyes widened. "Rachel I don't know how you know about that but that was extremely uncalled for. Now since clearly you aren't in the mood for listening I'm just going to cut to the chase. Rachel, you need to stop spending time with Sebastian at least until regionals are over."

Rachel's mouth gaped open. "But Mr. Shue that isn't fair!"

"I'm sorry Rachel but it's too risky." Mr. Shue said as he rubbed his hand over his face.

Rachel crossed her arms. "And what exactly happens if I don't stop seeing him?"

"You're out of glee club."

Rachel's eyes narrowed. "You don't stand a chance without me."

"Yeah well with you spending all of this time with Sebastian we don't stand much of a chance with you either. And don't bother contacting him to tell him about this, he's getting the same speech over there at Dalton."

Rachel sent a glare at them all one more time before flipping her hair over her shoulder and storming out.

Santana was about to chase after her friend when Quinn stopped her. "Let me talk to her."

Santana crossed her arms. "You wanna talk to her?"

Quinn smiled softly. "I have a few amends to make with her."

Santana studied Quinn for a moment before relenting. "Fabray, I swear if you make her cry I will whip out my razor blades."

Quinn nodded. "Noted."

After searching the hallway for about ten minutes Quinn finally found the short brunette in the girls bathroom muttering things under her breath as she wiped at her eyes.

"You okay?" Quinn asked softly.

Rachel sighed. "Quinn, I'm not in the mood right now. Whatever self esteem destroying insult you have can you please save it for later?"

Quinn shook her head. "That's not why I'm here, Rachel I know that you've given me so many chances and I don't deserve another one but I want to make things right, or as right as I can I guess."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Quinn, I'm not sure what you can do to make things right. You did a lot of damage last year."

Quinn nodded. "I know, but just hear me out. Rachel I have a proposition for you. What would you say if I told you that I have a way for you to sneak past this no contact rule with Sebastian?"

Rachel smiled slightly. "I would say, what is it?"

Quinn rested her hand on the other girl's shoulder. "Nobody in there would expect us to be friends or for me to lie for you right?"

Rachel nodded slowly. "Right, because we aren't."

"Well then everybody would believe me if you went to see Sebastian and I covered for you and said you were helping me with college applications."

Rachel nodded as a large smile found it's way onto her face. "I suppose they would, thank you Quinn."

"No problem."

Surprisingly enough the plan worked. Quinn and Rachel would leave school together and Sebastian would just meet them at Rachel's house and Quinn would leave shortly after.

The plan would have been a lot better had Sebastian and Rachel just avoided one specific topic, the future.

Rachel pulled herself into Sebastian's side, not really paying attention to whatever movie he had picked for them to watch. It had a lot of running and shooting and loud crashes so she had sort of zoned after the third loud explosion.

"So have you been thinking about what schools to apply to? I mean there are a wide array in New York but you don't want to go to just any college, you-."

Sebastian cut her off and groaned. "Rachel can we please not talk about this right now."

Rachel huffed in annoyance and pulled herself away from him. "Look Sebastian the deadline for most schools is approaching quickly we need to do this soon."

"I can't do it until I know what I want though babe."

Rachel shrugged. "Well you can still apply, you promised that you were going to when you gave me that promise ring."

"Dammit Rachel it's always the same fight with you!" Sebastian yelled as he stood up.

Rachel followed his actions and planted her hands on her hips. "Well I wasn't aware we were fighting. Seriously can't we just have one night where we don't fight?"

Sebastian shook his head and shrugged exhaustedly before grabbing his coat and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going now?"

Sebastian sighed. "I need to think."

The simple answer was just as vague and frustrating as he was.

He naturally went to the coffee shop, he hadn't intended to stay he just wanted to grab a quick coffee for the longish drive back to Dalton.

Unfortunately there's always somebody you know hanging out there and they more than likely know Rachel also.

"Well if it isn't the meerkat, what may I ask brings you here?" Kurt asked as he sauntered up to the counter where Sebastian was.

Sebastian sighed exasperatedly before responding. "Lady Hummel, I really don't want to have this conversation right now."

Kurt ignored his comment and nodded understandingly. "You and Rachel had a fight didn't you?"

Sebastian whipped his head to look at the shorter boy. "How the hell did you know that?"

Kurt shrugged. "Your body language, your clenched jaw, your white knuckles, or maybe it's because she was texting me about it. Who's to say?"

"Look, I really don't want to be lectured right now I just need to think."

Kurt stayed firmly planted by his side. "I know we've always kind of annoyed each other but I like to think that through Rachel we've become sort of friends. Sometimes the best way to think through something is by talking about it with a friend."

Sebastian studied the other boy's face before nodding and following him to a table. "So what was the fight about this time?"

Sebastian put his face in his hands. "The same thing it's always about, the damn future. Every time I go to her house she asks me about college applications, I say that I don't know and it all goes downhill from there. And the most irritating part is that it's always the same damn fight!"

Kurt nodded in understanding before shrugging. "I know that you don't know what you wanna do yet but maybe you could at least humor her and fill out a few applications right?"

Sebastian nodded and finally looked up from his coffee. "You're going to New York with Rachel right?"

Kurt nodded and beamed. "Of course, we're going to NYADA together, assuming that we both get in of course. But yes either way I'll be in New York."

"Can you just promise me something Kurt?"

Kurt nodded, surprised by his action.

"If I'm not there in New York you'll take care of her, it's a big city and I don't want her getting into the wrong stuff."

Kurt smirked. "You really do love her."

Sebastian smiled lightly. "Yeah I guess I do."

"Sebastian, what do you see in your future?" Kurt asked with his head cocked to the side.

Sebastian knitted his eyebrows together. "What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it." Kurt urged.

Sebastian gave him a hard look. "Fine, I don't know I guess I see me living in a big house."

Kurt leaned onto his elbows. "And where is that house at?"

Sebastian shrugged. "In a city I guess."

Kurt smiled softly. "And are you alone or is somebody else there with you?"

Sebastian got a far off gaze and smiled. "I have a wife, and three kids. Two boys and a girl."

Kurt's smile turned into a smirk. "And is your shorter than the average person, loud, brunette, and have like ten Tony's?"

Sebastian's smile remained. "Yeah."

Kurt leaned back in his seat. "Well I hope I could be of some help, although I'm pretty sure that you already knew that stuff."

"Thanks Hummel." Sebastian's gaze drew dark. "But if you tell anybody about this I'll shave your head."

Kurt's eyes widened in horror. "My lips are sealed."

Sebastian smirked in satisfaction before whipping his phone out and typing up a quick text.

_**To: Rach**_

_**Hey babe, sorry I ran out but I think I'm gonna go back to my dorm. I have college applications to fill out. Love you**_

**A/N: Yeah this chapter was kind of lame and a little short but hopefully you still like it. It doesn't have anything to do with the episode but to be fair the episode didn't really give me much to work with. Okay review and let me know if you liked it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
